The Ark
by wilkins75
Summary: Thousands of years before the rise of the ninja nations the demon races to save themselves sealed themselves away. Now that seal is broken and all the demons have joined with humans from around the world creating thousands of new Jinchuriki. Who are feared and hated by the regular humans from their villages who see Jinchuriki as the source of the last war. Naruto/Sakura/Ino Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 One Hell of a Morning**

Smoke was rising blocking out what should have been a war summers day, ash was falling from the down from the smoke filled sky covering the ground like snow. Standing in the middle of the field with a black combat cloak on was a lone figure. Slowly he extended his gloved hand catching a few bits of the falling ash in his hands. For a moment he looked at the ash before closing his fist. He turned his gaze to the east to see the remains of a small farming village. He could make out figures rushing around trying to put out the flames which had already destroyed the village.

"What is it?" asked the figure as an all black ANBU uniform appeared behind him.

"The battle is over." reported the ANBU

"I can see that." said the cloaked figure without turning to face his ANBU captain "How many did we lose?"

"Early estimates are only sixty two casualties with a hundred and twenty wounded." reported the ANBU Captain

"And the invasion force?" asked the cloaked figure

"Over six hundred." reported the ANBU captain as his Kage shook his head a bit.

"This isn't war it is slaughter." replied the Kage "All they managed with this invasion was destroy one of our small outlining villages and get their own ninjas killed."

"You're always worried about them." stated the ANBU captain as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They were the ones who attacked us, and if I had my way we would be casing their retreating army and destroy it out right. End them now."

"Then it is a good thing you are not in command." reinforced the cloaked figure as he bent down and moved some of the ash off the body in front of him. He brushed away the ash from the face showing a young man about 19 years old with a leaf village hand band above his cold dead eyes.

"You knew him?" asked the Captain

"I had a few missions with him during the last war." explained the cloaked man "He was a chunin back then."

"He must have been good to be an ANBU now." stated the Captain as he looked at the broken ANBU mask lying on the ground beside the dead body.

"Not good enough to save his life." stated the Kage "However I can't for the life of me remember his name."

"Maybe it is for the best that you don't remember his name." stated the ANBU captain as the Kage lowered his hood to show his deep blonde hair and his dark whisker marks ran across his checks.

"Send a message to the Allied Shinobi force, tell them they can collect their dead but then they must leave our nation or be destroyed." ordered Naruto Namikaze

"They wouldn't give us the same terms." stated the ANBU captain as Naruto turned around to look into the pure black eyes of his former enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. For a moment both of them stared at each other with their slighted demon eyes which marked them both as jinchuriki with demons joined with them.

"Which makes us more human them." explained Naruto

"Alright…dead last but you know how I feel." stated Sasuke "They will just keep coming back until either they find a way past our defenses and reach the village and kill every single jinchuriki is dead. It is either them or us."

"Wars can't go on forever." explained Naruto "If we beat them enough they will sue for peace and we will come to terms."

"You just don't like the idea of fighting your old allies and the Leaf village." stated Sasuke as Naruto lowered his head a bit "You still haven't gotten over the idea that you are technically a missing ninja just like I was. You have to act as the leader of our village not as former ninja of the Leaf."

"I know." stated Naruto as he looked out the field of dead bodies, moving though the field of death were medical teams from his village searching for the wounded from both sides and collecting their dead. "I just wonder how it came to this? I would have expect both of us to be trying to kill each other not standing here as teammates against the Leaf and the other nations."

"You already know that answer." replied Sasuke as he turned and started walking away, leaving Naruto alone. Slowly Naruto took off his forehead protector and simply looked at the symbol, a single solid circle with four small elongated diamonds radiating out in forty five degree angles from the center of the circle.

"Sometimes I still think of myself as a Leaf ninja and not the Kage of a whole new ninja village." admitted Naruto to himself as he put the headband back on, still wondering how it ever came to this.

**Five Years earlier.**

The early spring sunrise was passing through the thick navy blue curtains over the window of the 21 year old hero of the village hidden if the leaves, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was known across the ninja world for being the container of the nine tailed demon fox. The strongest of all the tailed beasts had been sealed within him just after his birth by his father the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze**. **Naruto's head was spinning as he opened his deep blue eyes only to see his ceiling fan slowly turn around.

"_When will that landlord fix the air condition? It seems to break every year." _asked Naruto to himself as he remembered that the Leaf village was in the middle of a heat wave, they had three days break 90F this week with the other days in the high 80's. The heat meant that all day time training was canceled and most of the people didn't come out till evening when the temperature began to drop _"Maybe I should just buy my own place, I have the money and all."_

Naruto looked up again at the fan only to have his eyes lose focus as he watched the fan blades.

"_I must have had a lot more to drink last night then I thought." _admitted Naruto as he tried to think back to last night.

**Flashback**

The sound of the music was load enough to cause the beer to actually vibrate the glass bottle. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he spun around only to see a man dressed mostly in black with dark gray fur lining his hood. Like most of the men in the room he had on his green jonnin jacket on.

"Kiba you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." said Naruto over the music as Kiba nodded his head.

"Sorry about that fox boy." laughed Kiba as moved to stand beside his friend. "Can I get a beer here?"

"Sure." answered the bar tender as she pulled out a cold beer bottle from an ice cooler under located under wooden bar. Kiba reached to pay only to get waved off by the bar tender "Beer is on the house. It isn't every night we host a victory party."

"Thanks." answered Kiba as he lifted the beer to his lips and took a long drink. When he lowered his drink back onto the countertop he looked toward the last Namikaze. "What the hell is wrong with you, we won you should be drinking, partying and maybe looking for a piece of ass."

Naruto simply laughed a bit at Kiba's words. Knowing that of all his friends Kiba was the most active when it came to sexual matters but his longest lasting girlfriend was only nine months.

"Not all of us are looking for more than a piece of ass Kiba." explained Naruto.

"I know but you no longer have an excuses for not accepting every one of the girls who have asked you out." explained Kiba knowing that Naruto had turned down more dates then all his males friends had ever been on "The war is over now so you can't use it as an excuse."

"Madara and the Akatsuki may have been taken care of but Sasuke is still out there and so is Kabuto. The war isn't over until they are taken care of." explained Naruto knowing that those two were still at large somewhere out there in the war torn world.

"Come on the war is 98% over then, Sasuke is on the run somewhere after you kick his ass and Kabuto is a snake who is in hiding in the deepest darkest hole he can find. Give it time and he will poke his head up and then we can kill him." explained Kiba as he turned around to face the dance floor "Come on they rented out the hottest night club in the leaf village for us, the hero generation "the Konoha 11."

"I still don't understand why they still call us that, I mean Sai, Karin and Temari are counted as "the Konoha 11" when that raises the total to fourteen and one of them isn't even a Leaf ninja yet." explained Naruto as Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Man that sounds like something Shikamaru would say and it still isn't doesn't change the fact that this is a party." said Kiba as Naruto turned around away from the bar and looked out to the dance floor. From this spot he could see his female teammate and long time crush dancing on the floor. His heart picked up its pace as his eyes scanned his pink angle, Sakura Haruno. She was dressed to party with a bright red top with two straps which wrapped around her neck before coming together in a white diamond in the center of her chest. She had her bright pink hair pulled back into a short pony tail which was held there by a white band. She had one white shorts which didn't even go past her knees. She had gotten rid of her normal boots and now had one a pair of high heel shoes.

"You still love her don't you?" asked Kiba as he followed his friend's eyes. "You know you could easily take her home with you. Hell you could take any unmarried women possibly most married one in the village if you wanted to."

"No, she is Sasuke's girl." corrected Naruto sadly as Sakura was joined by her best friend Ino. Like Sakura Ino was dressed to party with a deep purple top with an open back which when half way to her tight ass. Naruto couldn't help but think about what he could do with her. The two friends began to dance together as the music changed.

"Well you could always try Ino." offered up Kiba

"No, she dated Sai and I am not going to do that to him." explained Naruto as Kiba slapped his forehead. The two blonde haired ninjas had gotten closer when they did covert missions during the war.

"They broke up after ten dates over two years ago." Pointed out Kiba "And she hasn't dated anyone else since. Besides I am sure Sai would be cool with it."

"I will admit I have thought about it." confessed Naruto

"Well you couldn't do much better, she is arguably the one of the sexist women in the village." pointed out Kiba "I would put her at a C cup easy maybe even a small D and at least an eight out a ten ass. For at least a 9.5 out of 10 total."

"Do you have to break women down into parts?" asked Naruto as he took another drink only to find it empty.

"I am a dog." admitted Kiba with a grin "Can I get another drink for my friend here."

"Sure." answered the bar tender as another beer was slid down the bar table to Kiba's hand who handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he took another drink "Besides you just want me to end up with Sakura or Ino so you can finally get Hinata."

Kiba said nothing as he turned his head to looked toward his female teammate, Hinata Hyuuga. He tried not to faint as he saw that she was wearing the most provocative thing that the shy Hyuuga clan heiress had ever worn in public. It was a skin tight strapless blue dress which went down to her knees.

"So are you going to break her down? Easily Double Ds correct." laughed Naruto as Kiba shock his head.

"Es, and I love her in every way possible, not just for her body." explained Kiba as Hinata waved to Naruto. Naruto waved back at her causing a huge blush to cover her face. "I just wish she saw someone other than you."

"Kiba I don't see her in that way." admitted Naruto "I mean ya, she is drop dead hot but I just don't feel that way for her."

"Well she will not give up on you until your with someone. Maybe not even then." explained Kiba as he and Naruto took another deep drink.

**End flashback **

"_I must had pasted out when I got home." _thought Naruto as he noticed how sticky he felt_"I could really use a shower I must not have taken one last night but then again with this heat wave I might have already, either way I need another one."_

'_Glade to see your finally awake."_ said a voice in Naruto's head which he had gotten used to over the years.

"_What do you want Kyuubi?"_ asked Naruto to the nine tailed demon fox who had been sealed within him just after his birth by his own father. It was the Kyuubi which had turned him into a huge target but the Kyuubi's power had also saved him multiple times.

"_So you really don't remember what happened last night."_ laughed the Kyuubi in his head.

"_I drank too much came home and passed out."_ said Naruto _"And where were you, I though you removed alcoholic from my body faster than a normal human, the whole toxin thing."_

"_I had other things to do, last night was a long time in the making."_ explained the Kyuubi _"I am sure your remember it all in time.__ It isn't every night that the Ark opens."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ asked a confused Naruto _"The Ark."_

"_Did you really think that there was only nine demons?"_ laughed the Kyuubi _"No there was once a who society of demons which ruled this world. All the tailed beast are just representatives of the different races."_

"_Right."_ said Naruto not believing it _"If that is true then where are they now?"_

"_Most died when the world became uninhabitable."_ explained Kyuubi _"To save ourselves the few of us that remained sealed our selves away in the ark and wait for the world to heal so that we could return. Last night it was opened releasing the demons within."_

"_Demons are coming?"_ asked Naruto

"_No they are already here."_ corrected the Kyuubi

"_Then why aren't we under attack?"_ asked Naruto _"This better not be some sick joke when I am hung over."_

"_The others were sealed too long in the Ark so modifications were required."_ explained Kyuubi _"And that is where things get interesting_. _They had to take humans in order to save our race."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ asked Naruto

"_Basically last night thousands of people around the world were chosen by the demons which had made it through the years in the ark and they bonded with them the same way I am bonded with you."_ stated Kyuubi

"_Thousands of Jinchurki?"_ asked Naruto

"_Yes." _answered the Kyuubi as Naruto thought about how nine jinchuriki where used as weapons and how they where the source of the last war, if what the Kyuubi said was true there was thousands of them now.

"_Don't worry, truth be told most of the demons which were saved are civilians not warriors so their chakra strength is only around a one or a two tailed and they probably joined with humans that best match their personality or jobs. They just want to rebuild their lives and have families."_ answered Kyuubi _"Nothing a group of highly train jonnin can't handle them, but the higher level tailed demon who themselves where warriors joined within trained ninja would be a major threat."_

"_My God." _thought Naruto

"_Don't worry they are not a threat…well to us at least." _said Kyuubi

"_Us?" _asked Naruto

"_I am their ruler."_ explained Kyuubi _"And by the mere fact that I am sealed within you, makes you their ruler which their demons by honor have to follow."_

"_I am just an ANBU captain, not some sort of king." _answered Naruto

"_You don't know everything yet, see more than a few bonded with people you know and that is partly why you can't remember what happened last night."_

"_My friends?_" asked Naruto _"Why bond with my friends?"_

"_Mostly the demons who bonded with your friends are my friends and the most important members of my government."_ explained the Kyuubi

"_Your Government?"_ asked Naruto

"_A ruler can't rule a nation without advisors and aids_." explained Kyuubi as if it was the most stupidest question he ever heard.

"_How do you know that?"_ asked Naruto as he suddenly felt something move behind his back. He turned his head slightly to see a sender female hand was stretched out under his neck. Naruto's heart started racing as he realized what was going on as he recognized the silver bracelet, he was at her 21st birthday party when her father gave her that.

"_Because the victory party became a reunion party when the demons bonded with them." _explained Kyuubi however Naruto wasn't paying much attention to that his eyes were locked on dresser, there partly hanging off the edge were two different color bras beside his pair of orange boxers. One bra was made of red lace with black outlines; the other was strapless deep purple with white. _"Did I forget to tell you that I have two mates you would call them girlfriends."_

"_Girlfriends?" _stuttered Naruto as he slowly looked down only to see two of his female friends Sakura and Ino sleeping face both of whom where snuggling into his shirtless chest. Both of them had smiles on their sleeping faces. Sakura was to his right with one of her hands on his chest and the other near his belly button with her head resting on soft spot of his neck. Ino had on hand under his neck while the other was wrapped around her chest with her head resting on his shoulder. _"You have two girlfriends?"_

"_Well if you want to get technical they are Lady's of the Court not girlfriends."_ answered Kyuubi as Ino moaned a bit in her sleep as Sakura moved ever closer to Naruto. The two best friend's faces where now within inches of each other. "_Besides it's only two."_

"_Only Two!"_ yelled Naruto back as he noticed that one of his hands was on Sakura's stomach right below her breasts and his other hand was on the small of Ino's back.

"_Yes, see unlike humans who are pretty much split 1 to 1 among males to female's demons are more along the lines of 1 to 3, so most males have multiple females. And that was even before the war now I believe it is almost 1 to 5." _explained Kyuubi as Naruto's heart race was racing a mile a minute as he noticed that his two friends eyes where slowly opening first Ino's blue eyes followed second later by Sakura's green. "_Look on a bright side; you went from having no girlfriend to having two in one night. You made that perverted master of yours proud." _

"_What do I do what do I do?" _ thought Naruto as Sakura lifted her head off Naruto's chest, her eyes opened just a little bit as she scanned the room it was as if she could realize what was going on around her. Her eyes grew wider as she realized where she was and who she was with. At the same time Ino was lifting her head up from Naruto's body. Sakura jumped out of bed ripping off most of the thin blanket wrapping herself up. The sudden action caused Ino to wake up as she followed Sakura's idea wrapping herself up in the closest thing she could fine which happened a towel. For the moment Naruto just lied their looking up at two women wrapped in a thin blanket and a towel.

"Naruto you baka what happened!" yelled Sakura before she looked at Naruto's privates "And for God's sake cover yourself."

"Or not it's good a good view for me." grinned Ino with a look that would normally be on a guys face.

"Ino do you understand what just happened." stated Sakura with a deep red blush that covered her whole face.

"Ya, forehead the three of us got very drunk, things got a little personal and in the end we had a three way." explained Ino as if it was nothing "Unless somehow you think Naruto is the kind of guy rapped both of us in his own house and then tie himself to the bed frame using some of our own cloths."

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked down and noticed that his left foot was partly wrapped in a knot which was tied around one of the bed frame posts. He looked toward his right to see a similar restraint had come undone. Up near his headboard was a pair of arm restraints both of whom had been undone.

"No." admitted Sakura

"_Besides we just banged Naruto-kun, so what if we had to share him with piggy for a night." _added her perverted Inner Self. _"What matters is that we slept with him."_

"Besides we are all consenting adults here." explained Ino as she walked over dropping her towel as she moved past Naruto giving him a wink as she strutted her stuff. Naruto couldn't help but run his eyes up and down the tall hot blonde woman in front of him; one feature which stood out was the single rose tattoo on her but. "It's clear by the box of empty condoms that we were at least smart enough to used protection. So what's the big deal we had some fun."

"Ino have you no shame?" demanded Sakura as Ino put on her deep purple bra and pulled on her similar shaded string bikini bottom.

"I come from a family of memory walkers, forehead we are kind of an open book." explained Ino as she turned around and looked at her friend as she pulled her hair back into her normal pony tail. "And we are each other's roommates so what's the big deal."

Ino titled her head a bit as she looked at the stunned expression on her best friend's face, even Naruto seemed stunned.

"What?" asked Ino

"Take a look at your eyes, Ino." explained Sakura

"My eyes?" asked Ino as she turned around and looked into the dresser mirror, her eyes widened as she saw that her eyes had changed they no longer had rounded pupils instead they where silted like her cats.

"Let me take a look." explained Sakura as she walked forward still holding the blanket close to her nude body. She pulled Ino's gaze away from the mirror and toward her as she looked into them. "I was never that interested in Optometry but apart from the fact that the eye colors are still light blue instead of red they look just like Naruto's eyes when he has the nine tailed cloak. I don't know how?"

"Well forehead you better figure it out since you have it too." Pointed out Ino as Sakura turned her gaze to the mirror only to see though her wild messy hair that her eyes where now slighted like Ino's only they remained her deep shade of green.

"What the hell?" asked Sakura as she turned around to see that while the women were looking at their eyes Naruto had slide on an orange pair of boxers. Sakura couldn't help but look at his tone body, if what he had wasn't a six pack it was close enough "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" answered Naruto as he held his hands out, both notice that Naruto's deep blue eyes where slighted too just like theirs.

"Then explain to us why after we had sex we have slighted eyes just like the Kyuubi?" demanded Ino

"_Your eyes isn't his doing but mine." _said a female voice in Ino's mind "_Trust me and do your clan's mind link justu."_

Ino had no idea why she followed the voice but she did as she grabbed both Naruto's and Sakura's hands as she activated her families mind link justu which allowed two or more people to share thoughts for a couple of minutes. She closed her eyes as the justu took effect and the three of them found themselves now fully dressed, each of them stood in front of a large darkened stone hallway.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto

"Mind link justu." explained Ino as she crossed her arms over her purple top. "This is a natural ground where all three people can share information and explore each other's mind."

"How?" asked Naruto

"The hallway behind you lead to your mind." explained Ino

"Why did you do that?" asked Sakura

"Because she was asked too." said a new voice coming from behind Naruto as all three of them looked down the hallway which lead into Naruto's mind as out of the shadows came an almost totally orange fox with black marks running from his eyes to his ears and nine tails moving behind him.

"I thought you were locked away." stated Naruto as he prepared to fight but the Kyuubi rolled his eyes as he walked past Naruto before sitting down beside him like some extra large dog.

"Calm down kit, to harm you is to harm myself so I have reason to do it." explained the Kyuubi "And I have already told you why I won't hurt your two girlfriends."

"Why not?" asked Sakura as she suddenly felt something brush against her leg. She turned around only to see a light red fox only a few shades darker then Sakura's own hair with a pure white stomach, with white tips on each of her seven tails. The fox wasn't as large as the Kyuubi and was more slender and more womanly as she sat down beside Sakura and looked into Sakura's eyes with her own green eyes.

"Because of me." answered the fox with a warm smile which shouldn't have belong to a creature with so many bright white sharp teeth in her mouth.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura

"Hello Sakura Haruno, I am Aella." answered

"Another tailed fox?" asked Ino "But how?"

"You may want to look behind you first." said the voice which she had heard in her mind just moments ago. Her blue eyes widened as out of the darkness of her own mind came a female fox with smooth warm lavender fur with white fur over her feet and deep light blue eyes. Like Sakura's fox this one too had seven tails however as the fox moved to sit beside her it became clear that her fox was slightly smaller in size but with longer fur which looked almost stylized. "Hello Ino Yamanaka I am Lydia and I am your demon."

"My demon?" asked Ino

"Yes, both of you just like thousand others are now what you humans call Jinchuriki which is why your eyes are slighted." answered Aella as both Ino's and Sakura's eyes widened at the news.

**Well I hope you liked the fist chapter of this new story, I am trying to make each chapter longer so expect a new chapter around every two weeks or so. I have also created a new pole please go vote for it on my profile. I hope that works for everyone. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 One Hell of a Morning Part 2**

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura a confused "We can't be Jinchuriki there is only nine tailed beasts and the only ones still alive are Naruto's and Killer B."

"Did they really think that there is only nine demons?" asked the demon inside Ino, Lydia as she looked at the Kyuubi.

"They did." answered the Kyuubi as all three demons laughed at the humans express

"So they had no idea about the Ark?" asked Aella

"The Ark?" asked Sakura to the demon

"We don't know if it was a new justu used during our great war or something else but suddenly the skies darkened and ash began to fall. Forests around the city burned and the water itself became undrinkable. Our race was dying so we used our most advancing sealing justu to seal ourselves away inside the ark. There suspended in time we would wait for the world to heal itself." explained Aella "Then once the world was healed we would rebuild what we lost."

"However things didn't go as planned." explained the Kyuubi "The timer which was to release us must have been damaged, we were sealed to long. I and eight other advance guards were released later then we where suppose to be, then we were captured by humans and unable to open the ark and free everyone else."

"We should thank whoever freed us." laughed Lydia

"Why make us Jinchuriki?" asked Ino

"We had too." explained Lydia "We were sealed too long and to seal was losing chakra power so it couldn't contain everyone sealed within, so it started killing the demons within to save the group as a whole."

"The numbers got too low to repopulate normally so a new plan was put into place." stated Aella "We use humans as sort go between when it comes to reproduction."

"What?" asked a confused Naruto

"Even though we live as one society fox can only have kits with foxes and so on down the line of the demons, however the numbers of certain races are so low that they can't support a population with what is left." explained Aella "However if we are joined with humans we believe that a fox can have a kit with another race and the demon child their create will be joined with the human child that is created between the humans."

"You are using humans as breeding machines." stated Sakura

"More like nurseries." explained Aella "The newborn demon would be a different child then the human child, basically they will be born Jinchuriki's."

"That is why we can't remember what we did last night you three took over." Stated Ino "And that is why we had a three some."

"In a way, we loosened some of your restraints and parts of our fillings added to yours." admitted Lydia

"Basically we only did what deep down all three of you wanted to do." added Kyuubi as all three humans blushed.

"Still what you did isn't right." added Naruto

"We are trying to save our races." explained Kyuubi "And it isn't like we aren't giving you anything in return. Since we are linked to you now not just sealed within you when you die we die, that will cut our lives much shorter and make yours much longer."

"What? Joined is different then sealed?" asked Sakura

"We are not prisoners within you, think of it as a symbolic relationship, we get a way to keep our population alive and you get our strength on top of long life." Explained the Kyuubi "Why do you think the Uzumaki clan was known for long life, it was because some of their members had me sealed within them or had some of my chakra leaked into their bodies."

"A likely longer life." correct Aella "We can't be sure that is a direct link."

"Come on Aella what else could it be?" asked Lydia

"A longer life?" asked Sakura

"We demons live for hundreds of years; our rate of ageing is a lot slower than yours. If what we believe is correct when we joined with you we added around an extra hundred years to your life." stated Aella "Your average human live to be around 80 so your life span would be around 180 years."

"I don't want to live two hundred years, I saw how my grandma looked at 90 I can't image what two times that looks like." stated Ino as Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You and your looks." stated Sakura not wanting to admit that she was wondering the same thing.

"Don't worry." stated Lydia "Your rate of aging will slow too, so when your sixty your look thirty and when your eighty you look forty and so on."

"Oh...that works." said Ino

"Wait how can you know that?" asked Sakura as she looked at Aella

"I was a chief medical researcher that is partly why I joined with you." explained Aella with a smile "I can't wait to share all the medical information I have with you."

"Wait I never said I wanted this.' said Sakura as she put her hands up.

"You don't really have a choice no one we joined with did." explained Lydia "Your Jinchuriki weather you like it or not. So you might as well get used to it."

"I have just two questions." said Ino as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Only two?" asked Lydia

"For the moment." admitted Ino as she looked at the purple and white fox "First that other fox said she was a medical researcher so what job do you and the Kyuubi have?"

"Well I pretty much held a position not unlike your Hokage." explained Kyuubi "Which is partly why I work with the brat. Just kind of lucked out there I guess. I never had the choice of scanning minds to find the right one."

"Scanning minds?" asked Naruto

'There are certain justus that can give people a read out of people's minds. You can't get people's memories but you can get their likes, dislikes and loves." explained Ino before glaring at the fox beside her "Used mostly in integrations to find out which buttons to push to get the information."

"Sorry but it had to be done so that we join with the right people." explained Kyuubi.

"As for what I do, basically I was the Daimyo of the country we ruled." explained Lydia hoping the news would make Ino happy.

"Nice." said Ino as she looked at Sakura "You may have a doctor but I have a daimyo sealed within me."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the best friend; they had always been comptive comparing almost everything from cloths to who had the smoothest hair and when they got order who looked more womanly. Now she was comparing the job of the demon joined with them.

"I do have that over my friend but she is first, I am second." said Lydia as she looked at Aalle with the same look Ino had for Sakura "For now at least."

'First, second?" asked Ino

"Let me guess that has to do with the multiple girlfriend thing?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Kyuubi.

"Multiple girlfriends? You mean this wasn't just some random three some?" asked Ino as Lydia shock her head.

"No before we sealed ourselves in the Ark all three of us lived together." explained Lydia

"Well that answers my second question." stated Ino

"Wait why would he have multiple girlfriends?" asked Sakura

"Simply put when it comes to demons there naturally three females to every one male, so a male having three or more wives and or girlfriends isn't uncommon." explained Aalla "In fact in the past some of the Kyuubi's ancestors had hundreds of mates."

"But those days have passed, personally I don't know how my ancestors handled all those vixens." explained the Kyuubi "Two is just right for me."

"Still two?" asked Sakura

"Your get used to it." added Lydia as suddenly a load knocking noise filled the room.

"What is that?" asked Naruto

"Someone is at your door." answered Ino as she deactivated the justu and the three of them opened their eyes to see Naruto's bedroom just the way they left it. The sound of someone knocking on the front door caused all three of them to jump a bit.

"Answer the door." Ordered Sakura as Naruto moved toward the bedroom door.

"Wait." ordered Ino as Naruto stopped only to have a bathroom robe fall over his face "Put this on, first you baka."

"Thanks." whispered Naruto as he moved out of the bedroom and into the living room and toward the front door leaving the two almost nude women standing in his bedroom.

"Ok what are we going to do?" asked Ino

"First we get dressed and go from there." stated Sakura as she picked up her own undergarments.  
"I am betting that is a massager from lady Tsunade calling a meeting about the demon thing, since we can't be the first people up."

"I know forehead I was thinking about how are we going to explain to everyone why we are wearing the same cloths from last night?" asked Ino as she picked up her skirt.

"Oh…I hadn't thought about that." admitted Sakura

"_You could just stop by your apartment and change quickly." _offered Aalla's in her Sakura's head as she slipped on her bra before putting on her top.

"We could go out the window and get to our apartment change before we go to the meeting." Offered Sakura

"Lydia just offered up the same idea." added Ino as she worked on her hair "I have to admit this seems kind of neat."

"Let's deal with one thing at a time." ordered Sakura

Outside the bedroom door Naruto had just opened the door to see an ANBU standing there waiting for him. The sunlight coming in was so bright that Naruto had to shield his eyes with his hands.

"Morning sir." said the ANBU as he moved to stand in front of the sunlight so that his ANBU captain could see. "The Hokage requires you in an important meeting; something is going on with the villagers."

"I have a feeling I know what it is." stated Naruto as the ANBU noticed his Captain's eyes. The ANBU pulled his sword as Naruto stepped back. "What the hell?"

"Sir you need to come with me." ordered the ANBU "You have whatever the others have and you need to be contained."

"Listen I know what is going on, just give me a few minutes to change and we will go to the Hokage together." offered Naruto "Unless you want me to go in front of the Hokage in only my boxers and a bathroom robe."

"I am sorry sir, but people have been hurt by whatever you have."stated the ANBU

"_What is he talking about?"_ asked Naruto

"_I guess not all the integrations went smoothly."_ stated Kyuubi

"_I thought all that happened last night."_ asked Naruto

"_It can take a while for the demons to find someone who matches up with them, in the case of your friends it was easier since a lot of my friends and advisors had similar personality as them."_ explained Kyuubi as he looked at the sword which was now only inches away from his chest.

"Stand down." yelled a voice as one of Naruto's friends Rock Lee appeared, as slowly the ANBU lowered his sword. "Why have your drawn your weapon against one of the most youthful ninjas in this village."

"Commander Lee, the captain has silted eyes." explained the ANBU "One of the signs of whatever this is changing of the eyes."

"_Why doesn't he say silted eyes?" _asked Naruto

"_Like I know everything about everything talk to Sakura and Aella they are the doctors after all?" _pointed out the Kyuubi

"I can see that." Stated Lee "However I see no harm in letting him get dressed."

"Sir all infected persons are suppose to be isolation in the hospital and as soon as Dr. Haruno is located she will begin treating them." stated the ANBU

"And she would be better able to treat Naruto if he is dressed." stated Lee "Now go get dressed and then come with us."

"Alright, I'll leave the front door open if that helps put your mind at ease." said Naruto as he turned around a head back to his bedroom, when he entered he found Ino and Sakura just finishing getting dressed. Naruto said nothing as the two Kunoichi looked at Naruto as he pointed first to his ANBU uniform and then to a photo of him and Lee standing watch by the main gate together. Both of them got the meaning that an ANBU and Lee where at the door.

"_Should we talk to them?" _lipped Sakura knowing that while not the best at reading lips Naruto would get what she was asking. She got her answer as Naruto shook his head before heading toward his closet. Suddenly Sakura felt some hot breath on her ear.

"Enjoy the show forehead." whispered Ino into her best friend's ear. As Sakura noticed that Naruto had dropped the bathroom robe, her eyes moved up and down the blonde hair ninja's body from his muscle legs to his washboard stomach.

"_Your wishing he didn't have on that orange pair of boxers." _said Aella voice in Sakura's head.

"Of course." added Inner Sakura

"_Great now I have another voice in my head to deal with." _added Sakuraas Naruto slipped on his jonnin pants before putting on his skin tight black t-shirt. Both kunoichi watched as Naruto started looking around on the dresser as if he was looking for something.

"Naruto what is taking so long?" yelled Lee's voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

"I am having some trouble finding the necklace that the old hag gave me." yelled Naruto back

"Well hurry up." yelled Lee back as Naruto kept looking for the necklace of the first Hokage; both women joined the hunt for the necklace, until finally Ino found the necklace.

"Here." lipped Ino as she tossed the necklace to blonde haired ninja.

"Thanks." lipped Naruto back before putting on his Jonnin jacket and then the necklace.

"Are you about done?" asked the ANBUs voice from the other side of the door

"Thirty seconds." replied Naruto as he reached into his closet and pulled on his red and cloak with the black flames running across the bottom. The same one he had worn when he took down pain almost four years earlier. Quickly Naruto pulled out a pad and paper before writing down a quick note before placing the pad down and heading out the door. The two women looked at each other as they heard the front door close as Naruto, Lee and the other ANBU left.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura

"I have no idea." Answered Ino as she walked over and picked up the note which Naruto had wrote.

"Believe eyes are sign of a dieses looking for Sakura and everyone infected, collecting everyone going to see the old lady." Read Ino

"Great that means there are probably at least a dozen of ANBU teams out looking for people who now have demon chakra." stated Sakura "How am I suppose to get past them? I mean they will be all over our apartment so I can't go there for a change of clothes."

"I don't think we should try to get past them." added Ino as her best friend simply looked at her as Ino sat down on Naruto's bed "I mean we can't get past them and we will might as well turn ourselves in and explain what is going on."

"I am not walking up to someone and say hello, I know my eyes are silted but don't worry about it I just have a demon inside of me now." exclaimed Sakura as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Have you just thought about using genjustu to hid your eyes?" asked Ino as Sakura blinked "I thought not."

"Why didn't I think about that?" asked Sakura

"_Because you where so focus on how to get out of here without being notice." _explained the demon vixen in her head Aella as suddenly Ino broke out laughing.

"What is it piggy?" asked Sakura

"Nothing just Lydia told me that your demon Aella freaked out the first time the three of them did it because she lost some lotion." answered Ino "Sorry but from what Lydia has told me you two are a match when it comes to personality always worrying about the stupid small details."

"Well you two seem to be getting along great." stated Sakura "Aren't you just a little bit worried about the fact that we are both jinchuriki now?"

"Not really." Answered Ino "I mean apart from the fact that our eyes have changed and we have more three ways I don't see how our lives really change."

"And you think three ways isn't that strange?" asked Sakura

"Not really, no not that much. I remember overhearing my mom saying that when she and my dad where dating she had a three way with one of her friends." admitted Ino as Sakura just blinked.

"_You just lied to them." _said Lydia's voice in Ino's head.

"_I know I just love messing with her head." _explained Ino as Lydia laughed a bit.

"_You and I will get along great, by the way forehead and piggy are those your nicknames for each other?" _asked Lydia

"_Ya, she is and I have been best friends since preschool." _explained Ino before turning her attention back to Sakura

"So do you remember anything?" asked Ino "About last night?"

**Flashback (Mature)**

Sakura let out a breathless moan as she felt a strong hand run down her side before another hand grabbed her ass causing her to yip a bit.

"Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura as her hand moved down her blonde hair teammate's back, before jumping up and grabbing Naruto's head by the back and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Don't hog him forehead. Save some of me" ordered a female voice as she pulled Naruto out of their kiss and turned his gaze away from her green eyes to another pair of blue ones. Sakura watched as Naruto kissed Ino with the same amount of force and zeal, Sakura smiled as she planted a kiss on Naruto's neck as one of Ino's hands moved down to her inner leg as the three of them moved backwards into Naruto's darkened apartment.

**End Flashback (End Mature)**

"By the blush on your face I'll take it as yes.' answered Ino

"Well do you?" asked Sakura

"Not really not yet." answered Ino as she stood back up "Man I could really go for a nap, I am sore as hell."

"_Because of everything we did last night." _Explained Lydia

"_I mean how long where you apart from Kyuubi anyhow?" _ asked Ino to her demon

"_Too long." _answered Lydia

While Ino and Sakura where trying to figure out their next move Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he moved toward the Hokage building located near the center of the village by the Hokage mountain. He was jumping over the almost empty streets of his home village he couldn't help but notice that once again the heat wave had claimed another day. He had been outside for only a few moments and already sweat was rolling down his back and staining his undershirt.

"Were do you think you're going?" asked the ANBU as Naruto turned his head to look at the ANBU

"To meet with the Hokage." explained Naruto

"You are heading to the hospital to be held in isolation along with everyone else showing signs of infection." Stated the ANBU as Naruto came to a stop on one of the buildings

"It isn't an infection and even if you issued everyone who is showing signs it will not matter." stated Naruto as he looked into the eye holes of the ANBU mask "Now either contact the old lady and tell her I am on my way to her office or ask her where the hell she is so that I can meet up with her."

"Do it." ordered Lee as the ANBU switched on his radio to contact the main ANBU command center to find out where the Hokage was. Lee slowly moved toward his friend, who was now rubbing his eyes as the three of them stood on top of the building. "You know what is going on don't you Naruto."

"I do and I don't." admitted Naruto as he turned his gaze toward his youthful friend. "I know what is causing it but I don't know who or what opened the Ark and released them all."

"The Ark?" asked Lee

"It's complex my friend." said Naruto as he placed his hand on Lee's shoulder "But don't worry I will tell you and the Hokage everything I know."

"Does it have to do with last night?" asked Lee as Naruto looked at him "You kind of blew me off last night when I finally arrived at the party."

"I did?" asked Naruto

"Ya, you kind of walked out of the party." explained Lee "You must have been pretty drunk not to remember that."

"I don't remember much about last night." added Naruto

**Flashback (Mature)**

A shirtless Naruto was thrown down onto the bed with so much force he actually bounced a bit before coming to rest. He looked up to see Ino and Sakura standing at the foot of his bed. They had discarded their shoes and tops almost the moment they passed into Naruto's bedroom.

"So Ino how do you want to do this?" asked Sakura as she licked her lips like a hungry predator as she looked at her blonde haired teammate lying on the bed in front of her.

"I don't." offered Ino as she reached behind her head which caused her bust line to expand a bit as she pulled off her hair scrunching as her pony tail disappeared in a cascade of hair. Naruto sat up a bit as he looked at the two half naked women in front of him. Sakura had on a deep red bra with black lace around the edges while Ino had on a deep purple strapless bra.

"Why not you two undress each other, then me?" offered up Naruto with a perverted grin which would have been a perfect fit on Jiriayia's face.

"Did you hear that forehead looks like Naruto is a pervert." said Ino

"Good." Sakura as she grabbed Ino by her waist pulling her toward her and into a deep kiss. Ino quickly returned the kiss as she started undoing the back of Sakura's bra while Sakura was unzipping Ino's skirt.

"Take it slow, let him enjoy the show." whispered Ino into Sakura's ear as she placed a love bite on her ear.

"I will." answered Sakura as Ino ran her hands down her back.

While Ino and Sakura where making our in front of him, Naruto was growing restless. Finally he had it with waiting as he grabbed both of them by the arm down on top of him.

"You two are taking too long." Answered Naruto as the two women looked down at him, as Naruto looked into their eyes they started to change as their puplies became silted.

"Believe me Baka." started Sakura

"You will not have to wait any longer." finished Ino

**End Flashback (End Mature)**

"_Well nothing about the party at least." _added Naruto to himself

"Lady Tsunade is still in her office." reported the ANBU "And even after I warned her about the fact that you are infected she wants you to meet her in the office."

"Alright let's get going." answered Naruto as the three of them moved once again across the rooftops.

Back at his apartment a plan what to do was coming into form.

"Alright I'll head to the hospital; I have some cloths in my locker." said Sakura "However I will have to avoid the main streets so that people don't see me."

"You are taking it too far forehead, I mean what is really wrong with the walk of shame?" asked Ino "Unless you are actually ashamed?"

"_Like hell, we are not ashamed!" _yelled Inner Sakura

"_It is never wrong to sleep with the person you love." _reinforced Aella

"Maybe of sharing it with you." said Sakura with a grin as Ino rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Alright so you will head to the hospital and I will head back to our apartment and change." stated Ino "They aren't looking for me."

"But they are going to be looking for people who have silted eyes." explained Sakura as Ino rolled her eyes and formed a hand sign. "There I did it."

"Did what?" asked Sakura

"I cast a genjustu over my eyes." explained Ino as she opened her eyes. "See."

"I hate to break it to you piggy but your eyes are still silted." stated Sakura as Ino moved toward the mirror only to see that her eyes remained the same.

"I don't get it I wasn't the best at genjustu but still?" stated Ino

"It's a fix trait isn't it?" asked Sakura

"A what?" asked Ino

"Sorry I was talking to Aella." explained the pink haired ninja

"Still what is it?" asked Ino

"In some cases ninjas can't change curtain parts of themselves with genjustu, we call that a fixed trait." explained Sakura as she crossed her hands over her chest "Normally it is something along the lines of hair color or gender but it looks like for us it is our eyes. It marks us as jinurincans."

"Not that it really matters not that much." stated Ino with a shrug "Sure people will ask us about it at first but in time they will get used to seeing silted eyes."

With that Ino walked out of the bedroom and headed out of Naruto's apartment and into the blazing hot sun. She raised her hands over her silted eyes for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the bright sun. Maybe it was the sun which brought

**Flashback (Mature)**

Sweet rolled down her body as she fell down on the bed as she started to come down from the high she had just reached. She rolled over a bit as she snuggled toward the nearest source of warmth which happened to be the man which had just finished pleasing her.

"That was amazing." moaned Ino as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Told you I saved you some." moaned Sakura as she moved rested on Naruto's other side.

"Next time I go first, while you help." said Ino

"We'll talk about it." said a half asleep Sakura as both women felt Naruto's hands run down their backs.

"Sleep now my vixens." said Naruto as he started to fall sleep

**End flashback (End Mature)**

"_Vixen I like that." _ thought Ino as a tingle ran down her spin as she headed out.

While Ino was walking down the streets and Sakura was preparing to head to the hospital. Naruto flanked by Lee and the ANBU entered the Hokage's office. Sitting behind her desk taking in all the information that was coming in, was the 5th Hokage of the Leaf village Lady Tsunade. The elder ninja had already announced that she would only serve one more year before stepping down. Surrounding her where some of the top ninjas in the village including the two eldest of the Konoha council Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"How many have been infected?" asked Lady Tsunade

"Latest count is 120 people most of them are women and civilians." reported a doctor "However that is almost ten minutes old."

"Give me a latest count." ordered Lady Tsunade "And someone find Sakura. I can't do my job here unless she is doing her job at the hospital."

"It isn't an infection." stated Naruto as everyone turned and looked at him and his blue silted eyes.

"Lady Hokage, it appeared the Naruto Namikaze has been infected." stated Koharu as she stood beside Lady Tsunade "He must be put into confinement until we find out how to stop the spread of this infection."

"Naruto, this isn't an infection?" asked Lady Tsunade as Naruto moved to stand right in front of her desk, the same desk that his father had sat behind before his death.

"No Lady Tsunade." explained Naruto as he put his hands behind his back "It isn't an infection as you or anyone else known. Truth be told I am still trying to figure it out but from what the Kyuubi has told me even if you did contain everyone who has silted eyes it will not matter."

"Why not?" asked Homura

"Because those who have already been picked can't be unpicked and they can't spread it to another person." explained Naruto

"Picked by what?" asked an ANBU

"Well according to the Kyuubi it seems that we were wrong the last two demons where not just him and the 8 tailed ox." Explained Naruto as he took a breath "There are thousands of them who were sealed up in something called the Ark and it was somehow opened."

"Even if that is true, what does that have to do with anything?" asked the doctor

"Because the demons joined with humans." finished Naruto as everyone eyes widened. "The people you put into confinement are really just new jinchuriki."

"New Jinchuriki?" asked Lady Tsunade

"Yes." finished Naruto "And according to the Kyuubi some people ingrate with their demons sooner than others, which is why not everyone has shown yet."

"I see." stated Lady Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade surely you can't believe this?" asked Homura "The ANBU commander needs to be put into isolation until we know what is going on."

'Lady Tsunade if it makes you feel better maybe I should go into containment until we all know what is going on." offered up Naruto

"Thank you Naruto, maybe Sakura can confirm your story when she is found." Stated Tsunade as she noticed how the young man before her was acting. "You know something else Naruto."

"No." lied Naruto

"Yes, you do.' stated Tsunade with a look like a mother who had caught her child stealing a cookie before supper.

"I'll tell you everything else I know, but I want to tell you alone." explained Naruto

"Leave us." ordered Lady Tsunade

"That isn't wise Lady Tsunade." stated Koharu

"Leave us." ordered Tsunade again

"Fine." stated Koharu as everyone slowly left the room, leaving Tsunade and Naruto alone.

"Now talk?" ordered Tsunade

"The Kyuubi is their Hokage which means the demons." Explained Naruto

"And what about Sakura?" asked Tsunade "I am assuming she has a demon in her."

"Yes." answered Naruto "I don't know where she is now but last I saw her was in my apartment, this morning."

"You two slept together." asked Lady Tsunade as she tried to hid her smile at the first good news of the day. "Well I had always hoped you two would find each other…."

"And Ino." added Naruto as Tsunade stopped mind sentence.

"What?" asked Tsunade as she blinked a bit, trying to make sure she heard right.

"And Ino." repeated Naruto "Turns out Sakura's and Ino's demons are the girlfriends of the Kyuubi and I woke up this morning to both of them in my bed."

"I see." said Tsunade

"Turns out that there is three females demons to every male." explained Naruto as he hoped to make himself sound less perverted even though he had just admitted to sleeping with two women at once.

"Well that explains some things." stated Tsunade

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"A lot of the people we have in medical confinement woke up with two or even three other people sharing a bed." explained Tsunade.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the interactions I have between Sakura, Ino, Naruto and their demons. Next chapter will introduce you to more demons which have joined with other members of the Leaf Village. Now until next time I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 One Hell of a Morning Part 3**

Ino walked up the empty staircase toward the apartment that she shared with Sakura, the streets had been even more abandoned then even then she thought. Maybe it was the heat which was already approaching 90 degrees at nine thirdly in the morning or it was the fact that she was taking back roads but she hadn't crossed a single soul. As she entered her apartment she couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt the blast of cold air coming from the air conditioner. As she headed toward her room she tossed her hand bag onto the couch causing a small head to poke out from behind a small pile of pillows.

"I am sorry Isis I didn't see you there." said Ino her pure white cat looked at her for a moment before stretching a bit before moving to lie down in the warm sun light.

"Glad to see one of us had a normal night." added Ino as she headed to take a shower before thinking of her next move.

Meanwhile across town Sakura was already was walking though some of the back streets toward the hospital. She had decided to avoid the main market which would still have people in it no matter how hot it was outside. Instead she choice to walk down a narrow side street which ran parallel to the main market and lead almost straight to the hospital.

'_Are you wearing strawberries scented body perfume?" _ asked Aella

"_Ya, I love strawberries." _answered Sakura as she made a small turn as the hospital came into view. "Do you like them or something?"

"I love them.' added Aella 'most of all when they are covered with fresh warm white chocolate."

"I personally prefer dark chocolate covering but white is still amazing." added Sakura as suddenly a young boy maybe nine or ten years old came stumbling down a nearby ally way. Sakura stopped in her tracks as the boy fell to his knees before throwing up.

"_He is too young to be drunk.' _thought Sakura _'Then again it was a massive party last night, he could have stolen some form his parents."_

Sakura's question was answered as deep red chakra began leaking from every pour on the boy's body.

"_Crap." _stated Sakura as the chakra began to leak out uncontrollably, the pure force of the chakra caused the nearby shop wall to gave way and another building wooden roof to caught fire. _"Shit what is going on?"_

"_His body is building new chakra network for whatever demon is joining with him." _explained Aella

"_This didn't happen to us." _added Sakura as she covered her face as the wind picked up from the boy's chakra.

"_Because you and other ninjas have worked with chakra before and developed you chakra network, if someone hasn't this must be what happens to them."_ stated Aella _"If you want to help him follow my instructions to the letter." _

Sakura moved though the whipping stings of chakra as she ran though hand signs following Aella's instructions as she gathered red demon chakra around her hands.

"Help me!" yelled the Boy at the top of his lungs

"Don't worry." reassured Sakura as she placed her now chakra covered hand on the boys head. "Seal!"

To her amazement the chakra which had once been whipping around pulled back into the boy who fell to the ground.

'Thank the spirits that is over." stated Sakura as she suddenly heard some feet landing behind her. The next moment she felt a sword blade touch the back of her neck.

"It's alright, I am a leaf ninja, Doctor Sakura Haruno third in command of the Leaf medical core." stated Sakura as she raised her hands before turning around to face the squad of ANBU

"What did you do to the boy?" asked the ANBU as he moved his sword so the tip touched to Sakura's throat.

"I did nothing to him, he was leaking demon chakra and I sealed it back inside of him." Explained Sakura

"Take them both they are infected and report to the medical core that we may have found how this thing is spreading." Ordered the ANBU

"_Just great, now they think we are infecting people." _Thought Sakura as the ANBU put plastic restraints on her hands before heading toward the hospital.

At the same time Ino was finishing up her quick shower, she quickly put on her standard outfit which hadn't changed much in since she was sixteen years old but why mess with the perfect style. Her only real change was the Jonnin vest which hung on a hanger on the back of the bathroom door. Her green Jonnin jacket had been replaced years ago with a deep red one. During the war a new standard ad been created between the different allied nations to allow quicker identification of the skills each ninja had and their rank. Now there were seven colors of jonnin jackets based in total now. She deep red marked that she had followed her father into the intelligence branch. Naruto's was black because of his ANBU rank and Sakura's was white marking her as a medical ninja. Her teammate Shikamaru now a wore a tan jacket since he was a member of the Leafs military planning and control group and Choji wore a orange marking him as a support ninja. Suddenly she heard a faint sound of breathing coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

"_Alright am I imagining things?" _asked Ino

"_No, there is someone on the other side of that door."_ answered Lydia as Ino reached under the sink, pulling a kunai which she had hidden under it with a strand of duck tape however the moment she had got the kunai ready the door bust opened as three female ANBU entered with their weapons at the ready.

"Drop the kunai!" yelled the lead ANBU as Ino looked at the three of them. "And come with us."

"_We could take them." _stated Lydia _"However it may cause more harm than good."_

"_Alright." _answered Ino as she dropped the kunai

"Can I at least finish doing my hair?" asked Ino

Within minutes Ino was walking down a long hospital corridor flanked by four ANBU ninjas. Even though she had left the medical core when she was seventeen she knew all the faces however she had never seen them as scared as they looked now.

"We have another one." Stated the ANBU as a doctor walked up.

"Ino…" said the doctor as he shook his head "I had hoped that you would have remained cleaned of whatever has caused this infection, we could use you."

"It isn't an infection." Added Ino as the doctor jammed a needle into her arm taking a blood sample. "Could you have been more gentle?"

"I will be gentle when I cure this infection." stated the doctor "Put her in the air lock."

"Air lock, you actually broke that out?" laughed Ino as she remembered the hospital wide drill for dealing with an air born infection, the standard producer was to seal off a part of the hospital with the only entrees being though and pressurized air lock.

"And make sure to get yourself checked out." ordered the doctor as Ino kept walking until they reached a large plastic airlock which covered the only door into the eastern wing of the hospital. The ANBU said nothing as they pushed Ino though the door locking it behind her. Leaving her standing alone in the middle of a small makeshift room set up in what used to be a hallway.

"_They really need to learn some manors." _said Lydia as Ino's ear popped as the air pressure went up, the pressure was to prevent infected air from getting out.

'_Right now I am more worried about what is other side of this airlock door." _ Thought Ino as the door opened as Ino couldn't help but smile as she saw Sakura standing there surrounded by doctors who where all dressed large white plastic suit with air tanks attached their backs. Behind them was the entire eastern wing of the hospital which had been made into a giant isolation chamber.

"They are really pulling out all the stops aren't they four head?" asked Ino as she walked up to her friend.

"Ya, but at least they let me take a shower and change into my normal cloths." added Sakura as she looked down at her white jonnin jacket. "But they aren't letting me help."

"There really isn't anything to help is there?" asked Ino "I mean they will find out the truth and then let us get back to our lives."

"They know the truth, but they want to know if it is true or not." added another voice, the voice caused a shiver to run down Ino's and Sakura's back as they turned toward a side door to see Naruto stepped out. He was followed a second later by a doctor carrying a cart full of viles of blood. "I am surprised that I have any blood left after everything they took."

"So you told Lady Tsunade about the demons joining with us?" asked Sakura

"Yes." answered Naruto

"And nothing more?" asked Ino as Naruto placed his hand behind his head as both women lowered their heads placing their hands in their hands. "I'll take that as a No.'

"She kind of forced it out of me." answered Naruto

"And you didn't feel any joy telling them about what happened?" asked Sakura

"No." answered Naruto

"I believe him." said Ino "Besides Lady Tsunade is more likely to send him though a wall. Besides he may wait until he is around the guys."

"That I believe." laughed Sakura before turning to Naruto "Don't say a word."

"Oh, let him have his fun forehead we are going to tell our friends." added Ino

"_Mostly Hinata." _laughed Inner Sakura

"Fine, but no details." added Sakura as she put her finger on Naruto's chest.

"Has anyone else notice that the doctors around us haven't asked us anything?" asked Ino as the three of them looked at the doctors who were simply looking at them confused.

"What?" asked Naruto

"What language where you speaking?" asked one of the nurses who was in the biohazard suit.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"_You where speaking in the language of the demons." _Explained Kyuubi _"Since this was a private conversion between the three of you, you switched to our language."_

"_But I don't know any language of demons." _added Naruto

"_I do, along with Aella and Lydia so now you know it to." _explained Kyuubi

"I am assuming Kyuubi just told you about the demon language?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto and Ino.

"Ya." said Ino "The question is how do we know if we are talk normal now?"

'What are you three talking about?" asked a doctor

"There is your answer." stated Sakura as suddenly an alarm went off as small flashing red lights located airlock.

"Get out of here, we have yet another case coming in." ordered the doctor

"Wait how many people are in here?" asked Sakura

"Ino was the 316st person to come in this morning." stated the doctor as the three of them headed into the eastern wing of the hospital. The Eastern wing was the oldest wing in the hospital but it had just finished going though renovations.

"If there is 316 people in this wing where are they?" asked Naruto as he walked down the strangely empty halls with Ino on his right and Sakura on his left.

"I am betting in one of the two lecture halls or maybe the cafeteria." added Sakura as she moved to the front "Follow Me."

"Why wouldn't the people already know what is going on, I mean they have demons within them now like we do." asked Ino

"_If their chakra network isn't used as much and if they are not used to demon chakra it could take a while for full integration." _explained Lydia _"You and Sakura have been around Naruto so much that you got used to demon chakra which allowed us to fully integrated faster."_

"Here." said Sakura as they stopped in front of a large door; all three of them could hear the sound of voice coming in from the other side.

"Any idea what to tell them?" asked Sakura

"The truth." Answered Naruto

"But how?" asked Ino

"That part I haven't figured out yet." admitted Naruto as he pushed open the door only to find a large lecture hall with stairs heading down toward a stage. All round people where rushing around talking to each other trying to figure out what was going on. Most of them where dressed in either sleeping cloths or in hospital gowns.

"Bose." yelled a voice as Naruto turned to see one of his youngest friends the seventeen year old Konohamaru Sarutobi ran up to Naruto. Naruto looked into the silted eyes of the young chunin.

"Konohamaru what is the situation here?" asked Naruto

"Truth be told no one has a clue what is going on." explained Konohamaru "Do you think we will get out of here soon, my Jonnin exam is this afternoon."

"I highly dough that we are going to get out of here by then." added Sakura

"But….I have waited forever to take them!" yelled Konohamaru as everyone turned and looked at Naruto.

"Mr. Namikaze what is going on!" yelled a female voice everyone began to gather around the three of them.

'Doctor Haruno do you have a cure?" asked a male voice as the crowed pushed ever closer.

"Alright everyone just back up!" yelled Ino as everyone looked at her "And sit down and we will explain everything that we know."

"Sit down now!" yelled a voice that the three of them knew well as a women dressed in a black rob pushed her way through the crowd. The older light brown hair jonnin pushed walked up to them before turning to face the people with her silted eyes "NOW or will I have to force you."

Almost instantly everyone headed to find a seat.

"Anko haven't seen you around lately." stated Sakura

"I just got back yesterday and then I woke up this morning and everything changed." explained Anko "Now answer our questions."

"Alright." said Naruto as the three of them moved down the stairs toward the podium and the microphone which was originally designed to be used to teach medical students. Naruto paused for a moment as he touched the mic to make sure it worked.

"Now, I am sure you are all very confused and scared but you have nothing to worry about." added Naruto "This isn't an infection."

"Then what is it?" asked a voice from the crowd

"Um…" started Naruto as he scratched his chin trying to figure out how to break the news.

"Demons, we are all jinchuriki now." finished Sakura as everyone looked at her before the crowed breaking out into hundreds of voices all asking the same question in different ways.

"We will answer your questions if you calm down." Ordered Ino as slowly everyone calmed down "Good, now we don't know how about the demons within all of us sealed themselves in something called the ark, when that opened they got released and they joined with us."

"How do you know all that?" asked another voice

"Because the demons which joined with us, told us." explained Naruto

"Then how come we can't hear them?" asked a women

"Give it time." stated a male voice as everyone looked toward the top of the lecture hall to see a man with deep black hair pulled back into a short pony tail standing there. He was dressed in his tan Jonnin uniform which marked his as a member of the Leaf intelligence and planning team, a team in which he was second only to his father in rank.

"Shikamaru." said Naruto with a smile as Shikamaru held onto a long stainless steal cane in his left arm. "How's the leg?"

"As well as I can hope considering." stated Shikamaru as he held the cane before moving forward down the stairs toward his friends as fast as he could.

"It is amazing you can even walk considering you almost had your leg cut off by a sword." Stated Sakura as she remembered when Shikamaru came into the field hospital with his leg hanging on by the skin alone.

"Well I will have to use this to walk for the rest of my life, which is going to be a lot longer now." explained Shikamaru as he held up his cane. "Well is if what Nanuk says is true.'

"Nanuk?" asked Ino "Your demon right?"

'Yes." answered Shikamaru as he looked into Ino's silted eyes with his own "I think we should talk privately. Everyone else is in the cafeteria"

"But we have more questions?" yelled the people

"And we will be better able to answer your questions in a little bit, now everyone remain calm and we will figure this out in a few moments." explained Naruto as the four of them walked out a side exit and headed toward the cafeteria as fast as Shikamaru could move.

"What is going on here?" asked Naruto

"We are still trying to piece that all together." explained Shikamaru "Too many pieces are missing but we are starting to get a feel about what is happening, however we will not know for sure until we know who all made it though the ark. Nanuk says that since the demons where sealed so long that some of them may have died in it."

'Wait let's start with who is Nanuk?" asked Naruto

"I could ask you know the same thing?" asked Shikamaru 'I mean I know that Naruto has the Kyuubi which according to Nanuk means he is the Hokage of the demons but I don't know which one of you got which one of his girlfriends."

"Lydia." Answered Ino

"So that means Sakura has Aella." said Shikamaru as the pink haired ninja nodded her head."Makes sense considering.'

"And who is Nanuk?" asked Ino

"From what he has shown me, he is a five tailed demon dog in the same race as the one tail that Gaara used to have." explained Shikamaru as they kept moving down a hallway toward the meeting "He says he was the chief architect for the Kyuubi and was the head of the science and technology council."

"Fits, I remember how you used to play with blocks for hours when we were kids." Explained Ino as she remembered how the two of them plus Choji used to be babysat by one of their mothers.

"After my injury I considered leaving the ninja core and becoming an architect." added Shikamaru

"So how did you know something was up?" asked Ino "I mean Temari is in the sand so it wasn't looking into her eyes that tipped you off, so what was it?"

"Don't tell me you woke up with another women, because if that is true Temari will kill you." stated Sakura as Shikamaru shook his head.

Shikamaru stopped for a moment before looking down at his leg.

**Flashback two hours earlier**

Shikamaru Nara opened his eyes as he rolled over in his bed, his hand brushing over the empty side of the bed which was normally occupied by his girlfriend of four and a half years Temari. She had left just the other day for a meeting with her brother Gaara back in the Sand village. Officially the meeting was to discuss relations between the Leaf and the Sand and as the ambassador from the Sand to the Leaf she was needed. In reality it was her handing in her resignation papers and start the paper work needed for her to become a leaf ninja. He turned his head a bit only to see the empty ring box sitting on her night stand.

"At least she decided to wear the thing this time, after how much it cost." said Shikamaru as he remembered his fiancées objection to the ring, not to having one but to putting it on before she became a member of the Leaf.

"_I am a ninja from another village and even being engaged to anyone from another ninja_ village is punishable by banishment and death." said Temari's voice in his memories

"_I have Gaara's permission and Lady Tsunade it will be fine." _said his own voice back as he recalled the conversation.

"_I would rather wait the three days to settle, play it safe."_ answered Temari

"Troublesome woman." stated Shikamaru as he sat up in bed throwing the covers aside. He looked down at his nearly useless leg which would cost him his spot in the ninja core. He looked at the long scar which ran almost totally around his knee, from the back to his knee cap. He knew that if the sword strike had been only a millimeter larger he would have lost his leg. The blow had cost him all feeling and moment below the knee. He began to move to grab his cane like he had down for countless mornings since the injury only to stop as he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see that the blanket which he had thrown off had landed on his leg.

"That can't be." said Shikamaru as he placed his hand on his leg, a leg which was suppose to have no feeling. His eyes widened as he felt his own hand on his leg.

**End Flashback**

"I could feel my leg." answered Shikamaru

"But all the nerve endings died when you almost lost your leg." answered Sakura as Shikamaru lifted up and flexed his foot.

'How?" asked Ino

"Demon healing chakra." added Naruto "It has healed me multiple times."

"It must be slowly healing you." added Ino

"We will worry about that later, first we need to talk to the others." stated Shikamaru as they kept walking.

Meanwhile in the Hokage building Lady Tsunade threw open a set of double doors as she entered a large meeting room. The room was dominated by a long wooden table with four TV screens which were built into the far wall.

"Do we have contact yet?" asked Lady Tsunade

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Answered an aid as the TV screens turned on to show the faces of her other four Kages. During the war the Kages had installed the same TV communication system that the Daimyos use.

"I am assuming you all have similar situations happening in your villages?" asked lady Tsunade as she sat down.

"We have over a hundred cases in our hospital." stated the youngest Kage the red haired Kazekage Gaara.

"We have fifteen." stated the oldest member Onoki as the other Kage looked at him "However we have multiple reports from outlining farming villages of people being infected."

"Eighty seven." Stated the Raikage A

"Fifty even." stated the only other female Kage Mei Terumi "How about you Lady Hokage how many do you have?"

"As of five minutes ago we have 453 cases, spread out all over the village." explained the Hokage as the other Kage's eyes widened at the amount.

"Any idea what is happening?" asked Gaara

"One of our doctors believe this could be an attack by Kabuto." Stated A

"If this was an attack then people would be dyeing." explained Lady Tsunade as she took a deep breath "We have reason to believe that this infection is cause by something called the ark which was filled with sealed demons."

"The Ark?" asked Mei Terumi

"The Demon Ark?" asked Onoki "Is that what you are talking about?"

"You know what it is?" asked Lady Tsunade

"The legends go that the nine tailed beasts are only the guards of ark which contains the powers of thousands of demons." stated Onoki "However it is just a legend."

"Doesn't look like it is a legend, since some of those who are infected are talking to demons which are now sealed within them." explained Lady Tsunade

"So this infection is in reality people become Jinchuriki?" asked A

"It seams." stated Lady Tsunade

"What does Naruto say?" asked Gaara

"That is what Naruto has told me." answered Lady Tsunade

"Is there a way to remove the demons and cure these people?" asked Mai Terumi

"We don't know yet but we have to assume one thing at least.' stated Lady Tsunade "That there is going to be more people becoming Jinchuriki before we figure out what is happening."

"Why do you say that? We already have over seven hundred cases." stated Mai Terumi

"The legends say thousands." added Gaara

"We must inform the Daimyo and the lower ninja villages." ordered A

"Agreed.' added Onoki

"Very well, and I will keep working to discover what is going here." added Lady Tsunade as the TV screens went black.

Back in the hospital Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Naruto finally reach the cafeteria.

"Here we are." stated Shikamaru as he opened the door as he stepped aside letting the three of them entire the room. Standing in the room waiting for them where people they had known for years all waiting for them. Naruto looked to his right to see his former genin instructor and sensei Kakashi Hatake along with three of his best friends Sai, Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga sitting around a small table. On the other side of the room gathered around a small table talking was the weapon expert Tenten, Shizune, Hinata Hyuuga and his distance cousin and former member of team Taka, Karin Uzumaki.

"They all have demons within them?" asked Sakura

"yes, from what I have seen it looks like the entire Konoh 11 minus Lee and Kiba have demons within them." explained Shikamaru "Everyone woke up to a surprise today."

"Still they probably didn't have as weird of morning as we did." laughed Ino as the sound of a flushing toilet filled the air as the three of them turned toward the bathroom located on the far side of the room. Naruto, Ino and Sakura's eyes widened as out of the bathroom walked a women dressed in hospital whites which until she had been found in a catalectic state in Madara's main base. Her deep brown hair ran down her face framing the two purple squares which marked her cheeks under her brown eyes. She turned her eyes which hadn't opened since Kakashi ran a chidori though her chest years ago toward them.

**Flashback 8 months ago**

Four ANBU ninjas stood outside of a door in one of the deepest darkest levels of the main Akatsuki base. They had taken the base only a few hours ago and now they were going though the process of checking out all the hidden secrets.

"Three two one." whispered Naruto as he moved in front of the door before kicking it down, the moment he did two other ANBU stormed in followed by himself and his former genin instructor Kakashi. They entered the room only to find it totally different then all the other rooms they had entered, unlike the others rooms which where dark and forbidding this room was painted a light blue with a sitting chair and a warm bed.

"Ok what is going on here, this doesn't look like something Obito would have?" asked Kakashi as he used the real name of the leader of the Akatsuki. 'Then again I would never had thought that my dead former teammate would be alive and the real leader of the Akatsuki."

"Then you are going to be really surprise about this." stated Naruto as he stood at the side of a bed located in the center of the room. Kakashi moved to his student side as his eyes widened at the figure lying in the bed.

"That can't be." Said Kakashi as he looked at the brown haired women who was lying in the bed with a feeding tube attached to her body. "Rin?"

"You're dead teammate Rin Nohara?" asked Naruto

"I don't understand how could she be alive?" asked Kakashi as Naruto walked around his sensei to a medical chart located at the foot of the bed.

"I am not Sakura but according to this, she has been like this for almost twenty years and it looked like Madara was trying to find a way to wake her up but with no use." explained Naruto before looking at Kakashi "Is it possible she didn't die that day?"

"I ran a chidori though her chest, there is no way she could have survived." stated Kakashi as he placed his hand on her check "But here she is."

"Get Sakura down here at once." ordered Naruto to one of the other ANBU as he ran off.

**End Flashback**

**Yes, I brought Rin back. Well I hope you liked the surprise character I brought back and how I did it. I will explain how in more details in later chapters. Also Ino strikes me as the person who would have a cat. Next chapter you will learn how most of the Rookie 12 woke up in the morning and what demons if any they have. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 One Hell of a Morning Part 4**

"So the demon joining with her woke her up?" asked Ino as she looked at Rin who seemed confused about what was going on around her.

"So it would seem." explained Shikamaru

"But her brain scans showed almost no brain activity and her internal organs where a mess." stated Sakura "I tried everything I knew to cure her and nothing worked."

"Looks like a demon joining with her did what you couldn't." stated Ino as she crossed her arms over her chest "Ok so what do we do now? Stand around and talk?"

"I was going to recommend sitting but you can stand if you want." laughed Shikamaru "Besides there isn't much else we can do until they realize what is going on."

"_Or we have to fight our way out because they decide to kill us and destroy what they believe to be an infection." _added a well educated voice in Shikamaru's head.

"_Calm down Nanuk." _added Shikamaru _"There is only a 28% that would happen within the next 36 hours."_

"_Actually it is 28.457%." _corrected Nanuk _"And I personally feel that you are putting too much trust in this Lady Tsunade to protect everyone. First rule of any building always build in rudiment systems."_

"So we talk?" asked Naruto

"Yes." restated Shikamaru "I recommend we talk by privately by gender, it would probably allow more openness."

'So you want us to spill our sex lives at the drop at the hat?" asked Sakura

"_Then again rubbing it in Hinata's face would be fun." _Laughed Inner Sakura

"_Who is this Hinata?" _asked Aella

"_We will explain later, but let's just say I will enjoy every moment of rubbing it in her face." _answered Inner Sakura

"So the three of you had sex last night because not everyone woke up in bed with another person." stated Shikamaru as his three friends blushed "I was just thought that if the moment was sexually it is easier to talk about it with other women or other men."

"He has a point." added Ino as she grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging her toward the table where the other women were sitting.

"So Naruto shall we go?" asked Shikamaru as the two of them moved off toward where the guys were sitting.

As the two old friends neared the female they noticed that no one was really talking, each of them where just looking at each other as if they where afraid to begin. As they neared the second in command of the entire medical core, second only to Lady Tsunade herself Shizune stood up.

"Ino, Sakura you two have demons too?" asked Shizune

"Yes." said Sakura as she looked at Tenten, Hinata, Karin and Rin who had returned to her seat.

"Who are you two?" asked Rin as she looked at the two newcomers with an unsure voice.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." introduced Sakura "I was the doctor who has been looking after you for almost eight months."

"Ok, do you know what happened because last thing I remember was when Kakashi ran a chidori though me." said Rin as she touched her chest "Then everything went black until I opened my eyes today."

"Well we don't know everything but from the records we took from the Akatsuki base, Madara was there when you where "Killed"" explained Sakura "He replaced you with a double then he took you too his base where started the process of healing however the injury was so great that you where dead for almost half an hour."

"Half an hour?" asked Rin

"Yes, it is amazing that your body was able to come back at all." stated Sakura "But Madara was never able to heal you totally your mind remained in a coma."

"Why would he do that? I mean surely my information couldn't still be useful?" asked Rin

"What do you mean?" asked Ino

"Well my parents are dead and I lived with my uncle who was or still is an ANBU commander." explained Rin

"So the ninjas wanted you because you may have known something about troop movements because of your uncle?" asked Ino

'Maybe I mean my clan isn't that special, I mean we have a blood line ability but I don't think the ability to see though any genjustu is that big of a deal." Explained Rin as the others eyes widened.

"Wait you can see though genjustus?" asked Sakura as Rin nodded her head.

"It has something to do with my eyes. They can just see though the genjustu to what is really there." explained Rin

"And you don't consider that a big deal?" asked Sakura

"Well it isn't like I can use it to kill someone." explained Rin

'But you can find spies or traps with it." added Ino

"So I was saved because of my eyes?" asked Rin

"No, you where saved as a gift." explained Sakura

"A gift?" asked Rin

"Well you're not the only one to have seemly come back from the dead, until two weeks ago Obito was alive." Explained Sakura

"But he died; I transplanted his eye into Kakashi." stated Rin

"And Madara saved him and turned him into his student." explained Sakura "Our best guess is the Madara saved you as a sort reward to him. So once he had finished Madara's goal he reveal that you were still alive, his teammate, his love."

"I see." stated Rin sadly

Across the room Naruto and Shikamaru sat down at the table with Neji, Choji, Sai and Kakashi.

"I was wondering when they would find you." said Kakashi without even looking up from the cup of water which sat on the cafeteria table in front of him.

"Well I wasn't that hard to find, all they had to do was go to my apartment." explained Naruto as he sat down across from his old sensei.

"Sorry it just seems longer considering I was among the first here." explained Kakashi

**Flashback**

It was just before midnight as Kakashi Hatake walked into the room he had all but lived in for almost eight months. Apart from the times he was outside of village doing missions he would come every day to see her.

"Sorry I am late Rin but I had to believe a report to the Hokage and you know I was never good at writing reports." explained Kakashi as he looked at his teammate who had been a coma for over twenty years. He quickly replaced the flowers on the nightstand with some fresh ones "And you have no idea how hard it is to find some fresh flowers this late at night."

A knock at the door caused the legendary copy cat ninja to jump a bit before he turned toward the sound only to see the black hair medical ninja Shizune standing there in her white doctor's jacket and medical jonnin vest.

"Shizune what are you doing here tonight, you worked last Friday night so it is your day off?" asked Kakashi as Shizune walked in to check Rin's medicine and feeding tube. "It is supposed to be Sakura's turn."

"Well I traded with her so she could go to that big party with her friends." explained Shizune before laughing for a bit "Besides I owed her for giving me my birthday off."

"I see." answered Kakashi "Umm…I don't know how to say this but I will say it, while I was stretching her leg, her right leg seamed stiffer than normal."

"I see and you found this when you doing her muscle stretches?" asked Shizune

"Yes, I now the nurses are the only ones who are suppose to do her stretches but I figure an extra one or two doesn't hurt." explained Kakashi "I want her to be able to walk when she wakes up."

"I guess it did no harm." said Shizune as she moved to the leg, she quickly ran though hand signs before placing her hand on the leg. "Ya, judging from the chakra resistance she had muscle loss. I'll schedule another muscle growth treatment."

"Thank you." said Kakashi as he sat down in a chair beside her bed and pulled out a small book.

"Not reading one of your perverted books are we Kakashi?" laughed Shizune knowing that the famous copy cat ninja had recently changed his reading habits.

"Do you really think I want Rin to wake up to see me reading my normal book?" asked Kakashi

"Trying to impress women now are we Kakashi?" laughed Shizune

"Maybe seeing some of the students of my friends getting married made me realize that I need to grow up a bit." explained Kakashi

"Well if you fall asleep her again tonight I'll wake you up for breakfast." said Shizune as she walked out of the room.

**End Flashback**

"So you woke up in the hospital?" asked Naruto

"Kind of." answered Kakashi "It gets more complicated after that."

Across the room the ladies where also sitting down and as expected most of the focus was focused on Rin.

"So you just opened your eyes this morning and that was it?" asked Sakura to the amazing in shape women, her physical appearance was a testimony to the care which was given to her in her state and while she wasn't in ninja shape it wouldn't take much to get back into it.

"Yes." Explained Rin "And apart from the voice of a demon in my head I am great. Strike that I could really go for some homemade strawberry pie but since I haven't eaten anything solid in 20 years I guess some microwave left ovens is good enough."

"So what is your demon name?" asked Ino

"Kagi." responded Rin "She was in charge of the maturity ward at the hospital. She seams nice enough, she is helping me remember some of the events leading up to this morning besides she is the only reason why I am awake now. So I will give her the benefit of the doubt"

"What race?" asked Tenten

"She is a five tailed demon cat." answered Shizune

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura

"I am guessing she is like us forehead. Only instead of Naruto it was Kakashi" Observed Ino as Hinata glared at both Ino and Sakura.

"So you two and Naruto?" asked Tenten

"Yes." answered Sakura as Hinata's eyes focused on her.

"Ya, according to Naru who is now in my head the three of them are "married." stated Shizune

"So you three woke up together?" asked Sakura

"Together as in we were all sleeping in different parts of the same room yes." answered Shizune "Wait did you two and Naruto sleep as in have sex together last night?"

Neither the blonde haired nor the pink haired kunoichi said nothing which was more than an answer for the women gathered around the table.

"You fucking bitch." growled Hinata as she glared at Sakura "You have Aella don't you?"

"How did you know my demon?" asked Sakura

"_Because she has that bitch Miki in her." _growled Aella as she answered Sakura's question _"I had really hoped that she had died in the ark, but you can't always get what we want."_

"Aella says your demon is called Miki?" asked Sakura

"Yes." answered Hinata

**Flashback Mature**

"Morning Naruto-kun." said the Hyuuga heiress as she rolled over in her bed. Her eyes fell on the photo on her nightstand of her love sitting in front of a fire with a drink in his hand. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she remembered how Naruto looked at her last night at the party. "Someday you will be here lying beside me for real. Today is the day, when you go to Ramen Ichiraku for lunch I will ask you out."

She rolled back over to look up at her bedroom ceiling. Of all her friends she had been last too moved out of her childhood home however she didn't move far. She moved into the largest of the dozen houses owned by her clan for when members of the main house moved away from home. It was yet another way for the clan elders to keep tabs on their members to make sure that they were seeing the right people. The elders wanted the members of the clan most of all members of the main house like her were dating the people that would add to the clan's power and not hurt it. Naruto was one of those unwanted that would have caused her clan to descend on her with hate, that had all changed when he had defeated Pain making him a hero and the top favorite to become the 7th Hokage. That fact alone would have been enough but then it was reviled he was the last of one of the Namikaze Clan which was legendary for their skill in combat with the current peak being Naruto's father the 4th Hokage. Add everything together and he was a dream come true for the Hyuuga elders who would love to see her date and then marry him. It would give the Hyuuga clan a huge edge in political matters, however that didn't matter to her all that mattered was her love for him.

Hinata closed her eyes as she let her mind go wild with ideas on what she will do with Naruto-kun when fate finally lead them together. She bit her lips as she fantasized Naruto's hand running down her neck before brushing over breast with only the lace of her underwear separating them. She was to into her fantasy that her entire body had become covered with deep red demon chakra as her eyes become silted. In her minds eye she could feel Naruto's hand move down toward her privates even though it was in fact hers however before she could touch herself she heard a voice in her mind.

"Let me see the one bonded with Kyuubi-kun again." said a voice in her head as Hinata was snapped out of her fantasy

"What the hell?" asked Hinata as suddenly found herself standing in a large room dressed in her normal green jonnin uniform. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry." said the same voice in the darkness "We are inside your mind, so you can't be hurt."

"Who said that?" asked Hinata as she got into a stance activating her Byakugan however it added nothing to what she could see.

"Hold on I am still getting used to where I am." stated the voice as a figure began to take form in front of her. Her eyes widened as a deep royal blue fox with pure white fur covering all four of her feet up to her knees and the tips of her seven tails appeared. Like Hinata she had pure white eyes "Hello Hinata Hyuuga I am Miki of the demon foxes."

"A demon fox?" asked Hinata

"Yes and I will explain everything in time however there are others waking up to find demons within them and we have work to do if we are to get our loves." explained Miki

"You want Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"In a way, with the opening of the Ark he is joined with my soul mate the Kyuubi." explained Miki "We would be together now if it wasn't for Aella my only hope is that she didn't make it, I can deal with Lydia but not Aella."

**End Flashback**

"Great this is just perfect." stated Ino as she rolled her eyes.

"Someone fill us in?" asked Tenten

"Basically Miki is to the Kyuubi's as Hinata is to Naruto-kun." explained Ino

"_Wait did I just add Kun to Naruto's name?" _thought Ino as she ran though what she said in her mind _"Nice."_

"Alright let's ignore the fact that Ino just added kun to Naruto's name." stated Tenten "But if both Ino and Sakura both are sleeping with Naruto why is Hinata only upset with Sakura."

"Because Lydia said yes and Aella said no." explained Ino

"What?" asked Tenten

"Isn't your demon talking to you?" asked Sakura

"Not yet." explained Tenten

"Well, there are naturally three female demons to every one male. So a male having multiple wives or girlfriends is common." explained Sakura "And the only way for a new girl to join the fold unless they have the approval of the 1st female and the male."

"1st?" asked Tenten

"It's a rank thing, it means forehead is the main vixen to Naruto-kun and I am the second but it can change." Explained Ino "And while Lydia said sure to having Miki become the 3rd vixen, Aella said no meaning she couldn't join the love triangle."

"I see." said Shizune

"Don't you have a rank in yours, Rin and Kakashi's little thing?" asked Sakura

"Naru says they are equals until a child is born then that one becomes 1st until a male is born." explained Shizune

"_A male?" _asked Sakura

"_Yes, see a vixen can rise or fall in the placement of mates depending on if they have when they have kits what gender they are or if their mate decides to promote or demote her." _explained Aella

"_So Naruto-kun could kick me down the ladder and make me lower then Ino?"_ asked Sakura

"_Not unless you break on of the code laws, which guild actions the only time someone is demoted unless there is a birth is when they try to kill one of the other vixens."_Explained Aella

Across the room Naruto and the guys were still talking about what was going on.

"So you actually woke up with both Ino and Sakura?" asked Choji as Naruto nodded his head "Was it good?"

Naruto held back for a moment before smiling.

"More than good." answered Naruto as the guys laughed a bit.

"So Choji what is your story?" asked Naruto

"Well it isn't really that interesting." explained Choji

**Flashback**

"Order up." yelled a voice as Choji lifted his head off the counter of the all night dinner. Choji blinked a few times as he looked around the almost empty dinner as the short order chef placed a plate of hot wings in front of him.

"What?" asked Choji as he looked down the empty bar counter top "Did I order this?"

"Man you must be really hung over if you don't remember. You ordered everything on the menu." Explained the Chef "If you didn't pay for everything upfront I wouldn't have done it."

"I did?" asked Choji as he looked at the wings.

"Yes, that is the last thing on our midnight menu, now if you want to order breakfast I will need money upfront again." explained the Chef

"Why did I order everything?" asked Choji

"As you said you wanted to taste our flavors." explained the Chef "You where saying it had been thousands of years since you had good food."

"I am so confused." admitted Choji

"You were just wasted, trust me kid I have been there." stated the Chef as he walked away.

"_You where not wasted." _said a male voice in Choji's head.

"_Alright it's official I have gone crazy." _thought Choji as he took a bit of the wings. _"A little too heavy on the species but over good."_

"_I agree however I would add that they added way to much sauce, it drowns the chicken." _added the voice

**End Flashback**

"Turns out that voice I was hearing is a demon ox along the lines of the demon in Killer B." explained Choji as he looked at Naruto "His name is Daichi and he is your farming adviser, on top of being a consumer of great food."

"Not mine." said Naruto as he held up his hands.

"You have the Kyuubi sealed within you and you are going to be the next Hokage so either way that makes you the leader." explained Choji

"Look around Naruto, each one of us have a demon within us which are members of the Kyuubi's ruling council." explained Shikamaru "They picked us not just because we fit with them but because we are your friends and you trust us."

"I mean Sai and Neji have two of your personal guard sealed within them." said Choji as Naruto looked at his friend who had remained quite even though he had just admitted to sleeping with his ex-girlfriend Ino.

"Sai, I just want you to know that I hadn't planned on doing anything with Ino, not without asking you first." explained Naruto

"It is alright Naruto." stated Sai as he turned away from his friend and turned his gaze toward Ino which were sitting at the table. "As long as she is happy that is what matters."

Naruto couldn't help but lower his head as he looked at the sad face of his friend.

"So Neji and Sai have the Kyuubi's guards sealed within them so I am guessing Karin and Tenten have other guards sealed within them?" asked Naruto as he looked at the women table.

"Tenten yes, Karin has Rina sealed within her." explained Shikamaru

"Rina?" asked Naruto

"_My sister-in-law." _explained the Kyuubi _"She is matted to my twin brother, Katsu."_

"_You have a brother?" _asked Naruto

"_Why wouldn't I?" _asked the Kyuubi _"Katsu is my fraternal twin, my greatest friend and rival, even if he can be cold hearted."_

"_Kyuubi if I were to pick one person to match that personality of your brother who do you think that would be?" _asked Naruto as the Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized who Naruto was talking about.

"_Shit." _said Kyuubi

Meanwhile in small hotel located in an even smaller town on the border between Earth and wind country a six man team of Iwagakure ANBU prepared for their mission.

"Target is located in the small one room hotel room located above the bar." stated the head ANBU as he looked at the hotel room window from the far side of the street.

"Got it, are we sure we want to do this?" asked another ANBU as he and four other ANBU moved up the stairs taking positions on either side of the door with their swords out, they knew that the room they were about to enter was far too small for efficient use of justus so they would use cold steal. "This is an S rank missing ninja."

"Who just spent most of the night drinking hard liquor at the bar, he is probably hung over with a hooker sleeping beside him." stated the Commander as he and his partner moved to the small ledge located by the window. "You four will break in we will make sure he doesn't escape out the window."

"Understood." responded his subordinate

"Alright execute in three….two…one…execute." ordered the Commander.

Outside the door one of the ANBU moved to in front of the door and once the order was given delivered a powerful kick to the door which broke the lock. The door swung open as the ANBU stormed into the room only to find it pitch black with the only source of light coming from two small candles burning on night stands which had been set up in front of the door.

"What took you so long?" asked a voice from the darkness as the ANBU scanned the darkness but the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. "And here I thought I would actually have to go find you in order to find out what I need to know."

"It's a trap!" yelled an ANBU as turned toward the door only to see that it had disappeared into the darkness.

"But then again, knowing the movement of your forces isn't that important anymore." stated the voice as a figure dressed almost totally in black walked out of the darkness to stand beside the candles. "This changed last night and I know where I am going."

"Sasuke Uchiha surrender now!" yelled the ANBU to the jet black haired missing ninja

"No." answered Sasuke as he turned his eyes toward them; the ANBUs took a half step back as they saw his now silted black eyes. Their eyes widened under their masks as Sasuke's eyes turned red with three Sharingan commas however the silt remained "I want to see what I can do now that I have the brother of the Kyuubi, Katsu within me."

"What are you talking about?" asked the ANBU

"Doesn't matter for you because you will not leave this room." stated Sasuke as he moved toward the first ANBU, then faster than even the ANBUs could see Sasuke pulled his snake sword and cut the ANBU in two. Two of the other ANBU moved forward to engage their enemy as the youngest ANBU held back his sword shaking slightly in his hands. The ANBU had no chance as red demon chakra ran out of Sasuke's body and over his sword. The chakra covered sword cut though the ANBUs sword like wood as the two other ANBU joined their friend on the floor. With three of them dead Sasuke turned his gaze to the youngest ANBU. The ANBU dropped his sword and raised his hands.

"I surrender." said the ANBU with fear in his voice as Sasuke put his sword to the 17 year olds neck.

"_We should leave this one alive." _said a deep male voice in Sasuke's head.

"_I should kill him." _Thought Sasuke

"_No, there is no reason to make this reunion with my brother and your teammate any worst then it has to be. He has surrender show him mercy, besides we can use him to make our trip more interesting." _stated a voice in Sasuke's mind. The young Uchiha closed his eyes as he came face to face with a nine tailed fox which looked almost like a perfect match to the Kyuubi. The only differences was their fur color, while the Kyuubi's was almost totally orange Katsu was almost pure black, the only difference was the silver fur which surrounded his eyes before shooting off over his ears.

"_I could just kill dead last, that would solve my problems and it would get me away from that weak place sooner rather than later." _offered up Sasuke

"_You could but then the burden of leadership to the new jinchuriki race would fall on us and I know I don't want to be a Kage, do you?" _asked Katsu

"_I will not live with weaklings in the leaf village." _stated Sasuke

"_You won't have too, not for long at least." _reassured Katsu _"It is in human nature to hate what is different and all those who have been gifted as you have with demons are now different. We are totally different species now and in time they will drive us out of every village in the world."_

"_How does that help me?" _asked Sasuke

"_Think about all those people have to go somewhere which will mean starting a new village. A village of jinchuriki filled with only the strongest ninjas." _stated Katsu as Sasuke grinned _"And once the humans learn of it they will try to destroy it out of fear."_

"_Prefect." _thought Sasuke before speaking to the ANBU.

"I have use for you." stated Sasuke.

"What is going on in there?" asked the commander as he and another ANBU waited outside the hotel window.

"I don't like this." stated the other ANBU with him.

"Alright, go." ordered the commander as the two of them jumped though the window only to see that the blood of their fallen teammates covering the floor. The young ANBU sat on his knees with blood and dead bodies all around him.

"What happened?" asked the Commander as he looked at the empty room.

"He let me live to deliver a message." stated the young ANBU

"What message?" asked the Commander

"He is going to the Leaf." answered the ANBU "Sasuke Uchiha is heading to the Leaf village."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and yes I make a brother for the Kyuubi and put him inside Sasuke. Did you really think the surprises would stop with Rin's return. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 More Questions than Answers**

The streets of the Leaf Village were totally empty not just because of the heat but also because of fear. Word about the believed infection had gotten around and people where taking shuttle in their homes. At the same moment her people where hiding in fear Lady Tsunade was sitting down in an emergency Leaf village council meeting. They had moved to the council chamber in order to fit the head of all ten major clans.

"How many is it up too now?" asked Lady Tsunade as she sat down at the Hokage's chair located in at the head of a long solid oak table. Joining them at the table was the head medical ninja.

"We just broke 700." explained the head medical ninja which had taken over the hospital since Sakura and Shizune where in isolation. The middle age woman wasn't used to having to talk in front of the entire council. "And more cases are coming in. We had to shut down and sealed off the entire hospital.

"Is there any good news?" askedHomura

"Yes, because if we don't find a way to stop this then we have to move toward the final option." Stated his long time teammate Koharu

"No one is killing anyone." ordered Lady Tsunade

"I know it is hard Lady Tsunade but if it has to be done to save this village then it has to be done." explained Koharu as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My own son is among those infected." stated Choza Akimichi

"So is my son." added Shikaku Nara

"And the next head of the Hyuuga clan is also in there." stated Haishi "We will find a cure for this."

"Well me may not have found a cure but we may have found a way to detect those infected before they get the slighted eyes." Explained the medical ninja

"How?" asked Koharu

"A Hyuuga clan nurse spotted it first, one of the signs of the infection is the addition of a whole new chakra network with red demon chakra." explained the nurse "See the chakra network has to form first before the silted eyes appear."

"So if we use the Byakugan to scan people's chakra network for any sign of infection and separate those infected from those who are clean." finished Haishi

"Correct however at the moment we have no place to treat those who are infected." explained the medical ninja

"Do I have to point out that Naruto has already explained what this is?" asked Lady Tsunade "We aren't dealing with an infection but with demons joining with people."

"No matter what it is we have to insolent people until we know what is happening." offered up Homura as Lady Tsunade lowered her head a bit as she thought about her next move, sadly almost everyone she truly trusted was in isolation because they now had demons within them.

"Order the search." ordered Lady Tsunade

"But where do we put them? I mean the hospital is at the limit." Asked the medical ninja

"What about the Boschi addition?" offered up Unkai Kurama head of the Kurama clan.

"That neighborhood is supposed to be demolished next week." pointed out Shikamaru's father, Shikaku "Half the buildings are unsafe for human habituation."

"Which is why it has already been sealed off and the citizens removed." pointed out Unkai "It is the best temporary placement location for them. Besides it can easily hold all 700 infected people plus any more we may find."

"I agree with Unkai it is the best option we have." offered upKoharu

"I am not sending those people into unsafe a slum." stated Lady Tsunade

"We can use the time we are doing the search to fix up the worst of the worst." offered up Shibi the head of the Aburame clan.

"Very well but this is to be temporary placement only until we fully understand everything that is going on." ordered Lady Tsunade as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I recommend that we send a third of the ninja force to search the village while another third prepares the Boschi addition for residents." offered up Homura "While the rest will keep an eye on the hospital in case things get out of hand."

"You will not need that many, Naruto and the others will keep everything under control." Explained Lady Tsunade "Only leave ten squads to keep an eye on the hospital, all the others are to help make their temporary home livable."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." answered Homura as an aid walked in.

"Lady Tsunade we have another report from the other nations." explained the aid as she handed a piece of paper to the Hokage. Quickly the Hokage read the message before looking up at the rest of the council.

"How bad?" asked Haishi

"There is now 237 cases in the Sand up from 100, Lightening has 158 two hours ago it was only 87, Earth is up 79 cases and the mist has 123." explained Lady Tsunade

"That is almost 1300 cases." explained Shikaku Nara as he did math in his head.

"And it is only noon, how many will we find before this is all over." Added Haishi

"We are also getting reports from every nation other nation but the highest of them is only fifty." added Lady Tsunade

"In every nation?" asked Koharu stunned at the news

"That is what the reports say." answered the legendary slug sannin "Most of the cases are women and children. Also it is happening to all classes of society, this is not a localized event."

"Lady Tsunade there is something else." stated the aid

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"We got a message from Earth country a team of their ANBU tried to take down Sasuke." explained the aid as Lady Tsunade lowered her head as she placed her head in her hands.

"How many did they lose?" asked Tsunade

"Three and it appears that Sasuke has the same condition the others have. Also Sasuke let one of them go to give us a message." explained the aid "He is coming to the Leaf."

The news of the return of the last Uchiha to his home village caused a chill to travel down everyone's spin.

"We must prepare the defenses." yelled Haishi as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Agreed." stated Choza

"Did you two happen to forget that this was a kid who when he was seventeen almost beat the five Kages in a fight?" asked Shikaku "The only person who came close to beating him is currently in isolation."

"Also we have time; it will take time for Sasuke to get here. We have probably ten days until he arrives" Explained their Kage "Hopefully by then we know what we are dealing with totally."

Elsewhere in the village the heat was rising breaking 90 degrees as over seven hundred confused and scared people filled the hospital, the staff had totally abounded the isolation areas to focus on clearing out the hospital of its regular occupants to make room for more to put infected people into isolation.

"They have left all of us to die!" yelled a woman as she held her six year old son close to her chest.

"No they didn't." yelled another female voice "I am sure they are just going to get more help."

"Calm down!" yelled Sakura's voice as she moved though the crowd of people which had began to crowed around the airlock.

"Sakura!" yelled a voice as Sakura turned her head toward the voice only to have her eyes widen.

"Mom?" asked Sakura as she suddenly found herself wrapped up in one of her mom's hug.

"My little girl." cried her mom as she buried her shoulder length blonde hair into her daughter's shoulder "Why did you have to get this too?"

"Mom, it's alright." said Sakura as she pulled her mom away from her so that she could look at her. She was wearing her normal work cloths, a red blouse with tan pants with a burnt orange chunin jacket. She couldn't help but look into her mother's eyes which had changed so that she now had the silted green eyes which marked that she had a demon within her.

"Mebuki-chan you can calm down." said another voice which Sakura had heard all her life as she looked up to see her father standing there. Like his wife Kizashi Haruno was standing there in his work uniform of a green shirt and tan pants with a burnt orange chunin jacket on. The burnt orange jackets marked the two of them as members of the Leaf village support ninjas who job was to organize transport and movement of supplies to the armies in the field. They were also in charge of filing none classified paper work "I am sure Sakura knows what is going on."

"Do you?" asked her mother

"I don't have time to go into the details but basically this isn't an infection, we all now have demons within us." explained Sakura as her parents' eyes widened at the news. "We are in no danger and I am sure in time we will be out of here."

"Demons? You mean like the Kyuubi?" asked Kizashi

"Yes, now I don't know what demons you have in your but the demon that joined with me is Aella a demon fox who is their head doctor." explained Sakura

"_They have my parents joined with them."_ explained Aella

"_What?" _asked Sakura _"Your parents?"_

"_Well I can't be sure but I would bet that they have my parents sealed within them." _explained Aella _"Well I should say my biological mother and father, my other mothers died in the war."_

"_Other mothers?" _asked Sakura as she thought about it for a moment _"Wait does that mean that when I have kids with Naruto-kun, they will call Ino mother to?"_

"_Yes they will and her kids will call you mom as well." _answered Aella as if it was nothing.

"Listen Mom, Dad can you help me with something?" asked Sakura

"What?" asked her mother

"There is a lot of hungry people and so can you go help manage things in the cafeteria?" asked Sakura as she looked at her dad "Maybe you can work some of your magic in the kitchen?"

"No problem but we need to sit down and talk as a family." ordered her mother as her parents walked way.

"Alright everyone head to the cafeteria and get something to eat." ordered Sakura as the people started to head away from the airlock.

"_Tell me about your parents?" _asked Aella

"_Well mom has always been the sticker one while dad was more care free."_ explained Sakura "_In fact Dad reminds me a lot of Naruto-kun. They are both loveable bakas"_

"_My mom always said that you mating someone like your father." _explained Aella _"And how do they feel about him and the Kyuubi?"_

"_They never hated Naruto because of the Kyuubi if that is what you mean." _Explained Sakura

"_Just wanted to know."_ said Aella

"_So what do you think will happen?" _asked Sakura as she looked out of the air lock at the ANBU team standing on the other side of the air lock.

"_Once they see how many people now have demons in them they will let us go." _explained Aella

"_Just how many demons where sealed away in the ark?" _asked Sakura

"_I think it was designed to hold 20,000 demons for 1,000 years safely." _Explained Aella as Sakura's eyes widened "However we were sealed away for more than a thousand years so I have no idea how many made it."

"20,000?" asked Sakura

"_Yes."_ answered Aella as sadness started to sneak into her voice

"_But 20,000 is almost half the population of the Leaf village_." said Sakura as she tried to think what would happen if half of the village became Jinchuriki.

"_It was all the Ark could hold, we had to leave so many behind to die. Our village alone was 55,000." _added Aella as Sakura's eyes widened at news, 55,000 was almost the same population as the Leaf village. _(Naruto Wiki says the leaf village is a 5 star population so I made one star equal about 10,000 people)_

"_Why not make more Arks?"_ asked Sakura

"_We didn't have time."_ explained Aella

"_What happened?"_ asked Sakura

"_No one really knows, the final battle of our war was underway and suddenly lava started coming out of the ground, the sky turned dark as ash fell like snow."_ explained Aella as suddenly new memories flooded her mind.

**Flashback**

Aella stood on the second story balcony as she looked up at the once clear blue skies where filled with smoke. She turned her gaze to the country side where the once rolling fields of golden grain were nothing more burnt ground and destroyed crops. The farm animals which provide their meet where either dead or dying in their pens. Black ash fell like snow covering everything it landed on. She turned her gaze to the nearby ocean side bay of her home village only to have her heart sink. The once crystal blue ocean waters where now red iron filled killing every fish that swam in it. Finally she looked to the giant old growth forests which covered the mountain sides however the forest now burned.

**End Flashback**

"My God what was that?" asked Sakura

"Just like I can see your memories you can see mine. That was the last day of our village right before we sealed ourselves away in the Ark." explained Aella "It was the last time I saw my home."

"I am sorry Aella." expressed Sakura

'Thanks, but what matters in the end is that my loved ones are alive." explained Aella as the sound of the air lock opening caused her to look up. Standing there dressed head to toe in a biohazard suit was one of the chief medical researchers, Cali Hatake.

"So Cali what is new?" asked Sakura sacristy to the much older doctor.

"If you weren't so talented medical ninja I would put you in your proper place." stated Cali as Sakura rolled her eyes at the threat made by the 65 year old man.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura as she fought back the need send him flying though a wall.

"I wanted to give you these files about the medical tests we ran and soon we will move you all to a different location." explained Cali as he held out the stack of medical files.

"Thanks." answered Sakura as she took the files.

"If you have any trouble reading the big words just ask a man." laughed Cali as he walked back out of the air lock.

"_Sexiest SOB." _ growled Sakura as she looked back down at the medical reports, she turned and started to walk back to the cafeteria to try to find Shizune so that they could go over the medical files together.

Back in the Hokage building Lady Tsunade was looking over the same reports that Sakura was looking over. She was sitting in one of the newly added meeting rooms inside the Hokage building, nicknamed the situation room. During the war against the Akatsuki it had become a standard room in all major and even minor ninja villages. Against the far wall was a single large TV surrounded by three smaller TVs on each side.

"Lady Tsunade we have the Fire Daimyo coming over the channel." reported an aid as the lights in the meeting room lowered to allow the cameras to get a better look at her. Lady Tsunade took a deep breath as the image of a narrowed face man wearing a large headdress and long flowing red and white robes appeared.

"Lady Hokage this situation is most worry some." stated the Daimyo, in a world where land ownership meant power the Daimyo was all powerful. Long ago his clan either though marriage, business partnership, ownership or another way controlled 76% of the land in the entire nation. Like all the other Daimyos he tended to stay out of most political issues content with getting the tax money he got from the use of all his clan's land. Only when times where desperate did he come into the picture and in the eyes of Tsunade the current Daimyo caused more trouble them he was worth.

"It is Daimyo however we have a handle on the situation." stated Lady Tsunade

"That is not what some of my other advisors say, they say we have a highly dangerous virtual infection going around and it is using demon chakra to do it." stated the Daimyo as he fanned himself with a large gold encrusted hand fan.

"That isn't the case, on the outside it may seem like that but the theory doesn't hold water." stated Lady Tsunade as she pulled out a file "Our latest medical tests show that cells with demon chakra in it doesn't jump into a normal cell."

"Could it only be infection under certain situations?" asked the Daimyo

"No, in fact it stops all efforts to force the chakra into the cells." said Tsunade "If this is an infection then it is by far the worst at actually spreading then anything I have ever seen."

"Then what do you think it is?" asked Daimyo

"Well we know for sure all those who show signs have demon chakra in them." explained Tsunade "Using that and information and other medical test it is a safe bet to assume that what Naruto has told us is true."

"And what has he told you?" asked the Daimyo

"That what we are dealing with is not a plague or an infection but with demons." explained Tsunade as the Daimyo raised an eyebrow.

"Demons?" asked the Daimyo

"Yes, sir I believe that everything we are seeing. The silted eyes and the addition of red demon chakra is just the effects of everyone of those people joining with demons." explained Lady Tsunade

"Where did these demons come from?" asked the Daimyo

"We don't know for sure but the Kyuubi has told Naruto that demons sealed themselves always in an Ark to save themselves and they have been released." explained Lady Tsunade "This has been supported by the Third Tsuchikage who remembers a legend about an ark containing thousands of demons in it."

"Thousands of demons?" asked Daimyo with fear and concern in his voice "We now have thousands of jinchuriki spread out across the world?"

"At the moment that is what it looks like." explained Tsunade

"I am calling an emergency meeting with all the Kages from all nations; we will decide what to do." stated the Daimyo

"I am not sure that is wise, we are still getting a grip of what is going on." explained Lady Tsunade knowing that whenever the daimyos had a meeting it normally lead to more problems.

"This is a problem that requires a group response." explained the Daimyo

"If you must have a meeting, maybe it would be best if you all got together in person." explained Lady Tsunade "It would allow us time to get more information about what we are dealing with."

"Very well, Lady Tsunade I will think about it." explained the Daimyo as the link was cut ending the meeting. Tsunade took a deep breath as she rubbed her temples.

"Could this day get any worse?" asked Lady Tsunade

Rain had started pouring as Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the eastern gate of the small farming village. His black cloak was already soaked though but it didn't matter to him.

"_How long from here does it take to reach this leaf village?"_ asked Katsu

"_For a normal ninja it is a two week trip." _answered Sasuke to the demon fox _"However I am not a normal ninja."_

"_So impress me, do it in a week."_ challenged Katsu as Sasuke laughed at the challenge, before closing his eyes and bracing himself to start sprinting.

"_I will do it in under three days."_ answered Sasuke as Katsu laughed a bit.

"_Well with the healing abilities that my joining with you will probably mean you can run faster and longer before your muscles get tired."_ answered Katsu

"_Then I should do it in under two days."_ laughed Sasuke

"_Then impress me, human."_ challenged Katsu as Sasuke bolted across the muddy road as fast as his legs could carry him.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I posted early because I felt like doing something special for 5****th**** of May. I will try to get another chapter of all of my other stories in the next couple of days. Now I am going to enjoy the rest of my birthday so until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to start placing the first word of any scene change in bold so you know when the scene changes.**

**Chapter 6** **Around the World**

The rain was coming down in a down hard and fast as the massive storm headed east toward the village hidden in the leaves. Near the center of the storm Sasuke was running at full speed jumping from tree branch to tree branch all the while trying to avoid the downpour of rain. Each drop of rain felt like a bee string, that fact would have sent almost everyone under cover. Sasuke just keep going as the trees started to thin out as the great Afon river appeared though the trees, that river marked the border between the mostly rocky desert climate of wind and Earth country and the moderate forest climate of Fire and the lesser ninja countries. Normally the river was only a hundred yard wide but now all the rain had caused it to grow to almost double its normal size.

"How do you want to play this one Sasuke?" asked Katsu as Sasuke picked up speed as he neared the last still standing tree. Then using chakra to enhance his strength he pushed off the tree branch and jumped the nearly 200 yards between the tree and the far bank of the flooded river. Sasuke could help but look down at the fast moving flood water which would be impossible to stand on. For what seemed like forever he hung in midair before finally landing in the water a mere step away from the dry land.

"Impressive." stated Katsu as Sasuke stepped onto dry land. For a moment he moved stopped under the protection of one of the trees for a breather.

"_What did you expect?" _responded Sasuke as he took a drink of water from a black canteen located on his hip. Once he had gotten his fill he checked his watch, he had to do a double take as he checked to make sure the time was right.

"Yes, you really are making that good of time."

reassured Katsu before Sasuke moving back into the trees to carry on his journey.

**Back** in the Leaf village hungry scared people where moving into the cafeteria l of the Leaf village main hospital.

"Alright everyone remain calm we have food and we will explain everything." Stated Ino as she stood near the entress of the main cafritira as the crowds of scared people moved past her. Suddenly she noticed a new face in the crowed as yet another member of the Konah 11 walked toward her.

"Kiba you have a demon too?" asked Ino as the next head of the Inzunikia clan stopped infront of her. Ino looked into Kiba's eyes but since they where naturally slitted she couldn't tell if he had a demon or not.

"No." admitted Kiba "I came to talk to Naruto and the others."

"But this area is on lockdown because they think this is some kind of infection." added Ino

"Well if this is an infection, I am in good company if I get it." laughed Kiba "Now where is Naruto?"

"Last I saw him he was talking with Konohamaru." explained Ino as she took a breath.

"Something bugging you?" asked Kiba

"It's personal, nothing to worry about." explained Ino

"Care to share, I mean sooner or later Naruto will come to check up on you." explained Kiba as he crossed his arms over his green jonnin jacket.

"What does that mean?" asked Ino

"It's just Naruto is the type of guy to check in with his girlfriend or in this case girlfriends every so often to make sure they are ok." explained Kiba

"Then maybe you should go find forehead he will check in with her first." explained Ino

"_Well she is first." _added Lydia inside Ino's mind.

"I mean until last night he showed almost nothing more than a passing interest in me. I mean every once in a while he would flirt with me but not much." Explained Ino "This is something I normally would share with forehead."

"I wouldn't say just a passing interest." explained Kiba as Ino looked at him.

"What does that mean?" asked Ino

"You know Naruto he may be one of if not the most bad ass ninja in the world but he isn't the type of person to hurt anyone feelings." explained Kiba "I would have to bet he didn't flirt with you as much because he felt that if he did it more he would be hurting Sai."

"Sai, I haven't been on a date with him in years." Explained Ino as she placed her hand under her chin "Then again, that does sound like Naruto not to ask out the ex girlfriend of one of his best friends even if the women wants him to."

"That's Naruto for you, he thought of you as Sai's girlfriend and Sakura as Sasuke's." explained Kiba "I mean just last night he told me had had thought about being with you multiple times."

Ino couldn't help but smile at the news.

"Thanks Kiba." answered Ino

"Now how he will balance you and Sakura I don't know but if anyone could it is probably him." explained Kiba

"Well Hinata has a demon who wants to become Naruto-kun's third." explained Ino as Kiba's eyes narrowed a bit before lowering his head. "Sorry Kiba I thought since you knew about Naruto, forehead and me I thought you knew about Hinata."

"No I didn't." explained Kiba "I just can't check a break can I?"

"Sorry Kiba." apologized Ino

"It's alright." said Kiba before moving off "Well I am going to go find Naruto."

"_I feel like shit." _thought Ino

"_Well there isn't anything you can do about it besides if a demon doesn't pick him then there really isn't anything that can be done." _explained Lydia

"What does that mean?" asked Ino

"Well we are joined which means everything is joined. Demon chakra has weaved it's way though all your cells including your eggs." explained Lydia "Which means unless you mate with someone who has demon chakra then no children can be born."

"_But Naruto was born and Kushina had the Kyuubi?"_ asked Ino

"_First she was a female with a male demon so there couldn't be a true joining even if the Kyuubi wanted too. So her reproductive cells remained totally human."_ Explained Lydia _"Also the Kyuubi was sealed away, we are joined not sealed." _

"_Oh, I see." _answered Ino

**Meanwhile** in Sunagakure the Kazekage Gaara of the sand had all but skipped breakfast and it soon became clear that lunch would pass with nothing to eat. The former jinchuriki was busy looking over the latest numbers of those who now had demons within them; unlike other villages Gaara had ordered his ninja not to treat it as an infection. The only thing they were doing the same as other villages where putting all those who where now jinchuriki in the same part of the village. Those moved there weren't even under guard they were just asked to stay there for the time being. However over the past half an hour the number of new cases coming in had slowed down but not stopped.

"Here is your lunch." said a soft voice as Gaara looked up to see dark eyes of his long time girlfriend and commander of his jonnin core, Matsuri.

"Did I miss it again?" asked Gaara

"Yes." answered Matsuri as she watched her boyfriend take the sandwich.

"You know there is one thing bugging me." Explained Gaara as he leaned back in his chair before turning to look out of the window at the village he was sworn to defend with his life.

"Just one thing, we have demons joining with humans all across the village and around the world making thousands of jinchuriki. You only have one question?" asked Matsuri

"One major one." clarified Gaara as Matsuri moved to stand beside her sitting boyfriend.

"And what is that?" asked Matsuri

"Why I am not one of them?" asked Gaara as Matsuri blinked "I had a demon within me for years and if Lady Tsunade reports are true most of Naruto's friends are now demons, you would have bet given that information I would have a demon within me now."

"Well I don't really know." Answered Matsuri as she turned and started looking at some of the reports sitting on Gaara's desk, her eyes locked on the transcript of an interview of one of the first people who had gained communication with their new demons. "Wait a second."

"What is it?" asked Gaara as Matsuri moved to get a better look at the report.

"This man's demon said that the Kyuubi is their Kage." explained Matsuri before she smiled "There is your answer right there."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gaara

"Well think about it, if the Kyuubi is their Kage that makes Naruto the Kage of all Jinchuriki." explained Matsuri as Gaara nodded his head. "I see, so if a demon had joined with you then they would have to treat the Kyuubi like a Kage."

"And I am already a Kage so that wouldn't work." said Gaara "Yes, that makes sense."

"That would also mean that all the Kages are safe from becoming demon." added Matsuri "I'll make sure to send that to the other Kages."

"Thank you." answered Gaara as suddenly Kankura stormed into the room causing both of them to look up at the legendary puppet ninja.

"Gaara we have a major riot brewing." explained Kankura "Some of the villagers are preparing to kill some of the new jinchuriki."

"Of all places here?" asked Matsuri before looking at Gaara "You where a jinchuriki and Kage at the same time."

"We don't have time." stated Kankura as Gaara stood up throwing on his Kage robes, maybe the sight of him in his official uniform will cause them to back off.

"On the way." said Gaara "By the way, where is Temari wasn't she suppose to be suppose to be here nine this morning?"

"I saw reports about bridges being flooded out due to the heavy rain fall." explained Matsuri as they headed out to deal with the rioters.

**Back** in the Leaf village a family was sitting around the table for a late lunch.

"When will this heat wave break?" asked a little girl as she looked out the window at the sunny day she couldn't spend outside running.

"Heard there is a massive storm heading our way, that will break the heat wave." explained her older brother as he poured himself a glass of water.

"But then I will be stuck inside because of the rain." Added his sister as his mother placed their lunch in front of them.

"Dad is there any word about the infection?" asked the boy to his father

"No, but we have one of the best medical units in the world everyone will be fine." added the father as suddenly their front door came smashing down. Causing the family of four to jump up as four masked ANBU ninjas stormed their home with weapons drawn. Soon all of them has swords placed to their necks.

"What is going on?" asked the father

"You all are infected you will come with us now." ordered the masked ANBU

"We aren't infected." yelled the son

"You are come with us now." yelled the commanding ANBU

"Or we could just kill them now. Stop the infection by killing the infected." stated a younger ANBU

"Never say that again." ordered the commander

"Yes. Sir." answered the younger ANBU as two others started restraining the family. All around the village ANBU teams where storming houses and restraining families and taking them to the Boschi housing addition.

**Only** a few miles away Kiba was pushing though the crowds of people getting their lunch finally he noticed a tall blonde hair man leaning against the wall with a small grill cheese sandwich in his hands.

"Naruto." yelled Kiba as Naruto titled his head up a bit at the sound of his name. His now slitted eyes scanned the crowed until he noticed Kiba moving toward him.

"Kiba?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and before you ask no as far as I know don't have a demon in me." Stated Kiba

"Then why are you here?" asked Naruto

"I came to talk to you." explained Kiba

"So when are they going to let us out?" asked Naruto as he took a bit out of sandwich.

"Soon but they are going to move you to some another part of the village until everyone is settled down." Explained Kiba

"Another part of the village?" asked Naruto

"I don't know where but at the moment there are teams of ANBU searching the village for people who have demon chakra and taking them there." explained Kiba "They are probably going to move you within an hour or two."

"_I don't like the sound of that." _stated the Kyuubi

"_Me neither but I don't see any other way." _added Naruto

"Alright, I'll tell the others and prepare everyone to move out but it will take time." explained Naruto "We are still trying to explain everything to the people."

"Alright but you don't have forever, they are running the sweeps like a military operation. Using Hyuuga clan members to search every house as they move." explained Kiba

"So we have about four hours." said Naruto

"How could you know that?" asked Kiba

"I am next in line to become Hokage, I know what the village is capable of." explained Naruto with a grin. "I know how many Hyuuga clan members are in the ninja core and given that there is thousands of buildings to search though it will take time."

"Alright I'll head out then." explained Kiba as he started heading his way out of the hospital as he neared the airlock he was stopped by two ANBU dressed head to toe in bright yellow biohazard suits.

"Where are you going?" asked one of them.

"Don't worry I just took off my suit when I came in here." explained Kiba

"Well then you're doomed to stay here for a while." stated the second "Because you're infected."

Kiba's eyes widened at the news before he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked the ANBU

"Because I am in better company in here then you are out there." explained Kiba as he turned back around and headed back inside.

**Far** to the north in Lightening country in a small roadside hotel Killer B, the adoptive brother of the fourth Raikaze A was finally getting up after spending most of the night on the move.

"Lord Jinchuriki is up and ready to take on the day." rapped Killer B as he got dressed only to stop as he put on his glasses. He turned toward the bathroom mirror only to confirm what he saw, his eyes where now silted. "What is going on?"

"I believe it would be best if I explain it to you and your teammates." said Gyuki the 8 tailed

"Alright." said Killer B as he put on his dark glasses before leaving his hotel room and moving across the hard wood floors until he reached the door of his squad commander Samui. He quickly knocked on the door, after a few moments the doors opened to revile the busty blonde hair ninja. Killer B's eyes widened as he noticed that Samui was dressed only in a white shower robe and her normally well kept hair was messy as if a pair of hands had run though them. On top of all that her light blue eyes where now silted like his.

"Let me guess you know something about what is happening with our eyes?" asked Samui

"Yes now get dressed and meet in my room in ten minutes. I'll wake the others." explained Killer B as Samui lowered her head.

"Don't bother; there is more to it than that." stated Samui as she opened her door a little bit more and stepped aside to reviled her two other teammates, the red haired woman Karui and the white haired man Omoi in the process of getting dressed. "I woke up with them."

**Hours** later the air was tense as Lady Tsunade sat down at the council meeting room, it had been such a long day that the last of the sannin had lost track of time so much she was amazed to realize that it was already five thirty at night.

"We have finished our sweep and the last movement of infected from the hospital is completed." reported acting ANBU Captain.

"And how many are we dealing with? 900 or so right?" asked Homura as the ANBU captain took a deep breath.

"Final count is 4,558 people are infected." reported the ANBU Captain as every council member's eyes widened.

"That is almost 1% of the total village population." exclaimed Koharu

"At least now they are isolated in the Boschi addition." added Unkai Kurama

"But that addition was suppose to be torn down and it was only suppose to hold 2,000 people at most." explained Shikaku "We are trying to fit way too many people in that area."

"We have to get them out of there." ordered Lady Tsunade

"It is only temporary." explained Koharu "They can spend a night or two there while we solve this issue."

**Outside **the halls of the main Hokage building Naruto along with Ino and Sakura stood looking at the place where their village had sent them to live. The heat was still there but the dark clouds on the horizon and the sound of thunder meant that the massive storm which they had been expecting was on its way.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" asked Ino as she looked at the massive complex of buildings with rusting metal gutters and flaking paint coming off the sides.

"The Boshi addition, I thought it already was destroyed?" asked Sakura as she looked toward one of the buildings only to see that half the roof was gone. Another building had only a tin roof. "All these buildings are unsafe. Lead paint, toxic mold, floors giving out and electrical fires. Half of the civilians injured in homes accident that came into the hospital came from here."

"You can't keep us here." Yelled a voice as Naruto turned to see a man yelling at jonnin standing on top of a concrete wall which was the only structure which looked safe in the entire area. Naruto looked around to see that all around him where giant concrete walls, the only opening was the road they had just walked down and that way was now being blocked off by a metal gate. Everyone was packed around the buildings like sardines in a can. At first No one wanted to go into the buildings and risk having them fall down on them.

"Listen up!" yelled a voice over a load speaker as everyone turned to look up at a masked ANBU captain. "Under order of the Village council you are all on lock down until we know what is happening to you all. If any of you try to escape we will use any force needed including death to stop you."

"It's a prison." stated Naruto as the gate closed as the crowed began to yell back. Suddenly rain started to come down light at first but soon it was overpowering as people headed into the builds choosing to risk staying in the unsafe buildings then in the rain which was now falling hard. Soon almost five thousand people where packed together in buildings which had been hurried built to house two thousand people after Pain's attack.

**Hundreds** of miles away the rain was still falling was now joined by almost inch size pieces of hail.

"You impress me human, most would have ran for cover by now." stated Katsu

"Believe me I have thought about it." admitted Sasuke as a large branch broke off from above him. The branch smashed down toward Sasuke who had to jump out of the way a second before it smashed the branch he was on.

"That was close." said Katsu as Sasuke took a breath under the cover of the thickest top cover he could find, however each drop of rain and hail which fell down though the cover hit with the force of bee sting. "I think it would best if we find a place to rest while the storm moved past."

"I agree." stated Sasuke "But not here, not enough cover from the rain."

"Agreed." added Katsu as Sasuke started jumping from tree to tree again. Minutes passed as Sasuke jumped from the thickest tree cover to tree cover trying to stay out of the stinging rain. Suddenly as he jumped between two tree branches a kunai passed within inches of his nose. Sasuke came to a stop as two more kunai hit the trunk of the tree.

"_It appears that we are under attack by someone who has really good aim." _said Katsu

"_There are only a few people in the world that could do that." _thought Sasuke _"Not even dead last could have gotten that close to me. I was moving too fast and with the rain and hail effecting the course of the kunai, a person would have to run though hundreds of calculations to aim the kunai right." _

"_You have it narrowed down don't you." asked Katsu_

"_It's one of two people." _stated Sasuke as another kunai landed with a paper tag on it. Sasuke jumped onto another nearby tree as his eyes focused on a blonde hair kunoichi standing on top of large tree branch. She was dressed in skin tight black pants with long sleeve black top, with covers over her hands. Her tan jonnin jacket meant she was a member of the strangely core. Her green eyes where now silted marking her as a jinchuriki, she spun her giant fan behind her back as she prepared for another attack.

"_Temari, she is just smart enough and skilled enough to cause me a headache."_ groaned Sasuke

"_Don't kill her, it will prove most troublesome to explain it to my brother." _stated Katsu as Sasuke disappeared reappearing on a branch just above and to the right of Temari.

"You're smart enough to know I could kill you where you stand." stated Sasuke as he gripped the handle of his sword "Just like I am smart enough to know that you weren't aiming to kill me, because you would have hit me in your first attack."

"The rain threw off my aim." explained Temari

"No it didn't, you wanted my attention and now you have it." explained Sasuke "So let me guess your demon wants to talk to mine demon."

"Depends which demon do you have?" asked Temari

"Katsu." answered Sasuke

"The brother of the Kyuubi." answered Temari

"Correct, and you?" asked Sasuke as the two enemies stared at each other.

"Anita." Answered Temari

"_Demon dog, a moderately skilled warrior skilled in range fighting but that wasn't her main job." _explained Katsu _"She is the head ambassador of my brother, skilled at making deals with other nations which help the village."_

"I am assuming you are heading the Leaf village." asked Sasuke as Temari nodded her head "If memory serves right there is roadside rest station about half a mile up the road, how about we grab something dinner and wait for the rain to pass."

"Why should I trust you? You're a monster." stated Temari

"Because killing you doesn't benefit me." explained Sasuke as he turned around "Besides it's the only safe spot out of the rain for miles and running in this rain in the dark isn't wise, so you don't really have a choice."

"Fine." stated Temari "But one move and I will kill you."

"I would like to see you try." laughed Sasuke as the two of them moved off.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and little skirmish I had between Sasuke and Temari. Now until next time I would ask you all to keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Around the Fire**

The rain was pouring outside the hardened glass window as Lady Tsunade sat looking over the list of people who she had ordered to be temporarily isolated from the village in a rundown addition. Her fingers ran down the list of names, some of whom jumped out to her and others didn't. In separate columns on the page where details.

"There is no direct link to explain why only these people are infected." Stated Koharu as she and Homura sat in front of the Hokage desk. "They are of all social classes; some are in clans others aren't."

"Baker, farmer, banker, carpenter, war orphan, ninja." read Homura as he read down the list of jobs of people in isolation. "There is no direct connection there either."

"There is one." said Tsunade as the council members looked at her. "They are a cross section of a village."

"Well they are contained for the moment." added Koharu

"How is the gift packs going?" asked Tsunade

"Per your orders ninjas have entered the homes of everyone in there and gathered up changes of cloths and put them in marked packs with sleeping supplies, food and water." stated Homura

"I still think that was a mistake Lady Hokage we put our people at risk by entering those homes, we need to limit contact with any infect people." Added Koharu

"And I am not going to let 4558 people remain there overnight without food, water and a change of clothes." ordered Tsunade as she tightened her fist so hard that the pencil in her hand snapped in half. "I already feel like I made at least a dozen bad calls today because it helped the village as a whole but in this case I am putting them first."

**Outside **the warm well light Hokage building Sakura Haruno held her hands close to a small fire which they had started using some old rotten furniture wood which had been left behind when people moved out the Boshi addition. They had taken refugee from the raging storm which was now pounding the village outside.

"Well this stinks." stated Sakura

"I would have used another word forehead." added Ino as she, Sakura and some of their close friends sat around the small fire. The room they had claimed as their temporary home had fading black walls with paint chips falling off it. They could easily make out the excrement of the rats and bugs which had run of the place until tonight "They had to be smoking something when they decided to put us here and if that wasn't enough they already cut the power."

"At least they hadn't cut the water supply yet." added Sakura

"If you call brown rust filled liquid water?" asked Ino as she remembered the dark brown water that had come out of the tap in the kitchen "Can't take a shower or drink with that."

"It means that at least the toilet works." explained Sakura "At least we have that."

"Oh…ya, that is some good news." added Ino as hail started to pound the building, the falling balls of ice caused the building to groin. "Let's just hope this rat hole place doesn't fall down on us."

"Happy you're here now?" asked Sakura as she turned to look at Kiba who just sat by the window looking at the guards which had taken cover under some premade metal covering. They where dry while everyone else was wet.

"Well the company in here is better." added Kiba as he looked at Ino, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru. They had lost Choji, Sai and Hinata in the crowd of people which had been pushed into the addition. The six of them along with Naruto had crammed into what used to be a single small bedroom.

"Good idea to look on the brighter side, only if that is the only bright side we are screwed." said Tenten as suddenly the bedroom door opened as a soaked Naruto Namikaze walked into the room.

"_Only if he had on a white t-shirt instead of that black jonnin jacket." _thought Ino as the water rolled down Naruto's body.

"_If only we weren't in such a shit hole." _thought Sakura as she fought the need to lick her lips at some of the ideas in her head.

"Sorry for being late but you try moving in this rain." explained Naruto as placed down the large backpacks filled with supplies down, quickly all his friends grabbed the pack with their names on it "It was hard to find all your supplies, among the thousands of packs."

"Thousands of packs?" asked Sakura

"Yes." answered Naruto as he move to sit down between her and Ino around the fire. "From what the guard handing them out said there is almost five thousand people crammed in here."

"Damn." added Ino as she opened her pack to see a fresh change of clothes, bottled water and most of all food. "I wonder who they sent to get a change of clothes."

"I don't know." answered Neji as water started dipping from the ceiling.

"Any contact with your demon yet?" asked Naruto

"Not yet." answered Neji as Tenten shock her head.

"Well Aella says it could take a day or two for full integration." explained Sakura as she rolled out a small sleeping mat which was part of the pack provided by the Leaf. "I personally just can't wait until I am sleeping back in my own bed."

"I second that." said Tenten

"Neji how is everyone else doing?" asked Naruto as his friend activated the legendary bloodline ability of the Hyuuga clan, the Byakugan. With its ability to see though walls and even the chakra networks of people.

"There are a lot of scared and worried people out there but everyone appears safe." reported Neji

"Alright, how many building are here?" asked Naruto

"35 multiple floor buildings and dozens of smaller homes." answered Neji "All of them are crowed with people."

"What are you planning?" asked Kiba

"There is a lot of scared and confused people out there." answered Naruto as Ino looked out of the half broken window at the storm which was just picking up steam. "I have to talk to them, explain to them what is going on."

"Not in this storm." ordered Sakura

"I never said I was going myself." explained Naruto as he his thumb before running though hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground. To his and everyone amazement nothing happened.

"Weren't you going to summon something?" asked Kiba

"Yes, I wanted to summon some toads but it didn't work." explained Naruto

"_Kyuubi did you do this?" _asked Naruto

"_Not that I am aware of." _answered Kyuubi as Naruto formed a hand sign, which everyone knew all too well.

"Looks like I do this the hard way." stated Naruto as a dozen shadow clones appeared beside him, he didn't want to overcrowd the room. The clones quickly moved out heading as Naruto formed more clones until there was a clone heading out to each of the apartment complexes. Once that was done Naruto returned to his seat beside Sakura and Ino.

"How long will they keep us here?" asked Kiba

"Standard protocol for an unknown infection is five days or until they know what they are dealing with." answered Ino as she remembered some of her medical training.

"Five days, here." groaned Tenten

"More, then five days." added Sakura as she looked into the fire with her green silted eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino as Sakura poked the fire with a stick.

"They changed the standard holding time after you left the medical core, some of the bugs they found in Kabuto's lab were designed to remain dominate for up to a fifteen days." explained Sakura "It was a way to get infected people though isolation and into the general population of a village. So they fixed it."

"How long?" asked Naruto

"Thirty days." answered Sakura as she shook her head.

"Thirty days?" asked a stunned Naruto

"Or more." finished Sakura

"Fuck." cursed Naruto

"Let's focus on one thing at a time." stated Tenten as she held a small cooking pot out the window as it quickly filled with rain water "Let's use some of the food they gave us to make some soup."

"Agreed." said Naruto

**Miles **away from the Leaf village shuttling from the storm in a roadside dinner/hotel were two enemies sitting down to dinner in the main indoor dining room. The room was packed with travelers who had taken shuttle from the massive storm which pounded the outside world with rain and hail.

"So are we really just going to sit here and eat like we aren't enemies?" asked Temari to the missing ninja Sasuke Uchiha.

"I don't see why not." stated Sasuke as he looked around at the wide range of people who had taken shuttled in the dining room, there were more than a few families with young children enjoying the first time they had freedom of movement since the start of the war "Unless you want to put everyone's lives at risk by fighting me here."

"Very well, for the moment we enjoy the food." said Temari as Sasuke nodded his head as the two of them sat in silence waiting for one of the waiters to notice them and take their orders. After what seemed like forever Sasuke was getting frustrated, finally he used on of the tricks he had picked up in the bars from around the world. Slowly he placed a small column of seven golden coins on the edge of the table. Within moments three waiters showed up to take their orders.

"Yes, I'll take one of your best grilled steaks, medium rare with some of your garlic mashed potatoes and a glass your best whisky." ordered Sasuke as he looked at the only female waitress.

"Yes, sir." responded the waitress as she looked at Sasuke with longing in her eyes. "And you, you lucky lady?"

"I am not with him." growled Temari as the waitress smiled.

"Now I will take a grilled chicken salad." ordered Temari "And some of your iced tea."

The waitress nodded her head before moving off to put a rush on the order.

**Back **in the Leaf some of the older ninjas including Kakashi, Shizune and Rin sat in the living room of the same small apartment in which Naruto and some of his friends were staying in.

"Anything interesting?" asked Rin as she looked at the black haired woman who was looking over some medical fire instead of eating what little food she had been given in her pack.

"Yes a lot of things." Answered Shizune "According to this we now all have two charka networks running intertwined in our bodies, one for normal blue chakra and one for demon chakra."

"And how does that help us?" asked Kakashi

"It really doesn't but every little bit of information helps." explained Shizune as flipped over yet another page over in the medical reports which Sakura had given her. "Also it seems like demon chakra doesn't jump to other people, so that rules out that this is some kind of infection."

"_I could have told you that." _said a voice in Shizune's head as she closed her eyes only to come face to face with a pure black lioness only with five tails moving behind her.

"Yes, Naru." responded Shizune to the demon feline who had choice to join with her.

"I am a neurologist, I can help you." offered Naru

"I don't want your help you." snapped Shizune "I never asked for you to join with me and I sure as hell didn't ask you to force me to be with Kakashi and Rin."

"I see, you're upset because you feel I am forcing you into a relationship with Kakashi." said Naru "Even though deep down you want."

"I never said that, besides how can I hope to complete with the love of his life, returned from death itself and to top it off she is better looking than me." snapped Shizune

"_Someone is touchy." _stated Naru _"Besides every woman has her wilds." _

**Back** at the dinner table Sasuke's and Temari's food had arrived and both of them had started eating.

"So how did you find out about your demon?" asked Temari

"If you were looking for information on where I was hiding in case you have to hunt me down, you only had to ask." statedSasuke as he cut a piece of the meat.

"Alright where were you hiding?" asked Temari

"Mostly on the board between wind and earth country." explained Sasuke

"Yes, that has always been a little bit more of a lawless area." stated Temari as she took a drink.

"I would still be there but I woke up and Katsu in my head, he quickly explained what was happening and then I decided to head to the Leaf." explained Sasuke as suddenly Temari grinned.

"Did he tell you about Rina and Chika?" asked Temari as Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I guess that is a no."

"_Who are they?"_ askedSasuke

"_My mates."_ explained Katsu

"_Mates?"_ asked Sasuke

"_Yes, there is three females to every one male so having multiple girlfriends is not uncommon."_ explained Katsu as the fox grinned _"And while both of those vixens drive me up the wall, they are most enjoyable when the time comes."_

"_Really." _asked Sasuke as a rare smile crossed his face, he may have been an almost heartless monster but he was a male. _"Any idea which human they are in?"_

"_No idea." _answered Katsu _"Only that they would probably join with humans with similar traits to them."_

"_What traits are those?" _asked Sasuke

"_Well Rina is in the medical field and is totally in love with me." _explained Katsu

"_So it could either be Sakura, Ino or Karin."_ thought Sasuke

"_Which one do you want?"_ asked Katsu

"_Not sure, two of the three of them where total fan girls but not anymore, Karin still is a fan girl."_ stated Sasuke _"Then again maybe fan women would be a better term for Karin."_

"_Then the likely hood of Rina being in her is probably greater."_ explained Katsu _"And Chika while the more beautiful vixen has no combat skills but she makes up for it in what you humans call the bedroom."_

"_I see."_ stated Sasuke _"I guess we will have to find out when we get there._

"Let me guess your demon's mate is Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke as Temari nodded her head

"Likely." answered Temari

"So the question is do you more than a man waiting for you somewhere?" asked Sasuke

"No, Shikamaru is my only mate." stated Temari "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Suit yourself." answered Sasuke as he took a drink.

**While** Sasuke and Temari where finishing their meal, Naruto and his small gang where eating some warm stew which they had heated over a fire.

"I can't wait for all this to be over with." explained Ino "And everything is back to normal."

"Agreed." added Naruto

"_Admit it Naruto, you know that nothing will ever be the same again. Look at how they are treating you." _ stated the Kyuubi in Naruto's head. _"It is almost as if everything has reverted back to what into how they were when you where treated like an outcast."_

"_They are just scared nothing more, give them time and they will come around."_ explained Naruto as he looked into the fire "They came around when for me."

"Only after you saved they and that took almost 16 years for them to truly trust you." explained the Kyuubi "Now they will blame you for their sons, daughters and neighbors for becoming jinchuriki."

"_Will not happen."_ stated Naruto

"I hate to break your little faith bubble but it will happen." explained the Kyuubi "And do you really want to live in a village where Sakura and Ino are treated like you where treated."

Naruto couldn't help but look at Sakura and then Ino, his heart was growing heavy.

"_Do you want any children you have being treated like you, do you really want everyone in this prison being treated like that?"_ asked Kyuubi as Naruto lowered his head a bit and just looked at his empty bowl of stew.

"_What do you recommend?"_ asked Naruto

"_It may be difficult but you and everyone else who now have jinchuriki has to consider forming a village of your own."_ offered up the Kyuubi

Naruto felt like throwing up at the idea of betraying the village like that.

"_No." _stated Naruto

"Well if no one minds I am going to use the bathroom to change into something more conformable then my jonnin jacket to sleep in." stated Tenten more to the other women here then the men.

"Go right head." said Sakura

"I call it after you." stated Ino as Tenten opened the bathroom door only to jump back a bit.

"What is it?" asked Neji as Tenten lowered her head before rubbing her temples.

"If this couldn't get any worse." exclaimed Tenten

"What?" asked Neji as he stood up only to see that the bathroom was covered with grim, two rats could easily be seen one sitting on the top of the toilet and the other just sitting on the floor looking up at them. The two rats quickly ran out of the room using a hole in the wall as their exit.

"I wish they hadn't taken away my weapons." stated Tenten "I would have killed those rodents."

"Tenten hates rats." explained Neji as everyone nodded their heads.

"I don't blame her for that." stated Naruto

"If I may make a recommendation." offered up Shikamaru as everyone looked at him "We turn around we all change at the same time, no one turns around until we all change."

"Alright but no Byakugan Neji." ordered Sakura

"Why would I spy on you?" asked Neji "You could punch me though a wall, Ino could rip my mind apart and that is even before my girlfriend got me."

"He has a point." stated Ino as she grabbed her things, everyone quickly followed suit as they turned their backs to each other to change.

"_They had to pick probably my oldest top?" _thought Ino as looked at the light blue tank top which someone had grabbed out of the her room. _"Still I will look good."_

"_Good enough to have some fun?" _asked Lydia

"_Yes, but I am not doing it in some run down hell hole with all my friends watching." _explained Ino as she put on her top.

"_I agree but you can still drive your man crazy." _explained Lydia

"_Please I could do that even if I was dressed in rages."_ explained Ino as she finished getting ready for bed.

"Well I guess we don't really get a shower tonight." stated Sakura as used some waterless toothpaste to brush her teeth. Her best friend was dressed in a red short sleeve top with black shorts.

"There is worst things." added Tenten who was dressed in loose pink spaghetti string top with a dark green almost black bottom.She had also undid her normal hair buns allowing her hair to fall down showing her two female friends that her hair was a lot longer than either of them believed. Her hair while not as long as Ino's was down to her shoulder blades which put it well past Sakura's. "Let's just hope the stay isn't as long as you think."

"Are you ladies done yet?" asked Kiba's voice as the three women nodded their heads.

"Alrightyou can turn around now." stated Tenten as the friends turned back toward each other. Ino and Sakura's eyes instantly gazed toward the blonde haired ninja who was dressed in a simple black t-shirt though which both women could see his chest muscles and a pair of orange shorts.

"_Alright fuck it; I'll fuck him here and now." _ thought Ino

"_How can we get the others out of this room?" _thought Sakura as her eyes ran up and down her teammate's body

"_Damn, I am one lucky guy."_ thought Naruto as his eyes ran up and down the two vixens in front of him.

"Alright you three, no sex while we are here." ordered Kiba as his three friends snapped out of it. All three of them blushed as Naruto placed his hand behind his head like he normally did when he was embarrassed.

"Sorry." answered Naruto

"That is alright, but save it for when you are alone." added Kiba before looking at the other couple in the room "Same goes for you two."

"Alright, but someone needs to stay up to make sure we aren't attack." expressed Shikamaru "I recommend Kiba and I take the shifts."

"I can easily take watch." offered Naruto

"No, you will have a long day tomorrow." ordered Shikamaru as he pointed at Naruto "You talking to the council is our best chance of getting out of this place. So get some sleep."

"Alright." answered Naruto as he went to lie down on top of the sleeping bag. It was still too hot to sleep in the bag but having something soft to separate him from the dirty floor was good enough. As he lied down so did most of his friends only Kiba remained up as a guard.

**Hundreds **of miles away from the Leaf village the rain had turned to a light mist as Sasuke and Temari walked out of the road side hotel/dinner. Almost everyone else had decided to stay out of the rain meaning that almost every room was filled up.

"Well its good enough to continue heading to the Leaf." stated Sasuke as he pulled out a rain poncho. "Unless you would rather share a room here?"

"Not a chance." snapped Temari "However we can't go too fast."

"I will go as fast as I want; if you don't keep up…it isn't my problem." stated Sasuke

"If we move too fast we will run faster than the storm and end up back in the hard rain." explained Temari with a grin as Sasuke's eyes narrowed before lowering his head. It was a tell tale sign that the much stronger Sasuke hadn't thought about that.

"Very well." stated Sasuke "Just keep up."

**Hours** later in the Leaf the rain was still coming down hard but the hail and lightening had all but disappeared. Standing watch over his friends was Shikamaru Nara; he had found a series of small stones to be used a pieces in a makeshift chess game using lines in the dirt as the board.

"Pawn to queen four." stated Nanuk in Shikamaru's head as Shikamaru moved the piece on the board.

"Bishop takes pawn." stated Shikamaru as he moved a piece to take the pawn he had just moved.

"Knight takes bishop." replied Nanuk as his knight took the bishop.

"Rook takes Knight." finished Shikamaru as he moved the small stone which he had marked with a small R for rook to take the knight.

"Well played Shikamaru." said Nanuk as he thought about his next move as Shikamaru stood up and moved toward the fire which he had kept going.

"Wait a second, I can't really plan my move if you're not looking at the board." demanded Nanuk as Shikamaru looked around at his sleeping friends. Kiba was curled up into a ball almost like a dog. He turned to the first couple only to see that Neji was lying on his back with Tenten lying onto of him using his shoulder as her pillow with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"_What a happy couple." _thought Shikamaru as he heart ached for his sand kunoichi, he couldn't help but fear that unlike him she didn't get a demon making them a different species.

"_I am sure your mate has my mate within her." _explained Nanuk as he reassured his new patterned

"_I will be happy until I know for sure." _stated Shikamaru as he turned to the last three temporary roommates. Ino, Sakura and Naruto had moved in their sleep to be closer to each other. Sakura had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck with her head resting on a pillow above Naruto's right shoulder. Ino had found her place with her head on Naruto's chest with one hand behind his back while the other rested near his waist line. Naruto for his part had his head in Sakura's hair with one of his hands resting on the small of her back and the other wrapped around Ino just below her beasts. While Shikamaru was watching Naruto moved a bit as his head moved closer to Ino.

"_How he is going to balance those two I have no idea."_ thought Shikamaru as he headed back to his game.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I consider it a sort of transition chapter setting up problems that will come along in later chapters. Now until next time I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Message: I am going on a 10 day vacation starting on Monday so I will not be updating. I may write some on the way but I can't promise anything so it may take time after I get back to post another chapter. Now enjoy the chapter and I will post again when I get back.**

**Chapter 8 Brothers**

The sun was just poking its head though the thick cloud cover, the rain had come to a total stop but the rain had done its job. It turned the dirt streets in the housing direct turned makeshift prison into a field of thick mud. The one good thing the rain had done was finally breaking the heat wave which had haunted the village for weeks, now instead of the temperature being in the high 80's in the morning it was in the mid 60's. The sudden change of temperature caused Naruto to shiver a bit as he slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he just lied there looking up the dirty mold covered ceiling. For a moment he forgot where he was until he tried to sit up only to have two hands placed on his chest slamming him back down onto the pillow.

"Stay." ordered Sakura's half asleep voice.

"Warm." added Ino's voice as Naruto felt both of them move closer to him. For a moment Naruto just lied there looking down at his two sleeping friends who were using him as their personal heat source. He double checked for a moment before looking down the top of their shirts at their cleavages. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"You know most of the time they would hurt you for doing that." laughed Kiba as he took a drink of water from one of the plastic bottle, the same type they hand out to refugees. Naruto slowly looked around the room only to see that all the others were gone.

"Where are they?" asked Naruto

"They headed out to see if they can use some fire justus to dry the streets." explained Kiba as he looked out the broken window only to see a ball of flame burning in the street below. After a few seconds the ball disappeared showing to the world a new much dryer street, good enough for people to walk on without sinking down.

"Makes you wish for some better streets?" asked Kiba "but I guess that was one of the reasons why they shut down this area."

"God damn it if you two keep talking how am we suppose to sleep." complained Sakura as released her grip on Naruto and sat up. Her hair was a mess as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Agreed." added Ino as she got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"You do realize that place is a mess?" asked Naruto

"Actually Shikamaru and I worked on cleaning it up a bit while we stood watch. It isn't the greatest but it is passable." explained Kiba

"It's good enough." said Ino as Ino closed the bathroom door

**A** few short miles away Lady Tsunade was still at her desk, apart from going to the bathroom she hadn't left the room. She had stayed up all night trying to understand what was going on, however everything she found just made her more confused. From the body scans she had ordered before people had left the hospital it was clear that everyone now had two chakra networks one with normal human chakra and the other with demon chakra but it was also clear that the networks wrapped around each other so much it was almost as if they where one. Add to the fact that the brain scans showed activities which was normally seen in people with multiple personality disorders, she had also seen similar brain activity when she did a scan of Naruto's brain activity during a check up last year. This added to the creditability that they really had demons sealed within them, to her at least. That fact could also be seen by others as a sign of the infection and something very dangerous. For a brief moment Tsunade nodded out but a sudden knock at the door caused her to snap back awake.

"Enter." ordered Tsunade as the doors opened as two ANBU walked into the room, before coming to a stop in front of her desk. "You can take the mask off you two."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." responded Mighty Guy as he and one of his students Rock Lee took off their ANBU masks.

"Sorry to force you back into the ANBU core Guy but at the moment I need you there right now." apologized Tsunade

"It's alright Lady Hokage, but how long are we going to hold those people in the slums?" asked Guy

"Yes, Lady Hokage it isn't right." demanded Lee

"And I am with you Lee, but you haven't seen some of the reports I have seen." explained Lady Tsunade as she pulled out a piece of paper from the huge stack which had built up on her desk. "Take a look this came in around 3am."

Quickly Lee grabbed the paper and started reading out load.

"Came across a teenage girl around 16 or 17 years old hanging from a tree dead one quarter of a kilometer outside of the farming community of Shir Lin. Her throat and wrists were also cut and a pitchfork was ran though her chest." Read Lee before looking up "What type of sick person would do that?"

"Read on." ordered Tsunade

"Multiple footprints in the ground, at least 15 different people possibly more did the attack." Read Lee as his eyes moved down the page "When interviewing a nearby farmer we learned that the women had a demon within her that wouldn't die unless she died. When asked how he knew the pointed out the victims silted eyes saying it was a sign of position by dark spirits."

"So they killed a that girl because she became a jinchuriki." stated Guy as he shook his head

" There is more." added Tsunade as she looked toward Lee

"Farmer added that the dead girl was his daughter." read Lee "Then asked if we could burn the body, so that her dark spirits didn't spread to the rest of his family."

"They are monsters." growled Guy

"Lee, I am not trying to imprison them I am trying to protect them." explained Lady Tsunade "It is easier to protect them if they are all in one place. Now if you excuse me I better go talk to Naruto to find out how we can make their stay there as short and as conformable as possible. In the mean time I want you two to take point in their protection."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." responded both of them as they snapped to attention before saluting their Kage as she stood up and headed toward the door however before she could read the door it opened as an aid rushed in.

"Lady Hokage we have a report from the other nations." stated the aid as she handed the paper to her Kage. Quickly Lady Tsunade looked down at the paper as she looked at the numbers of people who now had demons within them her eyes widened as she realized just how many where out there. "The other nations are still collecting their infected so those numbers are likely going to go up. It's going to take months to collect them all."

"Well we sent some Hyuuga search teams to the other nations so we should have total numbers sooner than you think." explained Lady Tsunade as she closed the file before leaving her office.

**Back** in the makeshift prison camp Naruto had thrown on his normal black jonnin jacket and uniform before stepping out into the now hardened dirt streets. For a moment he looked around at the five to seven storied buildings most of whom had missing railings and roofs. For the first time he noticed the piles of trash and which lined both sides of the street. The piles of trash were what remained in the apartments when the people moved out. The trash hadn't been taken away yet and was starting to smell.

"Welcome to a housing nightmare." said Shikamaru as he walked up to Naruto and while he was still using a cane to walk, he wasn't putting as much force on the cane to walk. "We have almost five thousand people in a housing district designed to hold at most two thousand and to make it even better the housing area was to be demolish for being unsafe."

"Also add to that that we have no long term food supplies, fresh water apart from bottles and a lot of women who haven't had a shower in about a day." added Naruto as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"I hadn't thought of that last one." admitted Shikamaru as he looked around "Where is Ino and Sakura?"

"I asked them to help keep people calm and to find out just how bad this place really is." explained Naruto as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"So do you need me to do anything?" asked Shikamaru

"I hate to ask you this but in case we are stuck here long, I need you to start planning ways improve this place using what we have." ordered Naruto as they started walking down the road.

"Well the first part of making this place livable is removing this trash." explained Shikamaru

"Then start doing that." ordered Naruto

"How?" asked Shikamaru "It is unlikely that they will let us take this trash out of this area."

"If it was an easy job I would give it to someone else." explained Naruto as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can find some help with this." added Shikamaru as he moved off, almost the same moment another one of his old friends appeared beside him.

"Hello Naruto." said his former classmate who seemed to live in large trench coats and who wore sunglass day and night.

"So you're here too Shino." added Naruto

"Yes, and I have information for you." responded Shino as the two of them neared the wall of their prison.

"If it is about the trash or the conditions here we are working in it." explained Naruto as he kept walking.

"Some of the council members are already planning on how best to kill everyone here." stated Shino as Naruto stopped in his tracks as he turned and looked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"Maybe some explaining is in order. The demon that joined with me is Hoshea, the demon beetle in charge of your spy core." explained Shino "To help carry out our mission I left some of my insects behind to spy on the actions key people within the village."

"You are spying on your own village?" asked Naruto

"_They where only doing their jobs." _pointed out the Kyuubi "_However Hoshea always had a habit of going a little bit over board but not in this case however we need this information."_

"Because it is my job now." finished Shino as he turned and walked away from Naruto. Slowly Naruto moved toward the large metal gate which was now the only exit from the housing area turned prison camp.

"Stop where you are." yelled a voice over a load speaker. "If you take another step we will kill you."

"_They had time to step up a load speaker and not enough time to bring us food?" _grumbled Naruto within his own mind as he raised his hands over his head.

"I need to talk with the Hokage." explained Narutoas he started to take a step forward only to have a kunai land an inch front of his foot. Instantly Naruto pulled back as he looked toward the dozen ANBU standing on the wall who where now waiting to attack.

"That will be your only warning." yelled the voice over the speaker system, as six of the ANBU pulled their swords while the other six pulled kunai and other throwing weapons.

"_A standard guard formation, six throws to keep the target back and six up close fighters to protect the throwers." _thought Naruto as suddenly the speaker system came alive again.

"All ANBU stand down." yelled the voice as the metal gate slowly began to open. Naruto stood there as Lady Tsunade walked through the gate and headed toward him.

"I hope you had a good night sleep last Lady Hokage." asked Naruto sarcastically "Because we have a lot of scared people who just want to go home."

"I don't like it either Naruto but at the moment his is the best place for you." added Tsunade "We have dozens of reports of people hurting and evening killing those who now have demons within them. This is a huge change give people some time to get used to it."

Tsunade watched as Naruto rubbed his temples as he thought about what she had told him.

"Alright but If you aren't going to let us out then why are you here?" asked Naruto

"To see what I can do to make your lives here a little better?" asked Tsunade

"Well we need some food and clean running water." explained Naruto as he looked at the ANBU commanders who where manning the wall, all of them had warm drinks or food in their hands.

"I ordered them to bring you breakfast using the same mobile food stations we used during the war." explained Lady Tsunade as she tried to find the giant tent which was used during the war to feed the armies in the field.

"Well they never showed up." explained Naruto

"I will get them here." reassured Tsunade

"Also we need that shower tent we used during the war." explained Naruto "The running water we have right now is all dirt brown."

"Agreed, I will also get you some building supplies so that you can try and to make some of these buildings safer." added Tsunade

"Thanks, but I will feel better when I am sleeping in my own home again." explained Naruto "Maybe we can start sending people home to get some of their things. Most of these people where ripped from their homes if they can go back and collect some things it will help them."

"I'll arrange it." added Tsunade as she pulled out the a large file "We have the counts from the other nations, now it isn't final count yet since there is still a lot of small rural villages which haven't checked in yet but I wouldn't expect the numbers to go up more then what they already are."

Slowly Naruto took the file which had a list of countries followed by the count, his eyes widened as he began to read the numbers

"Land of Fire 7,038?" asked Naruto as he looked at the numbers "Wind Country 2,026, Lightening Country 1,532, Land Earth 1,432, Water country 1,304 and the other smaller nations has 2,988. Are these numbers correct?"

"Yes, as of an hour ago there are 16,319 jinchuriki out there most of them in situations like you are." Explained Tsunade as Naruto simply blinked at the numbers "It's almost the same population as the Sand village and half of them are from fire country."

"_16,319 people?" _ asked Naruto

"_I am just as surprised as you." _responded Kyuubi _"Only that it was higher than I expected, I expected more loses"_

"_What does that mean?"_ asked Naruto

"_Well 20,000 demons where sealed away in the ark and I would bet not all of them survived the extended storage. If over 16000 of my people made it I am happy." _explained the Kyuubi as suddenly both of them felt a chakra spike which caused Naruto to turn away from the paper and looked toward the source. It was a person he had fought so many times maybe it explained how he was able to sense the chakra.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a bigger problem." stated Naruto as suddenly Tsunade felt the same chakra he felt.

"How can he be here so soon?" asked Tsunade

"You knew Sasuke was coming?" asked Naruto

"We got a report that Sasuke was at the border between Earth and Wind country there is no way he could have covered that distance that fast." stated Tsunade

"First this is Sasuke and second he has demon within him now." explained Naruto

"Even with a demon that shouldn't be possible." added Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade, he probably has the Kyuubi's twin brother sealed within him." snapped Naruto

"By twin you don't mean another nine tailed demon do you?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, I do." snapped Naruto before pushing past Tsunade "I need to get ready."

"Stop!" yelled an ANBU guard as Naruto moved closer until he was right in front of the ANBU.

"I need all your weapons." ordered Naruto as he held out his hand.

"Over my dead body Demon scum." snapped the ANBU

"Give him your weapons unless you want to take Sasuke on." explained Tsunade as slowly the ANBU handed over his sword and weapon pouch.

"If I don't get these back I will make you pay." stated the ANBU as Naruto glared at him for a moment.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." said Naruto as he walked past the ANBU and head out of the prison camp by now even the none ninjas where able to sense the chakra in the air. It was thick with a malevolence which was coming closer that sense of dread sent people rushing back into their homes.

**Minutes **later outside the Leaf village Sasuke was running at full speed with Temari behind him, deep demon red chakra was flowing out of Sasuke as they ran.

"Do you have to release all that chakra?" asked Temari

"Yes, it is let dead last know I am coming." explained Sasuke

"_Dead last, I like that nickname fits the my brother." _laughed Katsu inside Sasuke's head _"He was last in his class until our third year of combat school, then he meet Aella and became his tutor and they hit it off."_

"_I see." _responded Sasuke as he reached for his sword pulling it just far enough out to block the kunai which had come flying out from in front of him. Sasuke skidded to a stop as he put his sword away before turning his gaze toward the figure which was now standing in the middle of the road. Behind him clearly visible were the stone faces of the Hokage Mountain and the Leaf village.

"So Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as his eyes locked on Sasuke's now silted black eyes.

"And here I thought the Kyuubi would be happy to reunited with his brother." explained Sasuke

"Not even the Kyuubi is looking forward to a fight right now, too many other problems to deal with I really don't want to deal with you." explained Naruto

"Admit it you where barely able to beat me last time and that was before I had a demon." laughed Sasuke as a grin covered his face.

"And did you forget that fight which I won was right after I killed Madara or Obito whichever name you want to call him." growled Naruto as he got into a stance "I am not tired this time and I will beat you senseless."

"Well consider yourself luckily I am not here to fight." added Sasuke as Naruto blinked as Sasuke pulled out his sword removed his weapon pouch from his side. He threw the weapons at Naruto feet. "I am here to surrender."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the number of new Jinchuriki now spread out around the world. I also want to surprise people with Sasuke's surrender without even a fight. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Encounters**

The entire Leaf village was in a panic as people rushed through the streets, even the untrained civilians could feel the evil force coming from just on the other side of a small hill located by the Northern gate.

"Everyone get inside!" yelled Sakura as she stood in the middle of the streets trying to make sure that everyone was getting off the streets. She couldn't help but turned her gaze toward the wall which marked their temporary persons. It was clear that the number of ANBU and Jonnin guarding the wall had gone up, it was stranded protocol for all ninjas to rush to the walls to defend them in case of an attack. That wasn't what was bugging her however what was the fact that instead of forming a defense line at the outer wall which marked one side of their prison camp they were forming around it leaving that part of the wall open to attack.

"They aren't protecting us!" yelled a nine year old boy as he pointed toward the ninjas on the wall.

"No they expect us to do it." lied Sakura as the boy ran into the shuttle.

"Nice cover forehead." whispered a voice as she turned toward the voice only to see her best friend Ino standing there.

"If they will not defend this place we will." explained Sakura as she felt a chakra spike she knew all too well as being Naruto's chakra, as she turned and headed toward the outer wall.

"You and I both know that one on one only Naruto-kun stands a chance against Sasuke." stated Ino as she moved to speed walk beside her friend.

"One on one yes but if we all attack together we can overwhelm him and kill him." explained Sakura not wanting to say that the only reason why they would have to fight Sasuke would be if he got past Naruto and there was only one way that would happen. As the two of them neared the wall suddenly Sasuke's chakra disappeared as both women stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ok, it can't be over already." said Ino

"It can and it is." said a soft voice behind them as both women jumped as they turned to see Shino standing there. "Sasuke surrendered."

"What how do you know that?" asked Ino

"It is my job to know as much as I can." explained Shino as he held out his hand as a small insect landed on his palm before a small hole opened in his skin allowing the bug to enter his body. "It's been confirmed Sasuke has surrendered his weapons and has allowed restraints to be put on him."

"Ok am I the only one wondering what the fuck Sasuke's plan is, he doesn't give up?" asked Ino

"Well Temari is with him, so she may have more information but it is a possibility." added Shino "It is also possibly that Sasuke has come to mate with Karin since their demons are mates."

"Are you a spy or something?" asked Sakura

"In a way, Hoshea is the master spy he devolved his life to gathering information his ablity has only grown since he joined with me." explained Shino "I know the movement of almost everyone here."

"Your spying on everyone?" asked Ino

"Yes, by the way if you are looking for condoms the shop owner Stan Lin has five boxes he is saving for the highest bidder." explained Shino as Ino's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was looking for those?" strutted Ino

"I didn't, but almost every woman here is looking for either condoms or birth control." explained Shino as he turned and walked away. Slowly Ino turned and looked at her best friend who was glaring at her.

"What?" asked Ino

"Really your worried about condoms now?" asked Sakura

"I was going to give them to Naruto to use on both on us." explained Ino as Sakura rolled her eyes before looking away.

"What?" asked Ino "Do you want to go without condoms right now because I personally don't want a kid for a little while?"

"_And by little while I hope you mean a year or two?" _asked Lydia

"_I was thinking two or three but we will talk about it." _answered Ino to her demon

"I don't want to talk about it right now." explained Sakura as people started to come out of the buildings believing that the danger had pasted.

"Well it is better to talk about it now because who knows what will happen next time the three of us are alone together." Explained Ino "I want to avoid hurt feelings, there are two of us and only one Naruto-kun."

"Yes, there is only one Naruto-kun and I am the first and you are the second." yelled Sakura as Ino took a step back as Sakura gathered her thoughts. "Sorry Ino, I just never thought I would have to deal with sharing a guy."

"Me neither forehead but we have to talk about his or else we will just be at each other throats." explained Ino as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder as she guided her to a small half destroyed bench "Well at least more often, I mean we are two women trying share one man and I don't care how much stamina he has he will get tired and someone will be left out."

"How was it step up earlier?" asked Sakura "Because Aella is just telling me it is our choice."

"Why don't we just keep it simple we rotate who goes first and we each get him one on one some time." offered up Ino "And we fix any other problems that come up when they come up."

"Ok, but remember I am first." reinforced Sakura

"You can be first all you want forehead, did you forget that Lydia is their daimyo which makes me the daimyo." explained Ino before leaning forward and kissed her friend on the cheek before standing up "But I may share something else with you, when Naruto-kun isn't around. On second thought he would enjoy the show."

"Are you hitting on me?" asked Sakura stunned at her friend

"This is a three way relationship forehead, we should all be attracted to each other." explained Ino as she walked off, for a moment Sakura just watched until she realized she was looking at Ino's but.

"_Ok…what is wrong with me." _thought Sakura

"_Nothing, I find Lydia attractive and we had fun while Kyuubi was away." _explained Aella

**Elsewhere** in the village deep underground a team of a dozen ANBU marched in two lines all with their weapons out and ready, walking in the center of the group with six ANBU in front him and another six behind him was Sasuke Uchiha. The last Uchiha had his arms restrained with chakra canceling handcuffs however it didn't remove the smirk off his face. It was the smirk which caused Naruto to worry more than anything.

"So he just dropped his weapons at your feet and allowed you to restrain him?" asked Lady Tsunade as she watched the young Uchiha move below her. The two of them here located on the upper catwalk which ran above the entire maximum security prison floor in the Leaf main military prison.

"And that is why I have to talk to him, to understand why in the world he would just give up." added Naruto as Sasuke was placed in his cell. The cell was a simple 10 by 10 by 10 concrete room with a slab for a bed and a toilet and sink.

"I would bet that the council will order his execute him." explained Tsunade

"Will not work." added Naruto as Tsunade looked at him.

"Sasuke wouldn't turn himself in if he knew he could be killed." stated Naruto as he looked at the restraints on Sasuke's arms. He knew that the chakra absorbing seals on the restraints and the ones which lined the walls of his cell had their limits, enough Chakra channeled into them and those seals would break. "Sasuke isn't imprisoned he is waiting for something."

"You can go talk to him, I need to talk with the council about this." explained Tsunade as an aid rushed up to her. "Let me guess the council wants to meet with me."

"No they are coming down the elevator right now." explained the aid as Lady Tsunade turned toward the elevator just in time to see the doors open as Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane step off the elevator.

"I guess I better stay around for this." stated Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited as Homura and Koharu rushed toward the two of them.

"Is it true Sasuke is captured?" asked Homura

"Yes, he is." Reported Naruto as the two elders noticed him.

"What is he doing outside of isolation, did you forget that he could infect us all." yelled Koharu as she pointed toward Naruto. As the blonde hair ninja simply rolled his eyes at the comment.

"And did you forget that Naruto is the only one who can go one on one with Sasuke and win." snapped Tsunade "And this isn't an infection."

"We should just kill him, we have him restrained." Offered Homura as he looked down at Sasuke though the harden clear plastic ceiling. The most famous missing ninja in the Leaf was currently just sitting on the edge of the bed watching them talk. "He is helpless."

"Don't fool yourself he isn't restrained." stated Naruto as he looked at Sasuke unlike the others who saw him restrained man, Naruto saw a snake coiled and ready to strike. He quickly turned back to the council "He is far from helpless; he could attack at any moment."

"I could but I don't have a real reason right now." stated Sasuke as the council members and Tsunade looked toward the Uchiha who was now standing up.

"How can he hear us?" asked Koharu "That has a sound blocking seal on it."

"He is a jinchuriki now." explained Naruto as he turned his head slightly to look into Sasuke's eyes as his former teammate rip off the restraints as if it was nothing. The fact that Sasuke's hands where free and that he could now do hand signs caused the blood of the two council members and Tsunade to turn cold "In fact he has the Kyuubi's twin brother sealed within him."

"The Kyuubi's brother?" strutted Koharu as he looked at Sasuke who was smiling.

"Yes, Katsu a rather interesting nine tailed fox. I have to say it having him is very interesting." added Sasuke as he crossed his arms over his chest "I think I will grow to like him, I mean he and I have our disagreements but overall he fits well."

"You won't grow because you will be executed." stated Homura as the jet black missing ninja rolled his eyes at the threat.

"How?" asked Sasuke "Dead last is the only one of you who stands a chance of beating me one on one. If you try to hurt me I will kill your whole ANBU core before you stood a chance of stopping me. Poison is out since I now have jinchuriki healing abilities, which saved Naruto when Kabuto tried to poison him. Basically you're screwed."

For a moment the council was stunned as they tried to think about what to do but Sasuke had them trapped, they couldn't kill him without risking the lost of a lot of the ninja core.

"If that is the case then why did you come here?" asked Naruto as he looked at his former teammate.

"I came to talk to you." explained Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"About what?" asked Naruto

"Believe it or not I am not your enemy here." stated Sasuke as he raised his hands.

"I don't believe it." stated Naruto "I mean how many times have we tried to kill each other? Three times in the past year alone?"

"Four, remember in rain country when you where investigating that human smuggling ring I was the one who set the place to exploded" corrected Sasuke

"That was you?" yelled Naruto "I was pulling splinters out of my arm for weeks when that house exploded."

"I would say I am sorry but you know me." explained Sasuke as he shrugged a bit

"I do know you, and that is why I am know you are planning something." explained Naruto

"I am, but not what you think. I am not out to kill you anymore." stated Sasuke "In fact I have reasons to keep you alive."

"What does that mean?" asked Homura as Sasuke grinned

"You didn't tell them?" laughed Sasuke "Of course not, you probably still consider yourself a member of the Leaf."

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Homura

"Since dead last here has the Kyuubi that makes him Kage of all Jinchuriki" explained Sasuke as everyone's part from Naruto eyes widened at the news

"What?" asked Koharu as she glared at Naruto.

"If you want to think about it, Naruto is the Kage for all Jinchuriki and their demons." restated Sasuke

"So what?" asked Naruto "You would still come after me after I become the Hokage why would me being a Kage matter?"

"Didn't the Kyuubi tell you how the Kage system works for demons?" asked Sasuke as he read Naruto's face "I see he didn't. See the strongest demon in a village is the Kage."

"How is that different then here?" asked Naruto "The strongest ninja is normally the Kage."

"A Demon Kage can only be replaced when they are defeated in combat by the new Kage." explained Sasuke as Naruto eyes widened "Normally this is happens in an arranged fight when the elder Kage throws the fight. If I kill you I would become Kage of the new Jinchuriki so I will not kill you."

"But you shorn vengeance on me." stated Naruto as Sasuke nodded his head.

"True but if I became Kage I would have to deal all those issues and that would be more of a pain then you are." explained Sasuke "I don't want that headache becoming a Kage was your stick not mine. I'll let you deal with all that stuff."

"So why are you here then?" asked Naruto

"I am waiting for you to see the truth that is all." explained Sasuke as he turned away before lying down on the concrete bed with his hands behind his head.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"You will see." answered Sasuke with a grin

"Get him out of here." ordered Tsunade as Naruto blinked.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"The closer he is to you the less likely he is to hurt anyone." explained Tsunade "Our strongest ninjas are with you and besides most of our ANBU is guarding the housing district so the village would be safer if he was with you all outside the prison."

"While I don't like it I agree." added Koharu

"Same here." said the old man Homura as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well I didn't see that coming, I thought I would have to wait." admitted Sasuke as he stood up and headed toward the door

**It** was just after noon in the Leaf village and finally the people in confinement in the prison camp were getting some food and showers. After long delays large tents which had been created to feed the armies in the field had been set up. This allowed most people to get their first hot meal in over a day; however most of the food was nothing more than different kinds of soups and bread. More welcomed then the food was the shower tent. This tent had 80 shower heads in small private stalls; this allowed the mostly female population in the prison to finally take a shower.

Waiting by the main get was Sakura and Ino each of them with a bowl of soup in their hands.

"This is mostly water." Complained Ino as she took an another spoon full of the chicken soup.

"Still better than nothing." added Sakura as she broke apart a small cracker before putting it in her vegetable soup.

"You know, I was going to have lunch with my mom today at the BBQ place." explained Ino

"Any word on your mom?" asked Sakura "Is she in here too or stuck outside?"

"No and Lydia is the last of her pack, so the odds that my mom is in here is very low." added Ino as the sound of the gate opening caused both of them to look up. Slowly the gate opened up as Naruto walked in, however that wasn't what was surprising it was the fact that walking beside him was the jet black hired man who they had been trying to kill for years and who both of them had crushes on when they where kids.

"What is he doing here?" yelled Sakura as she pointed toward Sasuke.

"Hello you two." said Sasuke Uchiha with a grin as he looked at the two women. "I am guessing neither of you two have Katsu's mates in you or else you two would be trying to jump me right now."

"Believe me, I want to jump you." Stated Ino as Naruto and Sakura looked at her stunned "And then cut out your throat with a dull knife."

"Nice to see you to." said Sasuke as he pushed past the two women.

'Where are you going?" yelled Naruto

"I just a day running with no sleep, I am going to go get bite to eat and a shower." explained Sasuke as he headed toward the food tent. He stopped for a moment before turning back to Naruto with a grin "And if I find either which ever woman has Rina or Chika sealed within them maybe some ass."

"Don't tell me they are putting him here?" asked Sakura

"Ok, I won't tell you." answered Naruto only to get a death glare from the pink haired vixen which caused fear to run though his body. "Alright, as Lady Tsunade puts it the closer I am to Sasuke the less damaging he can do. It makes some sense but they are putting everyone here at risk."

"I don't think they are worried about us." explained Ino as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Sadly I think your right." added Naruto "However they did give me some weapons to hand out to some people incase Sasuke does attack."

"You mean when he attacks." corrected Sakura before looking at Naruto "I mean we all know what he is like, he only really cares about power and revenge."

"True and I know this sounds crazy but I believe his reasons for why he doesn't want to kill me." explained Naruto

"And why was that?" asked Ino

"Because if he kills me, he becomes Kage and he doesn't want that." explained Naruto

**Flash Forward five years in the future**

Masked ANBU from the five great ninja nations lined the walls of the former road side hotel turned the command center for the allied Shinobi force.

"I am telling you that we have the best shot of winning if we attack the southern road and take the coastal route." explained the Tsuchikage Onoki

"And I am telling you it would be suicide to attack that way, they have the mountains to the North to attack down from." explained the Mizukage Mei Terumi "Personally we already tried the direct approached maybe we should talk peace."

"Peace with demons?" asked Sunagakure General "It was that belief that lost the old Kazekage his position. They all need to die as painfully as possible."

"We may not have too, this is a war to force them to fall into line not extermination." said Shikaku Nara as the elder Leaf ninja pointed toward the large map on the table "My son knew what he was doing when he built the defenses but if we just remove their defenses here and here we gain a small hole just wide enough to send a division or two behind the enemy lines. They have limited forces and will have to send forces to chase them down, with them off the line we will attack and more into the main part of the country."

"But then how do we get across that bridge onto their main island, that is where their village is?" asked Onoki

"Do not fear, we will cross that bridge when we get there." stated the supreme commander of the allied Ninja force, the legendary Samurai General Mifune. "If we cut them off from the main land we can wait them off, that island is great defensive position but it can't sustain a population."

"But we don't know what the makeup of the island is like, all we know about is the mountains that run all the way around the coast, what about the interior?" asked Mei Terumi

"I must admit my estimates are based on other regions like it in the world but it doesn't change my estimates." explained Shikaku

"So if we take the mainland we win the war." laughed the Sand General as suddenly an aid rushed into the room causing everyone to look at her.

"Sir message from Command." explained the aid before she took a deep breath "Sir, it's code red."

"Code red? Something must have happened." said Shikaku Nara knowing that code red messages where used only when a major event happened, the last code red happened when they discovered the hiding spot of the demons.

"What is it?" asked Mifune as the aid looked down at the paper before starting to read, her hand trembling with each passing line.

"Lost contact with Konohagakure Military Command and Control Center half an hour ago, smoke seen rising from area of the village." Read the aid as everyone eyes widened at the news "We sent a dozen scouts to find out the situation, only radio message back it is as follows. "Konohagakure is burning.""

**End Flash forward**

**Now I am back from vacation and I hope you liked this chapter and the relationship I am building between Naruto and Sasuke along with the relationship between Naruto/Sakura/Ino. Well I hope you don't mind the flash forward, I think I am going to do something like it every 10 chapters or so. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 A Breather**

The village seamed to still be collectively holding their breaths however no one was sure if it was the after affect of Sasuke's appearance or the fact that almost five thousand people now had demons within them. The makeshift ghetto was the busiest spot in the village and at the moment Shikamaru Nara was the conductor.

"Where do you want this?" asked a voice behind Shikamaru Nara as he stood by the outer wall with a small clipboard in hand.

"What is it Choji?" asked Shikamaru without even looking up

"Mostly rotten wood and some old newspapers." explained Choji as he looked at the huge amount of trash in his hands.

"Burn them." ordered Shikamaru as Choji threw the rotten wood onto the giant fire which was raging in a large pit a few yards away from Shikamaru. As he suddenly felt a soft hand brush over her shoulder which caused him to smile as he turned to see the love of his life, Temari.

"Hello my desert flower." said Shikamaru with a loving smile as he looked into the now silted green eyes of the older sister of the Kazakage.

"I am good as long as you have Nanuk within you?" answered Temari as Shikamaru smiled before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I do and you have Anita within you?" asked Shikamaru as Temari wrapped her hands around Shikamaru's neck pulling him in close as his hands found their way to her hips.

'Yes." answered Temari as one hand moved down from Shikamaru's neck and slipped under her pants and into his boxers wrapping around his manhood "Now where is the most private place around this shithole because if it was up to me your pants would be off five minutes ago little boy."

"Well hold off on that will you." stated a new voice as the two of them turned to see Naruto, Ino and Sakura standing there, both of them blushed as they pulled apart.

"Sorry you all had to see that." admitted Shikamaru "But…."

"You have nothing to explain or apologize for." said Ino with a grin crossed "The two of you haven't seen each other for days and your demons in thousands of years it is understandable what you wanted to do however I need both of you two to help find enough housing for all these people."

"Besides there are children, I don't care what you two do in private but not in public." added Sakura

"You're a prune sometimes forehead but that fits with Aella." added Ino as Temari grinned as she looked at the three of them.

"So you three then?" said Temari with a grin as all three of them nodded their heads.

"Can we focus on something other than sex for the moment because I really need your two your help getting this placed fixed up because we have a lot of people and little housing." asked Naruto before looking at Sakura and Ino "For the moment at least."

That last comment caused both women to slap the back of Naruto's head at almost the same time causing Temari and Shikamaru to laugh as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I have already started the burning of all the trash that is burnable and the others I am sealing away in scrolls for easy storage." explained Shikamaru

"Smart move little boy scrolls can hold a lot and are easier to move." added Temari

"We also have Yamato making more wooden beams to replace the ones that are rotten in the buildings." explained Shikamaru

"Captain Yamato's a demon?" asked Sakura

"No, but he is helping us." added Choji as he walked up "He is far more helpful than almost any of the other ANBU."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun, when Sasuke approached they didn't form a defense line around us, they left that part of the wall open." explained Sakura

"Not to mention they are holding back food and spitting on us if not worst from the walls." added Choji

"What could be worst?" asked Ino to her teammate

"Trust me you don't want to know." explained Choji

"Just say it." ordered Naruto

"Lets just say they didn't install bathrooms in those new watchtowers and they found a place to throw their waste.' Explained Choji as Ino knelt over a bit and placed her hand by her mouth.

"God, I am going to be sick." grumbled Ino "They really dump their waste down the wall?"

"If we are luckily they actually started aiming for people, some kids playing tag were aimed at." Added Choji

"Oh God." said Ino as she dried heave a bit.

"Why would they do that?" asked Sakura as suddenly someone yelled from the wall.

"Throw yourself in the fire demon! Save us the trouble of doing it ourselves!" yelled the voice

"There is your answer." answered Temari

"They are just scared give it a couple of days and everything will be back to normal." explained Naruto "Starting tomorrow morning Lady Tsunade is going to start letting people go home."

"For good?" asked Sakura

"To get there stuff but I am sure it is just temporary." added Naruto

"Naruto-kun, I am starting to think this isn't going to be temporary." explained Sakura as Naruto looked at her "Look they are locking us up in a hell hole of a place and they are throwing actual shit on us. They can't really take that back."

"I know." admitted Naruto "But I still believe this is just them being scared. They have no idea what is going on."

"Sometimes Naruto-kun you are too naive for your own good. Not every person is this world good." added Ino as she regained her composer.

"I mean we aren't totally good people either, we have Sasuke here right now." said Sakura "We have Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru "He isn't in some type of holding cell?"

"Unless you count this place as a holding cell then no." answered Sakura "And no one is guarding him."

"Believe me if attacks we would know it." said Naruto

"How?" asked Choji

"There would be a lot of screaming as he attacks." explained Naruto

**Elsewhere** in the housing district turned prison camp Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on the ground with a bowl of soup in his hands. Every once in a while he would look up and glare at the people who were looking at him as if he was the bogie man.

"You can come out Karin." ordered Sasuke without even looking up as the red headed Karin sat down beside him.

"Katsu you came back." purred Karin as she rubbed against Sasuke almost moaning as she sensed his chakra.

"You have Rina correct?" asked Sasuke as Karin nodded her head.

"I haven't been able to sense Chika's chakra but she could be anywhere in the world." explained Karin as she placed her hand on Sasuke's chest "I know in the list I am the second compared to her but I am here right now."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin however he had a question that had to be answered before he did anything.

"Katsu trusts Rina totally but I am not sure if I trust you Karin." Said Sasuke as Karin's eyes widened "You did betray me to the Leaf when you got Suigetsu and Jugo killed and me almost captured. You did so well that consider you part of the Konoha 11."

"I had no choice, we were all but surrounded and the only way to save you was to strike a deal for your life." Explained Karin as she placed her head on Sasuke's chest as she started to cry "Please forgive me…I just love you so much."

"_Just forgive her already." _pleaded Katsu

"_Why?" _ asked Sasuke

"_Because Rina was always the best when she was trying to make me forgive me for something she did." _ explained Katsu with a grin _"Besides with Chika missing for the moment she is the best we have."_

"_You know if I was dead last I would ask if you love her?" _asked Sasuke

"_Love is silly construct, she is just one of two vixens which I find the most enjoyable in the bedroom and who I would allow to have my kits."_ explained Katsu _"If she stood in my way of a goal she would die."_

"_I agree with you on that."_ added Sasuke

"Alright Karin, you gave me a chance after that misunderstand with Danzo I will give you another chance." said Sasuke as Karin's eyes widened like a child who had just been given a large gift on their birthday.

"Thank you my love." said Karin

"However, there is something I need first." added Sasuke as Karin's heart sank. "Find the cleanest most private place in this hell hole. I don't want to be interrupted and I am not a fan of doing it in the dirt and mud."

"Yes, me neither." said Karin in an almost hyper venting voice as she rubbed Sasuke's chest "I know the perfect place."

"Good, I'll just take a shower first so I smell better for you." said Sasuke

"Don't." ordered Karin as she smelled Sasuke's sweating scent. "I love the smell of your scent almost as much as chakra, besides I am going to make you sweat so much a shower will not matter."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin as Karin took him by the hand and lead him out of the food tent.

**Elsewhere** in the housing district a shirtless Neji Hyuuga was lifting up a large wooden beam onto his shoulder before turning to head back up the stairs toward the construction site. They had been luckily a lot of the new Jurchuriki had construction skills either as carpenters, stone masons, electricians, plumbers or general contractors. Shikamaru had put them all to work trying to repair the buildings using the ninja core as general helpers.

"This sucks." growled Neji as he started up the stairs.

"Reminds me of Guy-sensie's training." added Tenten as she picked up two smaller beams, Neji couldn't help but look at his sweat covered girlfriend who was only dressed in a pair of shorts and a black sports bra.

"Only they were a lot harder." added Neji

"Well I wasn't as big of distraction to you back then." added Tenten as Neji laughed a bit

"True." answered Neji

"_Hello can you hear me?" _asked a voice in Neji's head as he closed his eyes, only to find himself standing in the middle of a white snow covered field however he wasn't cold. The wind was blowing as Neji covered his eyes as a figure walked out of the snow. It was a large white snow leopard with seven tails moving behind him with deep blue eyes and pure black spots.

"_I am guessing you are my demon and we are in my own mind?"_ asked Neji as the demon nodded his head

"_Yes."_ answered the demon _"I am Xue a demon feline and one of the great warriors of my village."_

"_Ok, why the snow?"_ asked Neji _"The way Naruto described it was sort of like a cell."_

"_Everyone's is different."_ explained Xue _"I personally always loved snow, I am a snow leopard after all."_

"_A snow leopard demon?"_ asked Neji "I thought all demon cats where the same."

"_No…demon feline is a large group of all different type of cats from lions to house cats."_ explained Xue _"My mate is in fact a mate is a five tailed Cheetah."_

"_And who is your mate?"_ asked Neji

"Neji can you hear your demon now too?" asked Tenten as Neji snapped back.

"Yes, did you?" asked Neji

"Yes, Dee a cheetah says her mate is a demon called Xue." said Tenten "Please tell me you have him."

"Thank you spirits." admitted Neji as the two moved to kiss.

"We need those beams so hurry up!" yelled Kiba from multiple floors up.

"Alright." said Neji as the two loves looked each other "Later tonight?"

"Later tonight." confirmed Tenten

**While** Tenten and Neji were busy working on the construction site Hinata was enjoying a shower in the shower tent. She had used this tent during the war so she knew how the system worked, they had seven minutes each in the shower stalls before it was the next person's turn. Even though it was only seven minutes it was still heaven.

"_So tell me why are you upset with Sakura's demon Aella and not Ino's demon Lydia?" _asked Hinata to her demon Miki.

"_Because Lydia said yes and Aella said no."_ explained Miki's voice in Hinata's head as the hot water ran down her body.

"_And that means what?"_ asked Hinata

"_In order to join a couple you have to have the approval of the first mate." _explained Miki _"Even if the male and all the other females want you to join as long as the first says no you can't."_

"_So Lydia and the Kyuubi said yes to you while Aella said no?"_ asked Hinata

"_No, tradition demands that you start to get approval from the lowest mate to the first and only once you get the approval of the first do you go to the male."_ Explained Miki as Hinata ran her hands through her long wet hair.

"_Lydia said yes but Aella said no."_ explained Miki _"So I am stuck unless something happens."_

"_And what are those?"_ asked Hinata

"_Aella could agree to let me join and I can be with Kyuubi and you with Naruto with them."_ explained Miki

"_I don't think that will happen, she sounds like Sakura and she is a bitch."_ Growled Hinata

"_The second way is for Ino's demon Lydia to rise to the 1__st__ that would allow me to join."_ Explained Miki _"However the most likely way that she would rise to first is by having a baby."_

"_No…I am suppose to have Naruto-kun child."_ yelled Hinata in her own mind.

"_I am with you when it comes to the Kyuubi's kit."_ reinforced Miki _"However there is one thing that may force Aella hands and allow us to be with our love."_

"_What?"_ asked Hinata desperate for an answer that didn't involve having Sakura change her mind or Ino having Naruto's child.

"_Hope that we the laws of Ariadna is enforced."_ stated Miki as she explained the ancient law of the demons which caused Hinata to smile.

**Karin** had lead Sasuke up into one of the abounded five stories housing apartments, unlike last night the place was almost totally ababounded since most people want to spend as little time as possible in a rat infested building that look like it would fall over in a strong wind. Karin lead him into one of the apartments. The place was trashed with broken cabinets and glass covering the small kitchen and a large hole in the floor of the living room, so large in fact he could see clear though to the next floor.

"I wanted somewhere clean, if this is clean then Naruto is a genius." stated Sasuke

"Well we will not be doing it here, Sasuke-kun." said Karin as she lead him into the bedroom which was almost as bad with parts of the ceiling coming down.

"Not much better." Said Sasuke

"Those just keep people away." explained Karin as she lead in into a walk in closet in which an air mattress on the ground along with some of Karin's stuff. The closest was perfectly clean with only a few of Karin's things placed on old hangers and some candles.

"Clean enough for you Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin as she looked her place "No one knows about this place so we have all the time we want to ourselves."

**Mature if you don't want to read skip.**

"Good." Stated Sasuke as he pushed Karin down onto the mattress so hard she bounced a bit before coming to rest. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Sasuke undo his belt before his hand can to rest on the back of the shoulder before moving up to neck. With one move she was pulled back into Sasuke's chest as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You ready for this?" whispered Sasuke into her ear as his other hand slipped under her shorts as she felt Sasuke pressed against her.

"Please…." moaned Karin "I want you."

"Good." said Sasuke as he kissed her shoulder as he positioned himself "Because I plan for this to last a while."

"I pray it doesn't." moaned Karin

**End Mature **

Night was falling over the Leaf village as four new five stories buildings constructed from newly formed wood and steal provided by Lady Tsunade against the advice of the Council appeared in the Leaf village skyline. While the buildings rooms where only larger then some prison cells and they had only one working bathroom per floor and no power but the addition of the buildings where enough to give people some private space.

"Shikamaru why are you giving me one of the new rooms, there are other people who need it more." added Naruto as the two of them walked around the bottom floor of one the buildings.

"Naruto like it or not you speaking for us and if you sleep better then maybe you can pound some common sense into the council." explained Shikamaru

"Common sense doesn't exist on the council." laughed Naruto as both men laughed at the joke. "So I am guessing you and Temari are going to have some fun tonight."

"I wouldn't put it past us but then again you have not one but two women who are probably waiting to jump you when walk into the room." explained Shikamaru as Naruto shock his head.

"No…I am betting the two of them are off finding their own place to sleep." explained Naruto "They deserve someone better than me."

"You think too little of yourself besides like it or not we are all jinchuriki now and there are a lot more women than men so we have to get used to multiple wives and girlfriends." added Shikamaru "Are you saying you don't want both of them."

"I will not say that." confused Naruto "However balancing two girls at the same time seems impossible."

"Balancing one woman is impossible enough but I think you will manage." said Shikamaru as he came to a stop in front of a large sheet which was being used as a door. "Well good night."

"Night." said Naruto as his friend moved into the room, it was almost pure black apart from two small candles located in the two far corners of the room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the poor light as he noticed only one figure lying down.

**Mature skip if you want to.**

"Evening Naruto-kun, we have been waiting for you." purred Sakura's voice in his ear as he is suddenly spun around so that he could look the pink haired ninja in her eyes however his eyes quickly moved down from her eyes only to notice that she was dressed in nothing more than a red sports bra which was barely containing her bust. His eyes moved down over her ton sexy core and over her bikini bottom.

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Naruto only to be suddenly assaulted by a pair of lips as Sakura pressed her lips against his as she pushed him back into the room. Naruto was taken off guard as his hands found themselves on Sakura's hips right above her bikini line. He finally came to a stop near the center of the room as Sakura pulled back.

"What do you think?" asked Sakura as she gently pressed her hands on Naruto's shoulder's forcing him down. He was so focused on Sakura's touch that he didn't even notice what his head was resting on until he felt it rise and fall. Slowly he tilted his head up only to see the light blue eyes of Ino, his heart rate which he felt couldn't go even faster speed up as he realized his head was resting on her breasts.

"We are about to have some fun." purred Ino as she placed her nose in Naruto's hair breathing in his scent as her hands moved under Naruto's jonnin jacket pulling it off as Sakura got his belt and his undershirt "Last time it was the demons in control not this time."

"Are you sure?" strutted Naruto

"Believe it." answered both women at the same time as Sakura pulled back and Ino got out from behind Naruto and moved to stand beside her friend, this allowed Naruto to see both of them side by side for the first time. His eyes moved up and down the two of them comparing both of them side by side. Ino was dressed in a light blue strapless bra with a string bikini bottom, while Sakura was in red sports bra and bottom. Ino's hair was pulled back into her normal long pony tail which reached the small of her back, while Sakura had her normal pink hair framing her sea green eye which glowed in the candle light. Both women looked down at him with what appeared to him to be love and lust in their eyes. Side by side Naruto couldn't tell which one of them was more sexy, Ino had the larger breasts by maybe half a cup size but Sakura had better legs and ass.

"So Naruto-kun take your pick who do you want first red or blue?" asked Ino as Naruto realized that he had to choice who went first and the color choices where the color of their underwear.

"Don't worry whoever you pick first will have you first in the morning." added Sakura with a perverted grin which would have found a more natural home on Naruto's face.

"Well Sakura-chan is the first, so I guess she is." answered Naruto as Sakura grinned as Ino tried to hide the disappointed on her face only to suddenly feel a hand under her chin as her head was turned only to see another Naruto standing there.

"However I don't want you to feel left out." said the clone Naruto

"Forehead gets the real thing and I get a clone?" asked Ino as she felt a hand wrap around her back before landing on her breast another hand moved down to her womanhood. Ino turned her head only to see a third Naruto behind her. "Better."

**End Mature**

Hours later Naruto, Sakura and Ino where coming down from their high as the three of them smuggled together.

"I have to admit I didn't expect you to recover as fast as you did when you finished with her." moaned Ino as she remembered how soon the real Naruto had come to her after he and Sakura had finished.

"What can I say I bounced back fast." answered Naruto surprised at how fast he had in fact bounced back.

"Good for us." purred Sakura as her eye lids felt heavy.

"Sleep now, my pink vixen." answered Naruto as he kissed the top of Sakura's head before moving to Ino "You too my blonde vixen."

**First I would like to say I am sorry for the delay in posting after I got back from vacation my friend let me borrow the first two seasons of a TV show and I have been watching them almost none stop in my free time. Now I won't say the show right out but let's just say "Winter is Coming" and see who guess which show it is first. Besides I have a feeling that the show will have some effect on this story. Now I hope you liked this chapter and the romance between Sasuke/Karin and Naruto/Sakura/Ino. Now until next time I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	11. Sad News

**Sad news**

**Today my laptop of over 5 years was destroyed when a freak combination of power outage and heavy rain flooded my basement while I was at work. Now don't worry too much, it was my fault last night when I went to bed I foolish left it on the floor. I normally save all my files to a separate hard drive every Sunday night so all my files including my stories are safe. However last night I had finished the first draft of the new chapter of The 13****th**** Tribe and I was half way done with the next chapter in "The Ark" and "the Demon Plan" Those files where lost so I will have to write them again once I get my new laptop (I am currently using a friend's to post this) However with the upcoming July 4****th**** Holiday it will be about a week and a half to 2 weeks before I get my new laptop. So I wouldn't expect to see any new chapters for around 3 weeks or so. I am sorry but fate has dealt me this hand. Don't worry I will start writing again as soon as I can and I hope you come back to read when this and my other stories come back. As one of the greatest general's of world war 2 said "I shall return" (Lets see who can get that one first) And believe me I shall return to this and all my stories. In the mean time for those readers in the United States enjoy the 4th of July and for everyone else just enjoy yourself.  
**

**Until next time**

**Wilkins75 **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Fire and Pain**

Cool summer's night air blew though the village hidden in the leaves and while everything seemed calm on the surface it was far from it. The mood of the village was clearly tense and it all came from the fact that almost three thousand people where crammed into on small housing district which was surrounded by a makeshift wall with armed guards standing post.

"Well this sucks." stated Kiba Inuzuka as he and his teammate Shino Aburame as they stood on top of one of the newly built buildings in the prison camp. On a normal night standing post as it was called was nothing out of the ordinary, every ninja did it and they all hated it. The job mostly consisted of watching the streets and responding to emergency calls. With the destruction of the Uchiha clan almost two decades ago the policing duty fell to the regular ninja core. "We are treated like criminals for nothing, they fear us because we are different."

"People are always afraid of what is different." explained Shino as he opened his hand as a small insect landed on his open hand. The winged insect quickly entered his body and delivered its message. Kiba felt a bit of guilt building in him, he knew that the Aburame clan was shunned in the Leaf. They were shunned not because they were evil or because they had done horrible things in the past, they were shunned because of their strong bond with a type of animal which most people crushed with their morning newspaper.

"I guess you would know that almost as well as Naruto." explained Kiba

"I had my family growing up, Naruto didn't." pointed out Shino "Maybe it is a reward for all his pain that he now has two vixens."

"And what about your pain apart from Hinata and me you had no close friends." explained Kiba "And your demon has no one."

"Hoshea and I have a similar beliefs, duty comes first and truth be told I was never that interested in relationships." explained Shino as his high collar which covered most of his face moved a bit. Since Kiba had been around him for so long he knew how to read Shino's face just from the movement of his jacket collar against his face.

"You're smiling?" asked Kiba "Why?"

"Before what was I?" asked Shino before he answered his own question "I was the best at gathering information and I was next in line for my clan leader. That leadership meant certain duties would have to be done."

"Arranged marriage." stated Kiba knowing that the Aburame clan was one of the few clans that still practiced the old ways of an arranged marriage. Most of the clans who still fooled that custom did it with a more wink and a nudge then everything else. A couple starts dating and before they get engaged their clans make the arrangements so that it could still be called an arranged marriage however sometimes it was still forced one people. "Do you really think your parents would force a marriage on you?"

"It's more of my grandfather which would force it." explained Shino "He wanted to make sure that his grandson is married before he pasts away."

"Wanted?" asked Kiba

"Do you really think that anyone would let a jinchūriki lead a clan?" asked Shino

"They let Gaara lead a village?" explained Kiba with a grin believing he had Shino cornered.

"They allowed that since they are believed there was only a handful of demons which they could control." explained Shino "Now there are thousands and that will scare people."

"I hope your wrong." added Kiba as suddenly he noticed dozens of ninjas on the other side of the wall moving away. For a moment he wondered what was up until he noticed smoke coming from one of the other housing district on the other side of the village. "Looks like a house fire."

However before Kiba could say anything another source of smoke appeared.

"Another fire?" asked Kiba as third fire broke out in the village. "Something is up, do you know anything about this?"

"My little bugs haven't heard anything about this." stated Shino as Kiba moved to wake Naruto. "What is the point of waking Naruto or anyone else when there is nothing that can be done."

"He needs to know about a series of fires?" stated Kiba

"He will not be able to do anything about so why wake him?" asked Shino as Kiba gave him a blank look. "Let him sleep, give my insects time to learn what is going on. Do you understand my thinking?"

"I do." admitted Kiba as he moved back toward his friend.

**Hours** later as the warm rays from the sun started to appear over the horizon Karin Uzumaki began to wake. At first her body refused to move, it was too sore from the hours of sex it had just been though. Every part of her body hurt but she couldn't help but smile as she opened her eyes only to see she was face down in her pillow. She could feel another body lying down on top of her almost nude body, slowly she moved her head to her right only to see Sasuke's sleeping face beside her. Her smile only grew wider as she looked at his sleeping face, his jet black locks hanging over parts of his face. She closed her eyes for a moment only to come face to face with a red demon fox.

"_That was nice."_ purred Rina as the demon smiled just like her new partner

"_Yes, it was."_ moaned Karin _"I still don't understand how you were involved? But I don't care."_

"_We are linked, everything you feel I feel that is the same for pain as well as pleasure."_ explained Rina

"_I see."_ added Karin as she opened her eyes again and looked at her arm, she couldn't help but notice as rather large stream of dried blood which ran down her arm. She followed the line to a spot just above her shoulder where it joined with her neck. Slowly she moved her hand and felt the spot only to feel a rather deep bite mark, which hadn't healed like all of the others, for some reason her fingers started to trace the mark, counting each of the teeth marks for some reason it was turning her one even as the bite was turning into a scar. _"Sasuke-kun bit a little too hard, there."_

"_Good."_ stated Rina _"A bit like that is a mate bite, it tells all the others that you are with someone else and that they should back off. You bit Sasuke too."_

"_I see."_ Purred Karin as she thought about that she had marked Sasuke as hers, soon her thoughts turned to the other important thing that happened last night. _"So did you think it worked?"_

"_The ferity justu I taught you should increase the chances of getting pregnant but the more times we mate the better our chances will be of becoming with child and rising up to be the 1__st__ mate."_ Explained Karin as Sasuke started moving again. _"And looks like we will soon have another chance to improve those odds."_

**A few** blocks away from Karin and Sasuke, Ino was slowly waking up herself only instead of finding herself face down in a pillow, she was laying on her side with a warm arm wrapped around her stomach. She was still half asleep when she felt movement coming from on the other side of the sleeping man beside her. Slowly she lifted her head up to see her best friend Sakura Haruno getting out of bed before she started to put on her cloths.

"Where are you going?" asked Ino

"I want to get a shower before all the hot water is taken so that means you have Naruto-kun all to yourself." explained Sakura as Ino smiled "But he is all mine tonight."

"Don't I get a say in this?" joked a half asleep Naruto

"No." stated Sakura as she walked out of the room "Now have fun you two."

"Oh we will." stated Ino as she rolled over grabbing Naruto's hands with her owns pinning him to the floor. Naruto couldn't help himself from grinning as he looked into the deep blue eyes of the buetiful woman who was pinning him to the ground. "So Naruto do you want to take this slow and steady or shall we make it fast and hard?"

"How about none at all." stated a new voice as both of them looked toward the door only to see ex-boyfriend Sai standing there.

"Sai." stated Ino as she covered herself up as she looked at her ex-boyfriend turned away from her and his best friend.

"I came to tell you that the Council has called for you." stated Sai

"The Council?" asked Ino "Not Lady Tsunade?"

"The Hokage is head of the council I am sure the old lady is there." Explained Naruto as he stood up and quickly got dressed. As he was about to leave he bent over and kissed Ino softly on the lips "Don't worry I will be back soon."

"Alright." Said Ino as she watched Naruto and Sai walk out of the room.

**For the** longest time neither Naruto or Sai said a word to each other as they walked toward the gate. The streets where just starting to fill with people most of whom were either heading toward the shower tent or toward the one source of fresh food in the compound, the food tent.

"Listen Sai, I am sorry you had to see that." apologized Naruto as he lowered his head a bit "I should have told you that I was sleeping with Ino and asked your permission."

"Why would you need my permission?" asked Sai as they neared the gate "She isn't my propriety, she is a free woman and if she is happy with you then why should I stop her."

"But she was your first true love and you always remember that." added Naruto as Sai stopped mid step and turned away from his friend.

"Naruto you and I are friends so I am going to say this to you." stated Sai as he looked at the ground for a second. For what seemed like forever the two of them just stood there until Naruto finally spoke up.

"What is it Sai?" asked Naruto

"Nothing forget I said anything at all." Stated Sai as he turned and headed straight back into the housing area leaving Naruto alone at the gate. Naruto just stood there and watched as Sai disappeared into the crowd.

"Naruto Namikaze are you ready to head to the Council chamber?" asked a nearby guard as the gate separating the prison camp from the rest of the village opened up.

"Alright." Answered Naruto as he turned and headed toward the Hokage building.

**While** Naruto was heading toward the council chamber located inside the Hokage building, Sakura was getting out of the shower only to see Ino stepping into one of the other shower stalls in the tent.

"Well that must have been fast." joked Sakura as she walked past Ino.

"Naruto-kun was called to the council before we could do anything." explained Ino as she turned on the shower only to jump back as she felt the ice cold water run down her body. "What the hell, we can't be out of hot water already?"

"It was like that when I got here." explained Sakura "And I was one of the first here, probably just a problem with the water heater."

"This morning just sucks." answered Ino as she stepped into the cold shower, a second after she did a voice spoke up.

"Attention demons." Stated a female voice over a loud speaker. "Per the Hokage's orders we will allow supervised visits back to your homes to collect personal items."

"Finally some good news." Said Ino after the destruction of the Leaf village by Pain, they had redesigned the housing areas into separate district. Each district has its own small market and bunker in case of an attack. It had the effect of making a mini village within the village itself.

"We will be going in groups, first group will be in the Adonis and Enfys housing districts." stated the voice

"That is us." Said Sakura with a smile "Lady Tsunade must have ordered them to start with us."

"All those in those housing districts report to the main gate in ten minutes." ordered the voice as Ino turned off the water.

"Aren't you going to finish your shower?" asked Sakura

"Once I get back hopefully by then they will fix the heater." stated Ino as she got dressed "I can get some new cloths, some that are actually clean."

**Miles** away from them Naruto walked into the council chamber. The room was set up like a mini arena with bleacher seats running around the top of the room all with a view of the large U shaped table in the center of the room. Unlike the Hokage's office this room was open to the public, most of the time the room was empty apart from the occasional school trip or office worker using it as a shortcut.

"_I always hated this room." _Thought Naruto as he looked up to see that almost half the seats in the gallery was filled. _"I understand that the council is supposed to control the Hokage so that they don't become a king but all these ones have done is nothing but trouble."_

"Thank you for coming Naruto." Said the oldest member of the council Homura Mitokado as he and the other members of the council moved toward their assigned seat.

"_This is strange, only the Uchiha and the Hokage's are empty." _ Thought Naruto as he looked around at the faces of the leaders of the most powerful clans and a single councilor chosen by business leaders and another by popular election of the villagers themselves.

"_What is wrong with that?" _asked Kyuubi

"_You were a Kage, how often did you have a whole council meet and not be there yourself?"_ asked Naruto as he looked at the empty Hokage chair.

"_Not often_." answered Kyuubi

"Naruto Namikaze we have some things to discuss." said Homura

"Such as?" asked Naruto "And where is the Hokage."

"Lady Tsunade is currently having an emergency meeting with the other Kages." explained Homura "It is my job as senior member of the council to call this meeting to order."

"And what are we here to talk about?" asked Naruto

"Two key items, first is to inform you that the Daimyo's are currently holding a meeting to discuss the demon situation." explained Homura before smiling "We hope to have a solution soon."

"_That doesn't make me feel better._" Thought Naruto as he keep looking at the old man in front of him "_The Daimyo's are more likely to fuck everything up with some half cock stupid idea, I hate daimyo's."_

"_Lydia is our Daimyo and you slept with her when you mated with Ino last night." _Pointed out the Kyuubi as Naruto tried not to laugh at the demon.

"_Alright I take it back, I hate all the daimyo's apart from Ino-chan." _corrected Naruto

"Second item is that last night we had some….minor disturbances in the village." added Homura

"What do you mean disturbances?" asked Naruto

**While** Naruto was in a meeting Ino and Sakura along with over two dozen other new jinchūriki where walking down one of the main streets of the leaf village heading to the housing direct where their actual homes where. Of the two dozen people all only a quarter of them had any ninja training, most of them where villagers with no military training.

"Isn't this kind of overkill." said Ino as she looked at the ANBU guards moving beside them both on the streets and along the rooftops "They have to have at least fifty men guarding us."

"Maybe." confirmed Sakura as she looked up at some of the houses, the normally open windows where shut and the few people that where in the streets either ran away or cursed at them. As they entered the housing district a scream filled the air causing both of them to tense up.

"My Shop what happened to my shop…home!" yelled a woman as she ran in front of the ANBU toward the burnt remains of a building. The blackened wood still smoldering as the woman dropped to her knees in front of the remains with tears in her eyes. "I worked my entire life to build this place, what happened?"

"Well it burned down." laughed a nearby Jonnin as both Sakura and Ino turned and glared at Jonnin who took a step back in fear of the two women. The two of them turned back just in time to see a little boy many seven or eight years old moving toward the woman.

"It will be alright mommy." said a little boy as he wrapped his arms around his mother "It's just things."

"Thanks dear." cried the woman

"That is tragic." said Sakura sadly "I wonder why they couldn't put the fires out in time, maybe they had too many guards around us and they didn't get to the fire soon enough."

"Forehead I am no Shikamaru but if that building burned to a crisp wouldn't the nearby buildings have some damage as well?" asked Ino as Sakura studied the nearby buildings, to her amazement apart from some destroyed areas of paint the buildings on either side where perfectly fine.

"And why would it burn down, all chunin's have to learn a water justu to put out fires." added Sakura

"You have half an hour to get whatever you want from your homes however any weapons will be seized." ordered the ANBU commander

"I guess we better get going." laughed Ino "It may take half an hour to pack my cloths alone."

It took them only minutes to reach their apartment

"No this can't be." Said Ino as she looked at the broken doorframe which lead into their apartment, the door which had stood there had been violently ripped off its hinges and was broken on the floor. Slowly both of them entered the once perfectly clean apartment only to see holes busted into walls and cabinets ripped down from the walls. All their dishes and glass where was in pieces on the ground. The once white walls where black and scorched as if someone had started a fire that just didn't take.

"How could this happen?" asked Ino as she bent down and pulled a broken picture of her late father from the floor

"This was targeted." Stated Sakura as Ino blinked as she looked at her best friend who was heading toward her room. Like the front door her bedroom door was ripped down and Ino could see that the room was trashed with ripped cloths on the floor.

"How can you tell?" asked Ino as Sakura looked over her shoulder, toward the kitchen.

"That is kind of a big hint." Explained Sakura as Ino followed her friend's eyes toward the wall.

"BURN IN HELL YOU DEMON WHORES" read Ino Yamanaka as she looked at the words painted in right red spray-paint on the wall. Ino's blood began to boil however she suddenly felt something brushed up against her. She turned toward the source only to see her cat Isis rubbing up against her, her pure white fur was covered with ash and small amount of blood ran down from a cut on her front left leg.

"Isis." said Ino as she picked up her cat and gently stroked it.

"Finally some good news." said Sakura as Ino held her cat purring cat in her hands.

**Miles** away from the remains of the destroyed apartments Sasuke Uchiha was finally leaving his little love nest, leaving Karin behind. He moved to the roof to get some fresh air while waiting for Karin to wake. For the longest time he just stood there watching the movement of the guards along the wall.

"If you are looking for an opening to escape I have already found one." Stated a voice behind him as Sasuke turned to see Shino standing there.

"I have already found seven." grinned Sasuke

"Only because you kill the guards." stated Shino as he moved to stand beside the most famous missing ninja in the entire history of the Leaf village. "If you don't want to kill them then there is only one way."

"Did Naruto order you to find a way out of here?" asked Sasuke

"No." stated Shino

"Then why?" asked Sasuke

"The same reason why I didn't tell anyone that the humans where burning our homes and shops and the ninja core stood back and watched." stated Shino as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that news.

"Why did you hid this from dead last and not me?" asked Sasuke as he turned to face Shino

"Simple, my duty is to protect the people and because like me you realize the truth about our situation." stated Shino as Sasuke grinned "We are not members of the Leaf anymore and the sooner they all realize the better."

"You realize that when we leave this village, they will come after us and a war will begin." stated Sasuke with a grin

"That is why I am counting on you to defend them." explained Shino

"Why would you trust me to defend them? I have no interest in them." Explained Sasuke

"You care about fighting and defending these people will be the fight of your life and you love to fight." Stated Shino as he turned and started walking away "Which is way I can count on you to protect the people."

**Finally I have returned, I had to deal with a lot of different things since I left. First my laptop was delayed for 10 days and then even though I paid extra for them to install Microsoft office and virus defense they didn't and while I was installing all my different programs I got infected. In the end I had to totally whip my new computer's hard drive and reinstall everything. Now I hope you forgive me, the next chapter will be soon. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Changing Field Part 1**

"It's every home? Every business?" asked Naruto for the sixth time as he sat down at a small wooden table in the basement of one of the buildings. Before it had been turned into a makeshift command and control center the room had been a boiler room, dozens of leaky water pipes had caused mold to grow which was one of the reasons why the building had been condemned in the first place.

"Yes." reported Shino as he along with his most of his friends stood in the windowless basement.

"Question how come we didn't know about this sooner?" asked Sakura as she looked at her classmate. "I thought with your insects you would be able to find out what was going on."

"One can't be in every room." explained Shino "I was focused on the command center and the movement of the council."

"But Kiba said you both saw the fires." added Neji

"That is true, however I believed that the best place to find out information was the jonin headquarters." explained Shino as he defended his actions "However they the ninjas in the field didn't report the actions until the morning."

"Shino did nothing wrong." confirmed Naruto "If anyone did anything wrong it was the councilors who didn't do anything to stop it."

"They were not alone." added Shino as his friends looked at him "The reports say that ninjas stood back and watched as homes burned. Only stepping in if the flames threatened human homes."

"Are you sure?" asked Shikamaru like almost everyone else he had assumed that the reason why the fires had gone for so long was because of all the ninjas guarding them.

"I am sure." stated Shino

"This changes things." added Tamari "Word about what happened is already around and in time there will be riots."

"That is what the council wanted me to make sure didn't happen." stated Naruto "They wanted my promise as a Namikaze that there would be no riots."

"Did you give it to them?" asked Sakura

"I hope you didn't because at the moment I want to kick some but." added Ino

"I promised them no violence." said Naruto

"_But that was when they said there were just a few disturbances." _added Kyuubi

"_I was thinking it was nothing a few drunk villagers throwing bricks through windows, not this." _Added Naruto

"Best we can do right now is allow people to go get whatever they can from the remains." added Naruto "At the same time try our best to improve the situation here."

"And how do we do that?" asked Shikamaru

"We have wood from Yamato and also tell people that they need to stop at the store and get supplies when they head back home." ordered Naruto

"I wish I had thought about that." added Sakura "I could really go for some fresh coffee."

"I personally want white chocolate." added Ino

"Then you will get your chance." responded Naruto as he looked at the two of them. "I need to stay here to keep everything in control, can you two head to my apartment and recover what you can."

"There will likely be nothing left." explained Ino as Naruto nodded his head "I was only able to save about half a dozen outfits and you know how big my closet was."

"Believe me that is a big closet full of cloths." laughed Sakura as Naruto turned his gaze to

"What about you did you recover anything?" asked Naruto

"A few things but most of my things where either destroyed or stolen." explained Sakura "However they didn't get my medical tools. After we are done here I plan to go help Shuzine, we are setting up a small client."

"Great." said Naruto before looking around at his other friends "Shikamaru I want you to work on surviving the construction of new buildings."

"No problem there." confirmed Shikamaru as Naruto took a deep breath before turning to Temari.

"Temari I need a list of all the jonin ninjas we have including their skill set along with those of their demon." ordered Naruto "We may need them if we have to control a riot."

"No problem however Naruto we should consider the fact the ninjas on the wall will attack us." Added Temari as Naruto blinked at the idea "Sorry Naruto but it isn't that big of a step from standing by and watching homes burn to attacking people."

"These are our fellow members of the ninja core they wouldn't betray us." Added Naruto before lowering his head

"But then again I never expected them to just stand by and watch as homes burned." Admitted Naruto as he stood up "Alright work with Kakashi-sensei to form a plan to defend our position if needed."

"Alright." Resounded Temari

"Shino just keep the information coming." ordered Naruto as Shino nodded his head.

"Of course I live for the job." Confirmed Shino as Naruto stood up before slowly heading up the stairs toward the outside word leaving everyone behind him.

"You all realize that if the situation doesn't change soon our best chance of having any life outside of these walls is to leave the village behind." Stated Temari as everyone looked down.

"I know but Naruto-kun will never agree to that." explained Ino as she rubbed her temples "Hell I don't want to believe this is happening either and Naruto-kun is more diehard life than anyone else. It will take a force beyond any of us to change his mind."

"Agreed, he may know it is the best move to pull out to a different village but he will never leave." Confirmed Sakura "Also what village would take us, I don't see any of the other villages being that happy with a bunch of demons?"

"To address your first point, I think both of you are underestimating Naruto, if he has too he will leave the village but there is only one reason why he would." added Shikamaru as he looked at Sakura and Ino who both had a confused look on their faces "If you two are threatened, if your lives and happiness is threatened he will leave."

Sakura and Ino couldn't help from blush as they each of them thought about the fact that they were the only thing that would get Naruto to leave.

"As for the second point, we will have to wait to see if there is any village that will take us and what the daimyo's do." added Shikamaru "They could easily make this better or worse."

"Odds are they will make it worst." confirmed Temari

"If there is any village that would take us now it is the sand wouldn't it?" asked Sakura "Gaara was a demon after all and he and Naruto-kun are almost like brothers?"

"True but the Sand village can hardly support its own population." stated Temari as she crossed her arms over her chest "It can't support double its population."

"It is in the middle of a fucking desert after all." Added Ino before raising her hands to the other blonde hair ninja in the room "Sorry if that offends you but I was never a fan of the desert."

"It's takes a rare soul to see the beauty of the sand." explained Temari

"It's pointless at the moment." added Shino "We all have work to do."

**Hundreds of** miles away from the Leaf village on the road to Kumogakure four people were busy getting their camp together as they prepared to move out.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" asked Omio as the Kumogakure ninja looked at his two female teammates, just days ago they had woken up side by side in the same bed.

"If it was up to me never." ordered his blonde haired leader Samui as she moved off toward the river.

"I mean it was our demons not me." explained Omio as he held up his hands in frustrations.

"Still doesn't excuses you for taking advantage of us." stated his red haired teammate Karui as she stormed off following her teammate toward the river leaving her male teammate and their sensei behind.

"I don't understand women, sensei." admitted Omio as he crossed his arms over his chest before heading back to his work of packing up the camp. "I don't even remember the sex but it is still my fault."

"That was your demon taking over it happened to all three of you." explained Killer B as he looked down at the small notebook in his hands.

"But if it was the demons taking over then why is it my fault?" asked Omio

"Simple answer, you're a guy." answered Killer B as he finished writing the next lyric of his newest song.

**A few** yards away hidden from the view of the two males the two women were using washcloths to clean up a bit. This was a common trick used in the field when showers where not available both women had stripped down to just their shorts and bra so that they could get as clean as possible.

"Are we going to talk about it what happened amongst ourselves at least?" asked Karui as she looked her teammate who was ringing out her towel before putting it away.

"Our demons already explained things to us they were both looking for some sex after thousands of years sealed away." Explained Samui as she put her top back on "Your demon isn't even the same race as ours. Sensei, Omio and I all have demon oxen within us just like Killer B."

"Ya, but she also said that though humans they can have kids with other races." added Karui worried about what could have happen.

"Don't worry about it." said Samui as she reassured her teammate "Danae told me that they used protection when they had control over our bodies."

"Still we must have been stupid." explained Karui

"Has your demon, Cloe is it told you what her job is?" asked Samui as she went digging for information.

"Not yet, I am still having trouble talking to her." lied Karui as Samui nodded her head.

"Well let's hope yours is more useful than mine, Danae is a banker." Stated Samui as she crossed her arms over her chest. "A banker isn't that useful in the field."

"Well you were always great at math." pointed out Karui

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Omio from the camp. "Killer B-sensei wants to reach the village by nightfall and I don't know about you two but I don't want to spend another night in the field if I don't have too."

"Coming." said Samui as she left Karui standing by the river.

"_You could have told her." _said a female voice inside Karui's mind as she tried to shut the voice out but it was hard to keep her out. _"There is no reason to be ashamed of my job, I owned and operated a bar."_

"_With a brothel on top of it." _added Karui as she closed her eyes only to come face to face with a she wolf with deep blood red fur with white highlights around the muzzle and shoulder blades. _"You're a prostitute and a madam, which is why you just jumped into bed with Omio."_

"_It takes all types to build a village." _added Cloe as the demon wolf looked at her partner.

"Are you coming Karui?" asked Killer B

"Coming." confirmed Karui as she cut the link with her demon before packing up her stuff and heading back to the camp.

**Back in** the Leaf Village Hinata Hyuga along with her cousin Neji where standing in a rather small room located by the gate. The room had been built just that day as an addition to the wall which was being reinforced with more watch towers. The room was only 12 by 12 with two doors, one leading into the prison camp and the other heading back out to the village. Two guards stood by the door leading out and likely more stood on the other side preventing them from escaping.

"Any idea why they called us here?" asked Hinata as she looked at her cousin.

"No." answered Neji as suddenly the door leading out into the village opened up as an older man with long black hair stood out against his pure white robes. He had a black belt around his waist and a small short sword tucked into the belt.

"Father." Said Hinata as she bowed her head to the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Uncle." Said Neji as he bowed as well.

"Hinata, Neji please we are all family here." ordered the almost fifty year old Hiashi Hyuga as both of them looked at the man. Hinata couldn't help but look back and forth between her father and Neji. Neji's father was the younger identical twin brother of her father so it was a common mistake to see them as father and son, with Neji looking like a slightly taller copy of Hiashi.

"Are you two alright?" asked Hiashi with concern in his voice. The once distance man had grown close to his almost disowned daughter and his nephew. He had gotten so close to Neji that there was talk inside the clan that Neji might be named the head of the clan and have his birdcage seal removed making him a full member of the main house.

"We are ok father." answered Hinata "How are things out there."

"Not good dear daughter." admitted Hiashi "The clan as moved to remove you and all other Hyuga members inside these walls from the clan."

"Can they do that?" asked Hinata stunned at the idea of being kicked out of the clan. The only time people left the clan was when women got married and even then they still had a voice in the clan.

"Yes, they can." Answered Neji "If all of the clan elders along with a majority of the clan vote for remove the person is then stripped of the Hyuga name and if they don't have one a birdcage seal is placed on them."

"Well then it will not happen, father is a clan elder so they can get all the elders to vote for our removal." Stated Hinata with a smile as her father lowered his head in shame.

"I am sorry daughter but since the vote was about my daughter and my nephew I was not allowed to vote." explained Hiashi

"But you were allowed to vote when it involved the marriage pack?" pointed out Hinata as she remembered what happened.

**Flashback (1 year ago)**

Hinata sat in the main meeting hall of the Hyuga council in front of her was the main members of the Hyuga main house council.

"Let us call this meeting to order." Ordered Hiashi as he called the meeting to order "We are here to discuss the possible marriage of my daughter the heiress of our clan."

"I do not know why we are even having this?" asked one of the elder as he turned toward Hinata with his per white eyes. "She is twenty years old and no suitor for marriage as heiress of the clan it is our duty to find her one."

"I have a suitor." stated Hinata

"We all know about your love for the Last Namikaze but he hasn't shown any interest in you." added a female council member

"Naruto-kun has his mind focus on the war, he hasn't dated anyone and has said he doesn't plan to until the war is over." explained Hinata "Please don't find me another man, I have found the love of my life."

"I would like nothing more than give you the space to find love but we need to look at the good of the clan." added another male council member "Marriages traditional happen when the bride is 23 or 25, given the time needed for courting our time is running low."

"Also the Namikaze clan is a lower clan, not the equal of any of the any major clans of the village." Stated the female councilor "They are not equal to the Nara clan or even the Yamanaka clan."

"True the Namikaze clan is a lesser clan and in the past they were not our equal. However within our life time they have produced our greatest Hokage and his son is already a war hero and is on the fast track to be the seventh Hokage." added another Council "Having our heiress be his girlfriend and then his wife would give us a great advantage over the other clans."

"I move that we cancel this meeting and give my daughter the room she needs to court the Namikaze boy." offered up Hiashi

"But some of the other clans have already asked if we plan to marry the heiress off?" asked an elder "We have even gotten offers from other major clans in fire country, it would be rude not to inform those clans of our decision."

"Tell them that the war with Madara is taking too much of our time and we will visit the issue of marriage six months after the war is concluded." explained Hiashi as the other councilors nodded in agreement "With a war going on no clan will be offended that we are focusing on it before marriage."

**End Flashback**

"The clan felt it was too important to allow me to vote." explained Hiashi "I am sorry but you are not in the clan anymore. The clan is already planning to put the bird cage seal on you daughter."

"I see." Said Hinata sadly as Hiashi pulled out two small scrolls.

"I was able to get your things from the clan homes." Explained Hiashi

"I guess we should consider ourselves lucky others had their homes burned, ours is behind the walls of the Hyuga compound." explained Neji as he took his scroll "Thank you uncle."

"I am just sorry I couldn't have done more, I failed both of you so much while you were growing up I feel that I have failed you again." Explained Hiashi

"You did all that you could, father." Answered Hinata as she hugged her father as suddenly a buzzer went off.

"Your time is up Mr. Hyuga." Stated one of the guards "We have all the other clans to go through today."

"All the clans?" asked Hinata as her father nodded his head.

"We aren't the only ones being kicked out a clan today are we?" asked Neji as his uncle shook his head.

"No, from the news I heard all of them have expelled any clan members who are now jinchūriki." explained the head of the Hyuga clan as he hugged his daughter before walking out.

"The bird cage seal." said Hinata sadly as she started walking out with her cousin.

"Don't worry about the Seal Hinata." ordered Neji as Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Ya, I will not worry about having a seal which can destroy my mind placed on me." Answered Hinata.

"The seal will not take." explained Neji as he lifted up his forehead protector to show that the birdcage seal on his forehead had disappeared "Demon chakra destroyed the seal for me, it will protect you too."

**Up at** the base of one of the new buildings going up in the prison camp Kakashi Hatake was taking a break from carrying construction material up dozens of floors by hand. He had found a spot which was partly in the shadow of another building.

"You can come out now." Stated Kakashi as he turned toward one of the nearby shadows only to see his old friend and rival the green beast of the Leaf village, the mighty Guy.

"Greetings Kakashi." exclaimed Guy as he did a fist pump expecting Kakashi to do the same. "How are you this youthful day?"

"Let's see, I just got back from my apartment to find it totally burned down and almost everything I own stolen. I have had better days." Explained Kakashi as Guy lowered his arms.

"I am sorry my friend, if Lee or I had been on duty we would have stopped them but even we require sleep." apologized Guy

"It isn't your fault Guy." Explained Kakashi "And truth be told I am not focused on my stuff right now."

"What is the matter my friend?" asked Guy as he studied his friend's masked face "Let me guess you are worried that I will surpass you in the ninja field while you are locked up in here."

"No, I am not worried about that." explained Kakashi "Just a problem every male has sometime in their life."

"Running out of time to train?" asked Guy as Kakashi fought the need to slap his forehead at his friend's comment.

"I am talking about women." explained Kakashi as Guy nodded his head as it dawned on him.

"Well you have two women don't you, Rin and Shizune correct?" asked Guy as Kakashi nodded his head. "What is the problem? I remember how you and Shizune would always laugh and joke together while we were in the field together, there was even talk that you two had already slept together. "

"Well we didn't." snapped Kakashi as Guy took a step back.

"What is it Kakashi, you aren't normally this defensive?" asked Guy "You have Rin back along with Shizune, most guys would be happy."

"Most guys would only see two women that he has all to himself." Explained Kakashi "And truth be told until recently I would have probably thought the same thing but I have too much to deal with before I have any real emotional relationships with either Rin or Shizune."

"Like what?" asked Guy

"Like the fact that Rin spent 16 years of her 32 years on this Earth in coma? She has lost almost everyone she has ever known and has woken up to all this shit." Explained Kakashi

"So help her." Pointed out Guy

"But when I spend my time with her helping her learn about what happened to all our old friends, Shizune gets upset." Explained Kakashi "It is likely she thinks I am picking Rin over her."

"Well it would be easy to see it that way, even though Rin spent all that time in coma she turned out into a lovely women." Explained Guy "Lovely enough for most men including myself to stop training."

"You would never stop training." Correct Kakashi as Guy nodded his head a bit.

"True but I would think about it and that is saying something." Added Guy "While Rin is lovely Shizune also has her beauty."

"Yes she does." said Kakashi as he closed his eyes "And for a while before Rin came back from the grave, she actually made me forget about her and everyone else I lost. I am just having trouble balancing both of them."

"Well all things come if you train hard enough." pointed out Guy "You just need to find ways to make both of them feel conformable."

"Which is why Rin-chan is helping Shizune-chan at medical tent, maybe they will bond over medicine." Added Kakashi as he realized he had added chan to both their names. "God I have been hanging around Naruto too much, that is his habit not mine."

**High** above them sitting on top of the same building which he had meet Shino on earlier in the day was Sasuke Uchiha. Apart from leaving for food and shower he hadn't left his perch, he had watched as the people below head out to their homes in hopes that it would still be there only to return with nothing more than the burnt remains of their lives. Form this location he could study the movement of the guards on the walls as well as they went around reinforcing their positions and improving the conditions in their guard house.

"_They are building these for the long run." _thought Sasuke as he watched a pair of ninjas caring a full size refrigerator toward the guard house.

"Sasuke-kun, I am home." said a female voice as Sasuke fought the need to roll his eyes as Karin rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. Slowly Sasuke returned a half hearted hug.

"_Maybe it is because of the sex but I am actually somewhat happy to see her." _admitted Sasuke

"_Well sex is always good." _laughed Katsu

"Sasuke I brought you some stuff." Said Karin as she pulled back and showed Sasuke a scroll before shoving it into his hands. "I sealed this away for you as a gift for when we next meet."

"Thank you Karin-chan." Said Sasuke as Karin smiled as wide as possible when she heard Sasuke add chan to her name. Slowly Sasuke unsealed the scroll to see a series of different outfits and some of his favorite food.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he picked up the blood red t-shirt before setting it back down.

"I know you normally go shirtless but thought you would like it." explained Karin before thinking to herself _"Besides I don't want any of those other whores trying to get you…you are my man."_

"_We do need a change of clothes." _thought Katsu as Sasuke nodded his head before putting on a deep navy t-shirt with black pants on.

"_They took all my stuff and it is unlikely I can get my stuff back any time soon." _Thought Sasuke as he picked up the large pure black trench coat. It had a high collar with blood red highlights marking the seams and it went down to his knees. It had small amounts of metal on the shoulder giving it extra support. (**I must admit I am modeling Sasuke's new outfit after Kirito's from Sword Art Online, what can I say when I watched that show there where points when I said that is Sasuke when I saw Kirito.)**

"There is a lot of pockets on the inside for you to store any equipment." explained Karin as she pointed out some of the pockets which lined the blood red interior of the jacket"I remember that you hate jonin vests. I am just sorry I couldn't get your clan seal on it. They wouldn't have made it if they knew it was going to you."

"Seams a heavier than normal." stated Sasuke as he felt the jacket.

"It along with the shirts and pants are is made out of Aldhard." explained Karin as Sasuke's eyes widened before looking back at the jacket with a new found respect.

"_What is Aldhard?" _asked Katsu

"_It was developed during the war, its fabric that is pound for pound 1,000 times stronger than steal." _explained Sasuke _"The average sword blow would just bounce off it and the person under it wouldn't even get a mark."_

"_Impressive." _stated Katsu _"This will make great body armor."_

"_I once saw fifty kunai simply bounce off Naruto's Aldhard uniform as if it was nothing." _explained Sasuke _"The fabric is so controlled that not even Madara was able to get it."_

"_If it so good then why isn't it standard issue?" _asked Katsu

"_Because at the base of Aldhard is a mineral so rare that a pound of it costs almost fifteen pounds of gold and that is before you go through the possess of making it" _explained Sasuke _"This jacket alone probably costs more money than Karin makes in a year, how she could afford it I don't know."_

"_Well this will go great with that new skill you have been working on before I arrive." _answered Katsu

"Thank you Karin-chan." said Sasuke as he put his hand on Karin's cheek, before gently loving stroking it. Karin looked into his dark eyes and saw the most love she had ever seen "How can I repay you?"

"By putting a baby in me." thought Karin out load before she blushed up a storm as she realized what she had said. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out load…."

Karin never finished her sentence as Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, before pulling back but remaining close enough for their foreheads to touch.

"I can do that for you Karin-chan." answered Sasuke

**I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to focus on some of the other people apart from Naruto. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Now I have gotten a few PM saying they want more action and fight scenes in the story and trust me those are coming but I believe that fights mean more if you understand what is at state. Also I have to introduce and explain at least basic backgrounds of the main demons. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** **The Changing Field Part 2**

"Here is that better?" asked Sakura Haruno as she pulled out a needle from the arm of a young boy maybe seven of eight years old. He had scrapped his knee and normally this wouldn't mean anything more than a Band-Aid and some healing chakra but he had scrapped his knee on some rusty metal, so a tetanus shot was needed.

"Thanks Doctor." answered the little boy as Sakura smiled before rubbing the top of his head.

"No problem just be more careful." ordered Sakura as she looked at the boy's mother. She looked like she hadn't gotten a single moment of sleep in days but that was a common look in their camp right now.

"This wouldn't have happened if we had been at home." stated the mother before looking straight at Sakura "When are they going to let us out of here so that we can restart our lives?"

"I honestly don't know." explained Sakura

"How could you not know!" snapped the women before breaking down with tears in her eyes. "Sorry, it's just my husband was away on business and we don't know what is going on, I mean we have heard stories."

"Don't believe those stories." explained Sakura as he placed her hand on the woman's shoulder "All of them is nothing more than stories."

"But some people have heard the guards talking about people executing jinchūriki." added the woman "And last night they burned down our homes it isn't that big of a leap from burning homes to burning people."

"That will not happen." explained Sakura with a smile on her face "As for what is going on in other villages Naruto-kun is going to meet with Lady Tsunade about what is going on in the other villages, don't worry."

"I will try but it is hard not to." explained the woman as Sakura lead her out of the small room in which they had been treating them. For a moment Sakura just stood in the hallway of the former small hotel which had been transformed into a makeshift hospital on the second floor. She had been treating the boy in what had been a cheap bottom feeder hotel room. Where people tended to pay by the hour and the sheets where changed maybe once a month at best.

"_These conditions suck." _thought Sakura as she looked at the dirty carpets and what she hoped was dry mud on the wall.

"_It's the best we have." _added Aella _"But I wouldn't take those sheets to use if I where you."_

"_Agreed."_ thought Sakura as she looked down the hall to see Rin pushing a small metal shopping cart which was filled with medical supplies.

"So Shizune has you pushing supplies around?" asked Sakura to the older women.

"I am just happy to be helpful." explained Rin with a smile on her face.

"You lying." stated Sakura as Rin swallowed a bit.

"Yes, but it is all I am good for at the moment." admitted Rin as she shook her head. "I was once considered an up and coming star in the medical field, the next Tsunade but I am nothing now."

"You are far from nothing." said Sakura as she placed her hand on Rin's back.

"I am, I lost 16 years of medical training and I can hardly walk without holding onto something or someone." explained Rin "I am helpless."

"Give it time, you will regain your strength in time and I am sure Kakashi and Shizune are helping you." added Sakura as Rin lowered her head causing her long brown hair to cascade over her face.

"Kakashi-kun is helping me at every turn but Shizune isn't helping at all, if anything she is hindering it." Explained Rin as she took a deep breath. "Shizune doesn't talk to me and whenever I ask for help with learning some medical justu she turns me down, she can't even look at me most of the time. Personally I think she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." explained Sakura "If anything she may be jealous of you."

Rin raised an eyebrow at the young woman's comment before shaking her head.

"I don't see how, I lost 16 years of my life and everything that comes with that." Explained Rin as she looked down at the walking cane which was lying on top of the cart "Hell I can't even walk without a cane or holding onto something."

"Or someone, namely Kakashi-sensie." added Sakura as Rin's head snapped up as she looked straight into Sakura's green eyes as she realized why Shizune seamed upset with her. "You are taking all of Kakashi's time believe me if Naruto-kun was focusing all his energy on Ino I would be upset at both of them."

"What should I do?" asked Rin seeking advice from the younger woman.

"Well if Shizune will not talk to you maybe you should explained to Kakashi that he should spend time with Shizune, have him spend an evening with her instead of you." explained Sakura "Shizune may feel better if Kakashi spent some time with her."

"I will talk with Kakashi." explained Rin as suddenly a voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Those heading to the Abihu housing district report to the main gate in five minutes." ordered the voice

"Well I have to get going that is Naruto-kun's apartment." explained Sakura as Rin nodded her head.

"Thanks for the talk." thanks Rin as Sakura moved down the stairs and headed out of the building. It took her only a few minutes to reach the main gate, unlike before there was no smiling faces with hopes of returning to their lives. Instead there were only faces of pain and worry that they would find nothing but burned remains.

"Over here forehead!" yelled Ino over the crowed as Sakura pushed her way toward her friend.

"So you ready to see what we can find at Naruto's place?" asked Sakura

"Not much I am betting." added Ino as slowly the gates leading out of their prison opened and they started heading out.

**While Ino **and Sakura walked out of the main gates Naruto was sitting behind a desk in the makeshift ninja headquarters' located in the basement of one of the most rundown buildings. Black mold was clearly visible on the drywall of the once finished basement. A large water heater took up the far corner of the room and the floor was wet from countless numbers of floods through the years. The sound of water dripping from countless numbers of small leaks filled the air with the squeak of a rat interrupting the dripping sound. Suddenly a knock at the door caused him to look up from the paperwork in front of him.

"Enter." ordered Naruto as the door opened as Lady Tsunade entered the room. Naruto stood up as Tsunade walked down the stairs making sure not to hit her head on some of the low hanging pipes.

"Welcome Lady Hokage." greeted Naruto as he stood up.

"Naruto drop the act we are alone." ordered Tsunade

"Sure thing you old hag." laughed Naruto as he tried to put up a front but it was clear as the mold on the wall that Naruto was not in a laughing mode. "Any word on when we will get out of here?"

"None, the council will not do anything until they talk to the Daimyo." Explained Tsunade as the two of them stood in the middle of the room.

"And when will he get here?" asked Naruto

"A few days and that is what is worrying me." explained Tsunade as she moved to sit down on a chair only to stop in her tracks as she saw a massive black rat sitting there. The rat jumped off allowing Tsunade to sit down in the old wooden chair, the chair groined under her weight and for a moment the Hokage feared it would give way bit it didn't. "The daimyo's only started their meeting yesterday and they are moving very fast."

"And they never move fast." Added Naruto as he sat down on a small office chair which looked like it belonged more in the dump then the office of the head of the ANBU of one of the largest ninja villages in the world. "How screwed are we?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" asked Tsunade

"Lies aren't that useful to me." explained Naruto as Tsunade lowered her head as she took a deep breath.

"From the reports we have from the other nations, this place is the most calm." Explained Tsunade as she remembered all the reports from around the world "Riots have broken out in the Sand village as some tried to kill jinchūriki, it has gotten so bad the Gaara had to declare martial law and enforce a curfew. The same thing has happened in almost every other nation to different degrees however the worst is happening in Earth country. We have also gotten reports that they are putting jinchūriki into armed prison camps."

"No offense but it isn't that different here." explained Naruto

"No I am talking about a force labor camp." explained Tsunade "Word is that they soon plan to put them to work in some of their mines."

"Forced labor camps." snapped Naruto as his blood began to boil "They are making them slaves?"

"Don't worry we will put a stop to it but first we need to take care of everyone here." explained Tsunade "Worry about those people in other counties later."

"You don't understand, the Kyuubi is their Kage it is my duty to make sure they are safe." snapped Naruto with such force that it took Tsunade back.

"Alright, I will see what I can do." said Tsunade "I can offer that it would be better to put all the jinchūriki together in one place so that they are easier to guard."

"Do it." Ordered Naruto

"However I would have to get it past the council and that may be difficult." Explained Tsunade "It was hard enough to get them to allow me to bring the rest of the jinchūriki from fire country here."

"What?" asked Naruto

"That is what I came here to talk to you about." explained Tsunade "I am bringing the rest of the jinchūriki from around the land of fire here."

"We can't hold any more people here we are already over crowed." explained Naruto

"Which is why the council is giving you the neighboring housing direct." explained Tsunade as Naruto placed his hand head as he rubbed his temples.

"We don't want more room we want to go home." explained Naruto

"It's the best I can do right now, sorry." explained Tsunade "If it was up to most of the villagers they would have kicked you out of the village or worst."

"Sometimes I wonder if that wouldn't be better." admitted Naruto

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade as Naruto looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Anything I saw cannot be told to the council understand." ordered Naruto as Tsunade nodded her head "The Kyuubi has been trying to convince me that we need to leave and make our own village."

"Naruto you know as well as I do that the council would never allow that, they may hate you and maybe even want you dead but you have too many people. People who know village secrets and they wouldn't allow those secrets to escape." explained Tsunade as Naruto nodded his head.

"I am trapped between a rock in a fucking hard place right now." explained Naruto "Conditions here are horrible and probably only to get worst but if we leave we are going to be hunted and cause a war."

"Naruto let's wait and try to convince the daimyo if he comes over to our side everything will change." Explained Tsunade as she placed a hand on top of Naruto's hand.

"Alright, we wait for the moment." confirmed Naruto

**Outside the** compound Ino and Sakura had finally reached Naruto's housing area unlike before when the streets where empty the streets where full of people however most where giving the two of them and other jinchūriki a wide birth.

"Let's grab something to eat before we head to Naruto's place." Offered Ino as she looked toward one of her favorites BBQ pork place. "The place is almost empty so our food should be out fast."

"Alright, but we eat and go no waiting around." explained Sakura as the two of them headed toward the restaurant. The bell above the door rang as they walked in, the two women stopped by a small podium to wait to be seated however no one came over.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Ino as she looked at the three waiters who were standing in the corner just talking. Every once in a while they would look at the two of them only to go back to talking.

"Excuses me we need a seat." yelled Sakura toward the waiters only to have them ignore them. Finally another woman walked in and almost instantly two waiters moved to get her to one of the many open tables.

"What the hell?" asked Ino "We were here first?"

"Don't you know how to read?" asked one of the waiters as he pointed toward a small sign located by the door.

"Jinchūriki not welcome in dining room." read Sakura

"But we have been in here multiple times." explained Ino as she pointed toward the same table where the woman was sitting. "That is our normal table."

"Oh…I don't want to sit here if demons sat here, I may become like them." complained the woman as she moved to another table.

"Now I recommend you get out before we force you out." explained the waiter

"But…" stated Ino

"If you will not let us sit and eat we will take some to go." ordered Sakura

"Sure you can do that, but the prices will be doubled anything they say on the menu." explained the waiter

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Because your jinchūriki." explained the waiter as he pulled out a pad and pen "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing good day, ass hole." snapped Ino as the two of them stormed out of the dinner.

"Let's just head to Naruto's place and then try to find someplace to eat where we will not be treated like scum." Offered up Sakura as Ino nodded her head as the two head toward the apartment complex.

Soon Sakura and Ino were walking up the stairs toward the small apartment Naruto had lived in for almost two decades. As they neared his floor they could both smell smoke as their heart. Slowly they reached his door only to see that it had been torn down and burned into nothing more than ash. Hanging on the edge of burned remains was a bright pink piece of paper.

"Well this doesn't look good." Stated Ino as Sakura stepped into the apartment only to see all the drywall had been ripped out and even some of support beams ripped along with them. The entire apartment reeked of smoke and human waste.

"I know." added Sakura as she moved aside the remains of Naruto's couch which was pressed up against the bedroom door. "They destroyed everything."

"I already expected that." explained Ino as she handed the piece of pink which had been hanging on Naruto's doorframe to her. "They are evicting Naruto-kun. After everything he has done for them, they repay him with this."

"I am not surprised." explained Sakura as she dropped the paper and forced her way into the bedroom. Like the living room it was totally trashed with everything burned or covered with human waist. Instantly Ino moved to the closet only to find what few cloths where not burned to a crisp was covered with human piss. The few walls which where not covered with ash had bright red spray paint on them with different insults and death threats.

"Well nothing survived here." groaned Ino as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be so quick." ordered Sakura as she pressed her back against one of the walls. Slowly she took three steps forward and two steps to her left.

"What are you doing?" asked Ino as Sakura slowly cleared away the floor of the broken glass and ash to reveal the remains of the wooden floor.

"Naruto-kun has gone through attacks like this before." explained Sakura as she grabbed the edge of one of the floor boards, then in one move she ripped it up only to show two small duffle bags which had been hidden under the floor. The bags where untouched and perfectly clean "And so he planned ahead, placing everything important to him down here for safe keeping. Everything that was destroyed was a copy."

"How did you know about this?" asked Ino as Sakura handed her one of the duffle bags while she took the other.

"When Naruto-kun was leaving for training with that pervert Jiriaya he showed me them so that if anything happened to him someone would know where they were." explained Sakura as she looked at the bags.

"But that was almost a decade ago, surely Naruto-kun would have started to place things out?" asked Ino as Sakura nodded her head.

"I am sure he did, but he also kept his habit and it paid off for him." explained Sakura as Ino cried a bit. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's just you know so much about Naruto-kun, I would never have known about this." Explained Ino as Sakura placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Give it time, you will know him just as well as me in time." Reassured Sakura as the two of them left the remains of Naruto's apartment carrying the two bags full of memories with them.

**Back in** the housing district the perimeter wall a group of young children were kicking around an old half deflated ball. Their laughing smiling faces stood in stark comparison to look of fear and worry which covered their parent's faces. Standing nearby at one of the guard towards was a pair of young freshly promoted Jonin.

"Look at those demons play like it is nothing." grumbled the older of the jonin as he glared at the children playing "I am missing my own son's soccer game for this and last night was my anniversary my wife would have given me a great gift in the bedroom last night. Now I have to wait a whole fucking year for an experience like that to happen again."

"So your wife doesn't give you some that much does she?" laughed the younger Jonin only to get a death glare from the older one.

"Well we could have some fun with them?" offered the younger one

"How so?" asked the older one

"I have some of the riot pepper spray and some water balloons." offered up the younger one

"You mean the stuff that burns like hell and if it hits you in the eyes can blind you for hours?" asked the older one

"Yes." answered the younger "Do you want to see some demons cry?"

"Get to work." ordered the older one as the younger jumped to his feet and went to work.

**At the** same moment Shikamaru Nara was busy looking over the plans for one of the buildings he was overseeing. Suddenly his heart rate picked up as he smelled her scent. Slowly he spun around only to see his love Temari standing right behind him.

"You know after last night I am surprised that you are able to walk." laughed Temari as she moved to stand beside him.

"Well thanks to the demon I heal faster." laughed Shikamaru

"How is your leg doing anyhow?" asked Temari as she looked at his leg, a sign that the demon chakra was healing his war wound was the fact that he no longer needed a cane. "It seems like you are moving better."

"I can walk fine but when it comes to running…" started Shikamaru only to stop because he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You can't run." finished Temari as Shikamaru nodded his head both of them knew that a ninja that couldn't run was no ninja. "Well there is still hope that it can heal some more."

"I don't think so." confirmed Shikamaru as his heart sank at the idea that he would have to leave the ninja core. Temari placed a hand on his shoulder "I shouldn't have raised my hopes that this would heal me totally."

"We both had that hope." added Temari as she decided to change the subject "So how are things here?"

"As good as you can expect." confirmed Shikamaru as he tried to get his mind off his leg. "How about you talked to Kakashi yet?"

"No, he and Guy where having a conversation so I decided to come back later." explained Temari as she took a deep breath "But I think we all know that unless something changes soon we will have to find a place of our own. Where are you thinking we should go?"

Shikamaru placed his hand under his chin as he quickly ran though the options based on what he knew.

"Personally the best choice at the moment seems to be the remains of whirlpool country." explained Temari "It's an island for defense, it's nearby and Naruto's clan has a history there."

"No…will not work." explained Shikamaru as he shook his head "It is too open with nothing but pure white sand beaches, great for landing troops on. Also the Fire daimyo has a massive beach house there, they will know we are there. Maybe somewhere in Earth Country, lots of places to hid."

"You want to hide on the front door of the largest military force in the world?" pointed out Temari as she took a deep breath "What we need is a place which is highly defendable yet able to support our population."

"_Then the answer is clear." _said a voice inside Temari head as she closed her eyes only to come face to face with the demon wolf which had joined with her. The wolf had deep blue fur with highlights of lighter blue mixed in.

"So Anita do you care to share or will I have to guess?" asked Temari

"Before we sealed ourselves away we made plans, stockpiled supplies we knew we would need to rebuild our village." explained the head military planner of the demon village "Stuff that would store that is, things like raw building material, equipment and of course rare metal such as gold and silver."

"And where is this stored?" asked Temari

"In vaults located in one of the mines located by our village." explained Anita

"And where is that?" asked Temari

"That will take some time, the world has changed since we sealed ourselves away." Explained Anita "I will need access to a highly detailed map in order to locate the valley where our village was located, if the ocean has claimed it that is. The ocean leaves have gone up a bit."

Back on the playing field the children were still playing unaware that they were being targeted.

"Get that little bitch there, the one with the blue shirt." Ordered the older one as the younger one held a large balloon filled with liquid riot pepper spray instead of water.

"I got her." confirmed the younger as he pulled back and threw the balloon toward the un-expecting little girl. As the balloon moved through the air there was nothing to stop it from hitting its target as the two jonin smiled as they prepared to watch the results of their actions. Suddenly out of nowhere Sasuke appeared catching the balloon inches away from the girl's eyes.

"Crap." Yelled one of the jonin as the kids and their parents looked at the balloon in the legendary missing ninja's hands, they could smell the pepper spray reeking out from the balloon. A man rushed forward grabbing the little girl and pulling her close.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." thanked the father as Sasuke nodded his head in response as people started gathering around.

"They threw that at a child." yelled a woman as she pointed toward the two jonin as Sasuke pulled back and took aim.

"We better report this, they may get violent." expressed the older one as suddenly the pepper spray filled water balloon smashed against his face, causing him to scream in pain as the pepper spray blinded him. The younger jonin quickly grabbed the closest weapon he could, not realizing that it was a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.

**Nearby Temari **was snapped out of her thoughts as suddenly a load explosion filled the air. Training took over as she ran straight toward the source with Shikamaru as close behind her as his leg would allow him. She burst onto the scene only to see dozens of people stumbling away with deep cuts and blood covering their faces. While people were trying to get away from the scene to get medical help from the paper bomb explosion more people where rushing in. Through the mass of people Temari could see Sasuke Uchiha walking away from the scene with a grin on his face.

"_Sasuke, you caused this." _thought Temari as she watched the last Uchiha walk away in his open white shirt and deep blue pants with a purple belt. As more people moved in anger built and people throwing rocks and clumps of wood toward a line of two dozen ANBU which were forming up on the wall. Half the ANBU carried large metal shields which went from their knees to their neck formed a front rank with others behind them.

"You monsters!" yelled a man as he threw a clump of dirt at the ANBU team. The dirt clump bounced off the metal shield as the front part of the ANBU team formed a wall of shields. The civilians kept throwing rocks and other items which bounced off the shields and for a while nothing happened.

"Fire!" yelled an ANBU commander as the back rank of the ANBU line jumped up and threw kunai toward the civilians.

"Get down!" yelled Temari as she ran though hand signs as a massive number of wind gathered around her. "Sand Storm justu!"

Temari justu shot forward sending all the kunai upwards and away from the civilians. Suddenly all the kunai exploded with clouds of red gas.

"Shift target!" yelled the ANBU captain as the ANBU turned their target away from the growing riot toward Temari.

"_Shit."_ thought Temari as she saw the glint of the kunai in the hands of the Leaf ANBU all aimed at her.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are not too upset with me at cutting it off right there. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 A Spark**

"Shit." Thought Temari as she saw all the leaf ninjas who were manning the wall. Normally whenever ninjas have to respond to a police action such as a riot it is standing order to use less than deadly force at all costs. Normally this takes the form of harden rubber kunai or pepper/tear gas. However the Leaf ANBU wasn't following those orders as the glint of the metal kunai bounced off the noon day sun. They were aiming to kill not subduing.

"Fire!" yelled the ANBU captain as the dozens of men and women under his command threw their metal kunai straight toward Temari. Temari's mind raced as she thought about what to do, she could block most of them with a justu but not all and it only took one to kill her. She could easily dodge the attack and save her life but the kunai would still hit the rioting people behind her.

"_If I move they die and if I don't I die."_ Thought Temari as she ran though hand signs to try to block the flying kunai however before she could finish the hand signs dozens of black spikes shot out of the ground forming a makeshift wall around Temari. Temari smiled as all the kunai fell to the ground, she turned her head to see Shikamaru standing there. Coming out from under him was dozens of large shadow lines came off him.

"Nice move little boy." said Temari as she looked at her fiancée standing there using his clan's justu to protect her.

"You're welcome now move." ordered Shikamaru as Temari moved out of the way as the Leaf forces switched from kunai to pepper bombs and tear gas. Explosions came one after another as a two massive clouds began to engulf the riots, one of the clouds was bright red and the other was white. The red one was a massive amount of pepper gas and a white one of pure tear gas. The gas attack caused almost everyone to run, a few did try to stay in the fight but they were forced back. As the citizens where trying to breath and find a safe place more ANBU and jonin where arriving on the scene. While some lined the walls others where forming up along the base of the wall as they prepared to storm the area and restrain all who got in their way.

"Alright everyone prepare to move out." ordered the most senior ANBU commander before the gas clouds suddenly broke apart as a single figure walked out of the cloud, his black jacket with orange flames dancing across the bottom. His blonde locks swaddled a bit in the wind as he walked toward the massive line of ANBU and Jonin all of whom where on edge. Most reached for their primary combat weapon which was most commonly either a sword or a kunai.

"Stand down." Ordered Naruto as he glared at the Leaf ninjas with his silted blue eyes.

"Like we would listen to a demon." laughed a jonin

"Then listen to me." ordered a voice as out from one of the gas clouds walked Lady Tsunade as suddenly all the ANBU and jonin lowered their weapons.

"Lady Hokage we are trying to subdue a riot." explained the Lead ANBU as he appeared beside his Kage.

"Really because those looks like combat kunai on the ground and that looks like a blast mark from a paper bomb." explained Tsunade as she looked at the kunai on the ground and the blast marks from the paper bomb which still could be seen on the ground.

"We were responding with force after being attacked." explained the ANBU "We had Sasuke Uchiha throw a pepper spray laced bomb at use. In fear for our lives so we responded with force."

"Lies!" yelled a voice behind Naruto as the massive number of people who had been rioting had gathered behind him. "They threw a bomb at us and Sasuke saved a little girl."

"Demon's lie Ma'am." resounded the ANBU as Naruto showed his teeth but remained quiet "These creatures should be locked up in cells."

"Your ideas are noted now get you and your men out of my sights." Ordered Tsunade, the ANBU paused for a moment before following orders. Within moments all but the ANBU commander had left.

"Why haven't you left?" ordered Tsunade

"I am here to protect you from any threat." explained the ANBU as he looked toward Naruto "Besides the council would have both our heads if you didn't have a guard after a riot and I would be blame for it."

"Alright." grumbled Tsunade

"The citizens have to get out of here too Naruto." whispered Tsunade as Naruto nodded his head just a bit. "Then we go get Sasuke."

"Alright everyone please head home while we deal with this." explained Tsunade as she turned to face the people, most of whom where injuries from the riots.

"What homes you burned them!" yelled someone in the crowed as Tsunade lowered her head a bit.

"We will deal with that later right now we have to deal with this." explained Naruto

"It is always later isn't it?" asked another voice as Naruto's rage boiled over.

"Now listen here, we are all scared and worried about what is happening! Hell I don't know what is going to happen but what I do know is that we can only handle one thing at a time and right now we need to find out who is at fault for this riot." yelled Naruto as the crowed became deadly quiet. "Once we take care of this I promise we will find out who burned down our homes and they will pay."

Slowly the crowed began to break apart leaving Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru standing there along with the Lady Tsunade and the masked ANBU commander.

"What did you say to them?" asked Tsunade as Naruto blinked at the comment.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked Naruto

"_You spoke in our tongue kit." _explained the Kyuubi _"They will wouldn't have understood them."_

"I spoke in demon and told them that we would get to the bottom of this riot and whoever burned down their homes." explained Naruto

"Really." stated the ANBU "Because it sounded more war like then anything else, with all those harsh sounding words."

"It wasn't." explained Shikamaru as he stepped forward.

"What did you two see?" asked Naruto

"I saw nothing." Explained Shikamaru as the ANBU made a disbelieving sound at that news "I arrived just in time to save Temari from the kunai, my leg prevented me from getting here sooner."

"I saw Sasuke walking away from the location heading to the south east." explained Temari "I heard Karin has a place in that red roof building on the top floor."

"Let's go get him." stated Naruto as Tsunade nodded her head as Naruto turned to Temari and Shikamaru "Get as many of our friends as possible and meet us in five minutes."

**Five minutes** later Naruto, Tsunade and the ANBU commander stood on either side of a door on the top floor of one of the largest buildings in the housing area and one of the most run down.

"How long are we going to wait?" asked the ANBU as Temari along with Sai and Shino came running up the stairs joining the makeshift strike force. Tsunade quickly handed out some light weapons as they prepared to strike "Is this it?"

"It's more than enough." explained Naruto as he looked at his friends nodding head before moving in front of the door. With one mighty kick the door burst open as stormed into the room with a weapons at the ready following right behind him was Tsunade followed by Temari, Sai, Shino and the ANBU commander.

"He isn't here." stated ANBU commander as suddenly the sound of moaning filled the air as all four of them turned their gaze toward the closest door. Quickly they formed up on the door with Naruto once again in the lead.

"Three…two…one." Whispered Tsunade as Naruto kicked in the door and entered the room only to avert his eyes.

"GET OUT!" yelled Karin as she covered herself as Sasuke just lied their and looked at the intruders who had interrupted them.

'I never wanted to see that." complained Naruto as he covered his eyes as everyone else turned around and waited as Sasuke put on a pair of black boxers and Karin put on her lilac colored bra and panty set.

"You better have a fucking good reason for being here." growled Sasuke as he threw on one of the deep navy blue shirts and walked out into the bedroom.

"Can to bring you in." explained Naruto as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...why?" asked Sasuke "Because unless fucking someone when they want it is now against the law I did nothing wrong."

"How about starting a riot?" asked Temari as Sasuke blinked as he sat down on an old chair.

""When did I do that?" asked Sasuke

"About half an hour ago when you stopped some jonin from using a ballown filled with pepper spray from hitting a kid." Explained Naruto as Sasuke blinked at the news

"He didn't save a kid he started a riot by attack the men protecting the village." Stated the ANBU

"Wouldn't that have been a good thing?" asked Sasuke as he leaned back in the chair

"It was but then you threw it at the guards." added Temari "I was almost killed because of your actions."

To everyone's amazement Sasuke broke out laughing.

"What is so funny!" yelled the ANBU

"Wow…you guys are fucking idiots." laughed Sasuke

"Why?" asked Naruto

"First off, why would I save this little girl?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the stunned face on the five people who burst in on him. "Because that doesn't sound like me."

"He has a point that isn't Sasuke's style, he would have stood back and watched." admitted Sai as he looked at Sasuke who was sitting there dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxers and thin black t-shirt.

"Correct, second if I had thrown anything at those weak jonin on the wall it would have been something deadly not a pepper bomb." explained Sasuke as Tsunade glared even harder at the cocky Uchiha for calling her Jonin weak "Also and if I had started a riot why would I run away from said riot, why not stay and have some fun."

"True." admitted ANBU "It doesn't fit with the profile."

"And lastly and most importantly twenty minutes ago I was inside Karin so I couldn't have done it." Explained Sasuke with a mix of a perverted grin and a classic Uchiha grin on his face. For a moment all of them where at a lost for words.

"Well you could have left and came back?" offered up Naruto

"Would you leave Sakura or Ino when they are in the mood for a reason such a small as starting a riot?" asked Sasuke

"A clone then?" offered up Naruto as Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Clones where your trademark not mine." Pointed out Sasuke

"Also if Sasuke-kun made a clone I wouldn't have let him go." explained Karina as she came out of the walking in closest which had become their makeshift bedroom. "I could have easily found a use for him."

"I saw you, you even had on your white shirt and everything." Explained Temari

"And I threw out that outfit because it was all shot up to hell and Karin-chan gave me an outfit made out of Aldhard." Explained Sasuke as everyone just looked.

"With all that evidence it is clear that Sasuke wasn't there." stated Shino as everyone snapped their heads toward him "What everyone saw was likely a person in a hedge."

"A hedge why would someone use a hedge to save a kid?" asked Naruto

"Because their goal wasn't saving a kid it was to cause a riot." explained Shino "Who would be better to blame a riot on then Sasuke."

"I hate to say it but that makes a lot of sense." agreed Temari "The question is who?"

"The answer is clear it is the demons." stated the ANBU "They did it to make us look bad."

"It's really hard to make you guys look worst after you stood by and let homes be burned." stated Temari "Maybe you created this riot just to get rid of us."

"We wouldn't need to fake a riot to do that." Stated the ANBU

"Enough we will know what their goals are once we find out who is pretending to be Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Sasuke stood back up, stretching a bit.

"I'll let you guys figure that out." added Sasuke as he pushed past them grabbing Karin by the arm. "We are going to go back to what we were doing before you're interrupted."

"I think you can see yourself out." laughed Karin as Sasuke suddenly picked her up bridle style and carried her into the closet.

"I think we should get out of here before we hear something." added Shino as all five of them quickly left the room.

"So the question is now who is behind this and what their goal is." restated Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade I will order an investigation at once." stated the ANBU without taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Alright, I want all efforts put toward finding out who did this." confirmed Tsunade before looking toward Naruto. "I want you to carry out an investigation from within here as well."

"Lady Tsunade there is no way we can take the word of them." stated the ANBU only to get a death glare from his leader.

"And there are some here who will not take your word at the moment." stated Temari

"Why should they fear us?" asked the ANBU as Temari rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because you tried to kill them." explained Temari

"Enough both of you. We will both have investigations to find out who is behind this." snapped Naruto as he looked at the ANBU and Temari.

"Now, I better get going before the council decides to do something stupid." explained Tsunade as Naruto nodded his head before she and the ANBU headed out.

"Shino, I want you to find out whoever was behind this." ordered Naruto as Shino nodded his head "Temari if you haven't talked to Kakashi-sensie about the defense of this place do it."

"I will." confirmed Temari

"Good, have a report for me ready by tomorrow morning." Ordered Naruto as the soft pounding sound filled the air as rain started falling over the village.

"Naruto I have an idea to make things better." stated Sai as Naruto turned his gaze toward his normally quiet friend. "Maybe you should go out and reassure the people everything is ok."

"Good idea." Added Naruto as he nodded his head in agreement.

**Hours later** after spending most of the day visiting with different people and hearing their worries. Most came down to one thing, worried about their love ones and their own safety. He had expected all the complaints about the conditions but he hadn't expected how many people were asking to leave the village as a whole. He put those things aside as he walked into the darkened room, his eyes quickly adjusted to the only light source in the room, a camping candle. Unlike last night neither Sakura nor Ino where lying in wait to jump him when he walked in. Instead both of them where sound asleep on the sleeping bag bed. Both of them where side by side facing each other with a small gap in the middle which he assumed was for him, slowly and quietly he placed his stuff in one of the corners before he noticed the two small black duffle bags against the wall.

"_Looks like they found them." _thanked Naruto as he reached into the bag and pulled out one of the many scrolls which filled the bag. He unsealed one of them to find his backup supply of clothing. He quickly changed before heading toward the bed. He got on his knees as he prepared to lie down only to stop as he looked at where he was and who he was with. His blue eyes turned to his long time love Sakura who looked slept like an angle in a white night dress which was lose enough for comfort but yet still tight enough to show off her sexy figure. So gently he touched her shoulder and ran his hand down her side to her hip earning slight purr from her. After looking at her for the longest time he turned his gaze toward the other vixen sleeping in the room with him. Ino, the normally fashion focused woman was dressed in a tan shirt with a pair of bright pink shorts.

"_Must have been the only thing she had to wear." _thought Naruto as he looked down at Ino. Her long blonde hair was covering her face, moving a little with each breath. Slowly he moved the air out of her face and placed it behind her ear. Her eyes opened a bit as she looked up at him and smiled up at him.

"Go back to sleep, Ino-chan." whispered Naruto as Ino closed her eyes and moved her head into his hand. Naruto smiled as he looked down at the lovely woman sleeping below him.

"_How did I get so luckily to get you?" _thought Naruto as he turned his gaze from Ino to Sakura _"To get bother of you?"_

"_Maybe it's your reward for years of pain because of me." _answered Kyuubi _"However now you have to protect them and at the moment you can't protect them here."_

"_I know." _Admitted Naruto as he lowered his head in shame. _"But I can't I can't leave the Leaf village and all it stands for."_

"_Sorry but at the moment all those things you love the Leaf village isn't standing for that." _explained Kyuubi as Naruto's heart became heavy _"We will talk more about this later first you need some rest and there is a rather nice spot between those two vixens down there. Don't you agree?"_

"_Yes." _answered Naruto as he lied down in between them. Almost at once both of them began to cuddle up to him. His hands found resting spots on both of them, almost at once his worries seam to disappear into the warmth of the two women sleeping with him.

"I love both of you." whispered Naruto as he blew out the nearby candle plunging the room into darkness as he let sleep take him.

**Sorry about the long delay, one of my coworkers at my so called "part time job" had to go in for surgery and I got almost all of their hours added to mine. I am now averaging 63 hours which means I don't have as much time for writing. Now you know that Sasuke wasn't the one behind the riot someone else is. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Important Note at Bottom**

**Chapter 15 While they Slept**

Night had fallen over the land as Killer Bee, Samui, Karui and Omoi walked down the pitch black road the only source of light coming from the crescent moon overhead.

"We should have been home hours ago." Complained Omoi as he slammed his hand against his forehead.

"We missed the ferry." stated Samui knowing that there was a series of ferries which moved across a rather large lake within lightening country. Crossing that lake was the most direct route they had to their home village and walking around it would have added almost six hours to their trip.

"Also the second ferry had engines problems there is nothing we could have done." Added Karui as she walked near the middle of the group

"Besides would you have rather walked that distance or ride." added Samui as she turned around and glared at her teammate in the dark, the little light they got bouncing off her now silted demon eyes.

"Ride." admitted Omoi as they kept walking toward their home which was now only an hour away, so close that they could see the glow of city lights shining in the distance.

**Far to** their south most of the Leaf village was sound asleep but not totally. Moving though the darkened streets with the only light coming from the flickering street lights was Kiba Inuzuka. For a moment he paused as he felt a drop of rain hit his fur jacket.

"Oh great rain." Groaned Kiba as he knew that the rain would turn the dirt covered streets to pure mud. Which would just add to his long list of problems which happened today, slowly he moved down an alley toward a bright red door located in the side of one of the building. He tapped on the side of the door which caused it to open up. For a moment the man standing at the door looked at him checking his eyes to make sure he was a jinchūriki.

"Welcome." Said the man as he stepped aside letting Kiba in. He was taken aback by the smell of the mold and what had to be human waste radiating from everywhere. "Follow me."

Slowly the man led Kiba down a flight of stairs and down a long narrow hallway toward a rusty metal door. The door opened only as the hallway became filled with cigerate smoke causing Kiba to caugh.

"If you don't like smoke then you came to the wrong place, we don't have a none smoking area." Stated the doorman as Kiba walked into the poorly light smoke filled room. It was as if the room had come straight out of movie, the room was covered in smoke with dozens of small tables with a mix of candles and lamps for light source. The room was filled with men and women smoking and having drinks. Kiba walked toward the largest table which turned out to be an old door being held up by some even older sawhorses.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender

"A beer." answered Kiba

"Well we don't have any of that." answered the bartender

"Ok then how about some whiskey?" asked Kiba

"Why don't I just get to the chase, we have some moonshine or some more moonshine." answered the bar tender

"Alright give me a bottle of that." answered Kiba as he waited for the bar tender to get his drink but he didn't move.

"Its $30 paid upfront first." explained the Bartender as Kiba's eyes widened at the price it was nearly triple the price.

"Fine." Growled Kiba as he slammed the money down as the bartender got a rather small bottle of moonshine out.

"Here you go, drown your pain here as long as you like." Added the bartender "As long as you have the money I don't care. Hell I'll even listen to your complaints…let me guess it's a woman."

"I wish it was just that." added Kiba "My clan has disowned me."

"You can say that about everyone now." added the bartender with a shrug

"To add to that the woman I love who was already in love with someone else is a different demon now and that demon is in love with the other man's demon." added Kiba as he took a drink only to flinch a bit, the drink was gut busting bad but it was all he had.

"Well that stinks." added the bartender "But it happens."

"And since my clan has disowned me means I can't have my ninja dog, Akamaru and they are even talking about putting him down." Added Kiba

"Well that fucking sucks, nothing should separate a man from his dog." added the bartender as Kiba waited a bit but nothing happened.

"You know normally this is when a bar tender gives a free drink to lighten the mod." added Kiba

"Well most bars don't have to smuggle in drinks in to them." pointed out the bar tender

**On the** other side of the wall walking down the street as if it was nothing was Sasuke Uchiha. No one seemed to notice a man dressed in a long black coat walking toward a mostly residential area of the village most people who were still out where stumbling out of bars and into the rain.

"_You would think that it would have been harder for me to escape from that so called prison." _ Laughed Sasuke to himself as he made a turn which marked the boarder of the old Uchiha compound. The scene of the massacre had long ago been torn down and rebuilt with new houses. There was almost nothing left of the area where he grew up only one of the originally buildings remained. Slowly he climbed a series of stone steps which had been cut into the side of a hill as he climbed up toward his destination, the Naka Shrine. The wooden floor moaned a bit as Sasuke moved across the empty main hall of the shrine. The only light in the room came from the dozens of red candles which burned around the main shrine. For a moment Sasuke paused as he looked into the fire.

"_Is something wrong?" _asked Katsu to his partner

"_This place just holds too many bad memories." _ Answered Sasuke as he tried not to look toward the far wall. There carved into a large river stone was the names of all the clan members who died in the massacre, including his parents. _"They held the funeral for my clan here."_

"_Well we only came for one thing." _answered Katsu as Sasuke moved out of the main hall and walked into one of the side rooms only to find thousands of scrolls in large holders which covered all four walls and several selves filling the center of the room.

"_This may take a little longer then I thought." _add Katsu as Sasuke moved directly toward one of the shelves.

"_No, it won't." _reassured Sasuke as he stopped in front of one of the stands, he quickly scanned the lines of scrolls until he found it. He reached out and grabbed the scroll he was looking for placing it into one of the holders inside his new coat. _"Alright let's head back."_

**To the** north of fire country Killer Bee, Samui, Karui and Omoi where finally approaching their home village of Kumogakure. Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere blinding them.

"Halt!" yelled a male voice

"Calm down its me." stated Killer Bee as the light came down reveling five Kumogakure ANBU standing there.

"Sorry sir, but a curfew is in effect and the village is in lock down." explained an ANBU as they walked toward the adopted brother of their Kage

"Well we didn't know that." stated Samui "We spent the whole day traveling."

"And we understand that." added another ANBU

"Do you have something to drink?" asked Omoi

"Sure, I have some." Stated the ANBU as he walked past Killer Bee and to Omoi however instead of drawing out a canteen he pulled out a kunai. Killed Bee had no time to react as the kunai entered the back of his head cutting the spine off from the brain.

"What the!" yelled Karui as the ANBU launched their attacks, slashing at the three younger ninjas with their kunias and swords. Karui jumped back but not fast enough to totally dodge the slash across her stomach. The attack left a rather large but shallow cut across her stomach.

"Traitors!" yelled Samui as she punched the mask off one of the ninjas. "The Raikage will have your head for that!"

"Well considering the old Raikage has no head, I don't think so." Laughed the ANBU as the three ninjas eyes widened "We couldn't have a Raikage brother be a demon now couldn't we, so the council removed him."

"A coup." stated a stunned Omoi

"Yes, now if you come quietly you will live or do we have to do this the hard way." stated the lead ANBU before he suddenly fell to the ground with a kunai in his own head.

"What?" asked one of the ANBU, seeing an opening Samui moved in with her own blade cutting the ANBU in half from his hip to his far shoulder. Seeing his two dead teammates the third ANBU turned tail and ran as fast as he could back toward the village.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" asked Omoi

"Sensei!" yelled Karui as she moved to her sensei's side, she placed her hand by his lips hoping to feel a breath but there was nothing there.

"He is gone and so are you three if you don't get going." Added a female voice as the three of them turned to see the personal aid to the Raikage, Mabui standing there.

"Mabui what the hell is going on?" demanded Karui

"Simple there was a coup by the council and they killed the Raikage." explained Mabui as she moved some of her grayish white air aside.

"Why?" asked Omio

"Two jinchūriki in the world is fine but thousands people can't stand." explained Mabui "They are rounding up Jinchūriki."

"And doing what?" asked Karui afraid of the answer

"Let me guess they are killing them?" asked Samui as Mabui shock her head.

"No that would be a waste, work them to death in a labor camp and let them die there." explained Mabui "They are only killing those they feel are a threat like Killer Bee."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Samui as she looked at Mabui's eyes. "You're human."

"Your point?" asked Mabui as she looked at the pissed off young woman. "Not everyone is with the people leading the coup."

"So we could coup the coup?" asked Omoi

"No, there isn't that many of us." Stated Mabui "However we are freed the Jinurichi from the camps and are clearing the way for their excape but they are mostly cilvians and are moving slowly."

"That is what you where doing." Observed Samui as a large group of cilvians came walking out of the darkness.

"Yes, we are having them head to Blesk island." Explained Mabui

"Then what?" asked Karui as the civilians moved past them. The civilians looked tired, confused and some of them had blood on their cloths.

"I will let you three figure that out because if I get caught I don't want to know where you are." Explained Mabui as she looked at Samui "You're in charge of them now."

**Unaware of** the Coup in lightning country Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room, only to stop as he looked down at the sleeping red haired woman. Karin was spread out on their makeshift bed with her hands on spread out a bit as she lied on her back. Sasuke couldn't help but look down and examined her, she was dressed in a simply black sports bra and shorts and it turned him on.

"_Just wait until we find my other mate and you have two vixens to have fun with." _Added Katsu "Karin has Rina and she is beautiful but I always thought Chika was more beautiful."

"Any idea who that could be?" asked Sasuke wondering who he may get as his second.

"Not really, she may have died but if she did we can find another one." added Katsu "On second thought we may need to find another one or two anyhow, you are the last of your clan."

"Maybe." Answered Sasuke as he looked down at Karin before opening up the scroll he had gone to get. Slowly he ran his hands down the list of items sealed inside the scroll until he found what he was looking for. He quickly bit his thumb before running his hand over the seal beside the item name. A small puff of smoke filled the air as the item appeared in Sasuke's hand. A small golden necklace with a single diamond in the center with four bright red rubies running out on both sides of the diamond.

**Flashback**

"Mom, where are you going?"asked a six year old Sasuke Uchiha as he watched his mom put on some makeup. She was dressed in a black dress which was tight around the top before spreading out at the bottom.

"It's the police force ball tonight, which is why your big brother is babysitting you." explained his mother Mikoto as she put in her diamond earrings in.

"I can watch myself, I am a big boy." Answered Sasuke as he bounced a little bit as he sat on the bed.

"Then you can babysit Itachi." laughed Mikoto as she reached for a small wooden box on her dressing stand. "Sasuke can you come here, I want to show you something."

Sasuke jumped from the bed and moved to his mother's side. The moment Sasuke was at her side she opened the box to show golden necklace with bright red rubies and a single diamond.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"Well this necklace it belonged to my grandma, grandma." explained Mikoto as Sasuke touched the necklace.

"So it is old?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the shiny object.

"Yes, very old. Older then the village itself." added Mikoto "And someday you will give it to your wife."

Mikoto laughed a bit at her son's reaction to the idea of girls.

"What's in the other box?" asked Sasuke as he pointed toward another similar box located on the stand.

"Well that is for Itachi's future wife." explained Mikoto with a smile as she put on the necklace before standing up and offering her hand to her son. "Now will you escort me to your father for our date?"

"Yes, mommy." answered Sasuke as he took her hand and lead her downstairs.

**End Flashback.**

"This is for you Karin-chan." whispered Sasuke as he placed his mother's necklace around the sleeping woman's neck locking it in place behind her neck before gently placing it to rest on her chest.

**Hundreds of** miles away from the Leaf village a ferry pulled into the docks of a private island located in the middle a massive bay with direct access to the ocean.

"Welcome to the Zlato Island, home of the Golden Zlato five star hotel and resort." announced the captain's voice over the loud speaker to the only passage on the ferry. A man dressed in a silver cloak that covered his face and went all the way down to the ground "We hope you enjoy your stay

"Oh I will." laughed the passage as he waited for the gangplank to be lowered allowing him to disembark onto the massive dock. The passenger moved past multimillion dollar pleasure yachts which were waiting for their owners to return to them. The passenger moved past the docks and headed up toward the beach front hotel. The front of the hotel was perfectly manicured with dozens of rose bushes and fields of flowers all in full blown. He moved pasted fix large marble columns which formed the entrees to the hotel.

"Welcome, Sir." welcomed a well groomed man dressed in a red doorman uniform as he opened the solid golden bronze door allowing him access to the main marble lobby. The man walked past the check in checkout counter as he headed straight toward the main meeting room located beside the lobby. He paused for a moment in front of the large bronze doors before throwing them open causing the ten people sitting around the large table to jump while their guards pulled their weapons.

"Well this is a rare sight, the Daimyos of the Lands of Fire, Lightning, Earth, Wind and Water along with the head Samurai of the Land or Iron all in the same room." Said the cloaked man "Wait is that also the Heads of the International Trading Coalition and the Business Trade Coalition all in the same room together."

"Don't forget us." stated one of the last two as the man turned to look at them.

"Ah, how could I forget about the head representative of the smaller Daimyos." Laughed the man as he looked at the other man who held the almost laughable position of head representative of the smaller Daimyos. That position was created to give the smaller nation daimyos a voice on the council of Daimyo's along with the major nation daimyos.

"And the head of the small business union." stated the only woman in the room.

"Yes, how could I forget about you too." explained the man

"Who are you?" asked the Land of fire Daimyo as he fanned himself.

"And why are you here?" asked the Land of Wind Daimyo

"I am here to help you with your jinchūriki problem." explained the man as he lowered his hood only to show his hood to show his silver hair and his large black rimmed glasses.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Growled the head of the Samui of the land of Iron. "We should kill you now."

"If you do that then you will lose will all the information I have on the jinchūriki." explained Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses.

"What could you possibly have?" asked the Daimyo of the land of Lightning

"I was the one who accidently released them from the Ark." explained Kabuto as everyone's eyes widened at the news. "That is just a little taste of the information I have. See Orochimaru found the ark years ago and began to study it believing it contained scrolls full of ancient justu. He never got it open but I did."

"What do you want for this information?" asked the daimyo of the land of fire

"First the kill order on my life lifted and I want to be named the leader of Otogakure." Demanded Kabuto

"No, I for one will not put the student of the man who killed the Kazekage so that he could attack the Leaf village in charge of a village." Explained the daimyo of the Land of Wind

"My former sensei is gone, I do not have a vendetta against the Leaf village or any other village." explained Kabuto "I just want to run the village he founded and learn every justu that I can learn."

The daimyo's and business leaders all looked at each other as they weight their options.

"We do need an expert on the jinchūriki threat." pointed out the daimyo of the Land of Water

"Very well but we will put limits on your military strength and you will be subject to inspections at any time we see fit." added the head Samurai as Kabuto nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that is out of the way I have only one other request." added Kabuto with a grin "I need a room to stay in and maybe something to eat as well."

**Well a lot of things happened this chapter and I hope you are surprise by some of them. I know that some people may be upset that I killed Killer B so** **easily but I felt that he would drop his guard around ninjas from his own village which would mean it would be easy for them to kill him. Now** **I posted clips of some stories which I am considering writing after I finish two of my current stories so please see my profile read them and then vote for which one you would like. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


End file.
